Reliving What They Never Knew
by KaySnap55
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,and Ginny are looking for horcruxes when they come across a ball of light. When they touch it they are transfered to the past. Will they be able to get back? Or will they be stuck there forever? rated T cuz im paraniod
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I am going back through all ym chapters and revising them and this is the first chapter, obviously. I didn't really add that much i just tried to make it flow more, so this chapter is still super short. Thanks anyway =D**

"Ug I HATE not having dinner" Ron muttered. "Stupid Horcruxes, stupid He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, stupid dark magic" Exchanging an amused look, Ginny and Hermione shook him from his sleep. "Come on Ron, we have to go fishing." Swatting their hands away he rolled over. "Go away, 5 more minutes." He groaned, wispy red hair tumbling over his eyes. Harry strode over, emerald eyes flashing dangerously. "RON! There are Death Eaters outside the tent!" Ron shot up, blue eyes wide, grabbing his wand and stumbing out of his bunk drunkly. Relizing there were in fact, no death eaters, he shoved his wand in his pocket, swearing loudly. "You're a git" he muttered, stomping over to the table. "I'm really feelin the love Ron buddy old pal! Now hurry up." Harry called from outside the tent.

Hermione shuffled over to the disgruntled Ron and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we really do have to go fishing. There's no food at all." Grumbling something about 'fake death eaters' and 'why do I care about the bloody fish' Ron followed Hermione and Ginny reluctantly, casting his bed one last longing look.

"Ok, so where do you think the Horcrux could be" Harry asked, dangling his filthy feet in the water and running a scarred hand through his grimy hair. "I still think it could be at Hogwarts." His three friends groaned. "Harry we have gone over this I don't know HOW many bloody times. How could You-Know-Who have gotten into the castle! He was one of the most wanted wizards!"

Ginny slashed some water in her greasy hair before pulling it up in a ponytail like Hermione before starting to suggest something, when a pulshing, bright light filtered through the trees. Drawing their wands, the foursome jumped up. Casting worried looks at one another, Hermione called out "Who's there?" no response. "Show yourself!" Still no response. Harry started towards the light, beckoning the rest of them to come with him.

Treading carefully through the trees, they peered from side to side, trying to find out why it was so light. It wasn't the sun, it was too… sudden for that. Exchanging worried looks, Harry gasped when a clear musical note rang through the forest. "That's a pheonix song." He breathed. Sweet but haunting, the melody led them twisting and turning through the trees, and with each step they wondered if they were doing the right thing. No one voiced their worries though, no one wanted to break the music.

In a small clearing, the pulsing ball of light hovered a few feet off the ground, music seeming to come from it. Harry knelt down beside it. "Its…. Hogwarts." Shaking his head he looked harder. "Its… it's the sorting. But its not anyone from our year." He reached out to touch it. "HARRY no! Don't touch that! You don't know what it is! It could be something from one of Voldemorts followers!" Hermione wailed, pulling him back from the orb.

"Hermione its not evil, I-I can tell. Nothing with pheonix music is bad. Come on 'Mione let me go." The bushy haired girl let go of him reluctantly, and he then grasped Ginny and Ron hands. "Ron grab Hermione's hand." The three shot him nervouse looks. "Guys just do it." Harry instructed. Standing up, he walked towards the light, leaving no time for argument. Casting apprehensive glances at one another, they all took a deep breath as they came in contact with the light.

Bathed in a warm glow, it washed over their faces as they were thrown from side to side in a constant whirl wind. Ginny's long red hair was sent whipping when her ponytail holder snapped, and soon Hermione's curly hair had also come tumbling down from it's messy bun. "Stay Together!" Harry shouted, gripping Ginny and Rons hands harder. Ginny reached out for Hermione and the four formed a circle, clutching each other tightly. "Don't let go!"

"Do you REALY think were going to let GO you git!" Ron roared, saphire eyes shining.

An invisible force started to pull them down, to a clearing in the odd glow, and instead they were looking down at the Great Hall. Huddling closer together, they were thrown down and hit the rugged stone with a **bang!** Scrambling to their feet, they huddled near each other, eyes wide and shocked. They were staring at the entire Hogwarts population. Including Lily and James Potter. Wait-what?

Mauraders/Lily POV

It was 5th year. Everyone, well maybe not the Slytherins, but MOSTLY everyone was excited about being back at Hogwarts. Lily wondered what the marauders were planning as a prank this time. She would never admit it, but she loved their pranks. Unless they were pranking a 1st or 2nd year, she usually liked them. But if she said that, James would NEVER shut up. So she kept quite and pretended to be mad when they did something.

Glancing around, she spotted Remus who was trying to persuade Sirius to do something. He looked ill again. Lily frowned. She didn't buy that he was always visiting his mother. Sev had brought up the werewolf notion several time but Lily always shot it down. She didn't want to belive that it was true, but knew it was. That was mostly why she always told Severus off for it. She knew he would waste no time in telling the entire school.

"Hey Dorcas I wonder why they haven't done their prank yet." Lily wondered aloud. The brown eyed girl shrugged. "Who cares? Ask Gracie, she'll probably know." Emerald eyes scanned up and down the table before resting on her other best friend. "G!" she yelled. The raven haired girl turned from where she was sitting next to James. "What?" Upon seeing who Gracie was talking to, James turned around too. "Never mind." Lily added hastily. "I'll tell you later." The flamed girl swiveled around again where Dorcas was chatting with Alice, Frank and the Prewetts. "Hey Gwen! Hey Fabian, hey Gideon." Waving at her 'hair twins' she laughed when Fabian tossed her a bread roll. "Do you really think I'm going to eat this?" she asked. "The last time I ate food you gave me my hair turned purple."

James smirked. It was almost time for their prank to go into motion. Looking over at Sirius, he wasn't at all surprised to see that his plate was piled high with various types of food. "You're a pig Sirius" James remarked. "Yeah and you look like one, so bugger off"

"Well well SOMEONES touchy" Remus sang. "Why are we all picking on ME?" Sirius questioned, angrily ripping chicken off the bone with his teeth. "It's fun!" Peter chirped happily. "Duh!" The chatter continued until Dumbledore stood to give his speech and the hall fell silent.

_Why havent the pranked anybody yet? They always do_ Lily thought

"Ok in 5…..

A bright light started to come from the ceiling at the back of the haal

"4…..

It got brighter and brighter, some of the teachers had started staring at it and talking quietly

"3…

Now there were voices coming from it. "You really think were going to let GO you git!" Almost all the students had turned towards it now, and Dumbledorehad stopped his speech.

"2…

Remus looked confused. This wasnt part of the prank. What was that light? By now they had stopped counting under their breath. What was that light thing?

Four people fell from the ceiling, all grasping hands and looking determined. They were covered in dirt and grime, their clothes torn and their hair long and messy. Two of them had vibrant red hair, like Lily. One of them had long, curly brown hair, and the last one had…. Black messy hair. Like James and Gracie. Craning his head to get a better look, James relized they last boy had a strange scar on his forehead, glasses, and green eyes._ Like lily's_ He thought.

Who were these people?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok this is the revised version of chapter 2. I tried to get all my spelling mistakes, and tell me if I didn't. Thanks! =D  
**

The four of them formed a circle, Harry in the front, clutching Ginny and Ron's hands, Hermione holding Ron and Giny's hands. "Whats going on mate?" Ron whispered. Ginny peered down and let out a little shriek. 'Were 5th years again!" Sending her a cheeky grin Harry countered "Well you're in 4th year, WE"RE in 5th year." They cheerful banter halted when the headmaster and Professor Macgonagall strode down from their seats.

"Hi Professor!" Hermione chirped. "Stuff it Hermione!" Ron hissed. "We havent been born, remember?" looking disgruntled, she nodded and quailed and the lady's fierce gaze.

Harry looked up to meet the electric blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. A man he thought he would never see again. Harry was overcome with the urge to run up and hug him, or shake his hand, or something! He felt tears prickle his eyes and hastily swallowed the lump in his throat. "And who might you be" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes twinkling. "Harry. Harry P-" Hermione slapped him. They had broke the circle and were all standing next to each other now. 'What?" he asked. She looked over at the Gryffindor table where James was sitting. "Oh" Turning back to Dumbledore he uttered "Harry. Just Harry."

"I'm Ginny"

"Ron"

"Hermione Granger"

"Professor Maconagall would you please escort these ladies and gentlemen to my office?" He asked, eyes shining merrily. "Unless you know the way?" he questioned, turning to Harry. He nodded and Dumbledore took Maconagal's arm. "I belive they can make it on their own. And remember, I love cockroach clusters" winking at them, he ushered the foursome out into the hallway.

As soon as they were out Ginny let out a cry of happieness. "We're back we're back we're back!"

"Well you never actually left in the first place." Ron retorted as they walked to Dumbledore's office. "Oi! Hermione why did you stop me from saying my last name?" rolling her eyes, she placed her hand on her head like she had a headache. "Harry. JAMES was out there. JAMES POTTER! If you had said 'Oh hi my name is Harry Potter what would everyone there have thought?" Harry seemed stumped for a moment. "Oh" rolling her eyes, she walked out in front to try and calm Ginny, who was bouncing with excitement, her red hair flying everywhere. "Calm down Gin! It's not like you've never been here before!" Turning around, the redhead placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah but LAST time I was here, Snape had it in for me, Neville and Luna! And was determined to kill us!"

"Guys!" Ron called. This is the headmaster's office, right?"

"NO Ron, theres just two huge sstone gargoyles and a revolving staircase here for no reason at all." Hermione said snippily. "Just wondering" he muttered, lowering his eyes.

"Cockroach clusters!" Harry announced, trying to break up his friends fight. The marble statue winked and began to move, revealing a spiral staicase. "Well come on then!" Ginny bounced ahead, for the only time she had seen the headmasters office was #1, when she was worried about her dad who was attacked by a snake, and #2 when she was stealing the sword of Gryffindor, so she wasn't really looking around. Rolling his eyes, Harry grabbed his friends and scaled the stairs after Ginny.

She stood, shocked, as she looked around the room. Gold whirring instruments sat on his desk, which was made out of dark, polished wood. Pictures of headmasters and headmistresses lined the wall beside his desk, andd tall drawers and shelves filled with strange objects filled the room. But the thing that held her attention was the red and gold feathered bird perchered beside his desk. Dark eyes that seemed to dance merrily peered out from a plumage of golden flames. Moving forwards she reached out her hand to stroke his feathers. A black beady eyes looked up at her, and she might have imagined it, but the birds beak seemed to lift up into a smile.

"Beautiful isnt he?" a husky voice sounded in her ear. Jumping in shock, she jumped away from the bird and drew her wand, running into…. Harry. Looking down at her he chuckled, and reached out to stroke the bird himself. "He Fawkes" he cooed at the bird. "So you know his name?" We both jumped back, reaching for our wands again, and Hermione let out a little shriek before relizing it was just Dumbledore. 'Going to attack me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Ron, who had spun around with his wand out. Going red in the face Ron coughed uneasily and lowered his hand.

Smiling, Dumbledore moved to his desk, where he pulled out his wand and created 4 chairs. "Sit, please" Grinning at each other, they dropped into the chairs. "So, as you all probably know, I am Albus Dumbledore, please call me Professor Dumbledore. You are at Hogwarts, which is also probably not a mystery to you. But the question is, who are you? Really? And why are you here?" Leaning forwards he pressed his long, spindley fingers together.

"No volunteers?" Harry asked. "Alright then. I'm Harry Potter, this git is Ron Weasley 'OI!', the bookworm is Hermione and Ginny is…the quidditch player." Ginny laughed. "Well your a mighty fine quidditch player too! Youngest seeker in the century" she said, imatating Ron. Not trying to hide the grin spreading across his face she then added "Except none of that has actually happened yet." His grin fell. "Oh" the other three burst out laughing, forgetting they were in Dumbledore's office. "So HOW exactly did this happen?" the headmaster pressed, leaning forwards. Fighting giggles Hermione responded "Well we were looking for Horcuxes and we stumbled across this weird light. Harry INSISTED that we looked at it, and we walked into it and **PooF** here we are." By now the rest of the group had calmed, but was carefully avoiding the others gazes, in case they started laughing again. "Yes but the thing is" Dumbldore said, "You things were already on the train. We didn't know who the belonged to, so we left them where the luggage goes. I'll have a house elf take it up to your dorms once you are sorted."

"And you will have to change your names." Harry groaned. "Why?" leaning across Ron, Hermione smacked him again. "Didn't we already go over this? James has the same last name as you! Wouldn't that we a little suspisous and raise some question?" mumbling something about 'insuferatable know-it-alls, Harry rolled his eyes. Peering over his half-moon spectacles Dumbledore smiled. "Only last names, mister Potter." Pink tinged Harrys cheeks as he announced "Im going to be Harry Richardson."

"Can I be Ginny Richardson?" the redhead threw in, smirking. "Get your own last name" Harry grumbled. "I think I'll be Hermione Steedman" the brunette said thoughfully. "Ron Carpenter" Ron announced. "No bloody WAY am I going to be Ginny Carpenter" Ginny snarled. " it sounds too… icky. No way. How about… Ginny Matthews?" Rolling his eyes her brother agreed.

"Alright now that we have that fiured out" Dumbledore said, amuesment laced in his voice, "We do need to sort you." Standing up, he reached up on the top shelf to grab a frayed old hat. "You first Miss Matthews." Placing the hat in Ginny's head it immediately shouted "GRYFFENDOR!" Moving on to Hermione he placed it on her head. The hat shouted Gryffendor just as fast has it had the first time. Same for Ron, and for Harry. "Im asuming you were all Gryffendors wherever you came from" Dumbledore noted, eyes bright. "Yeah! From the fuuutuuuree!" Ron sang. We shrugged. Dumbleore had probably figured it out anyway.

"You'll be sharing a room with Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Ron cleched his fists at that, and a muscle jumped in Harrys jaw. "An girls you will be sharing with Lily Evans, Dorcas Kinglsley, and Gracie Potter."

"The prefects don't know the password for their bathroom yet, It's Fairy Lights. Your welcome to take showers there. There are extra clothes there as well." The girls looked down at themselves and wrinkled their noses. Their clothes were covered in dirt and their hair was stringy and greasy. "I'll take you up on that offer." Grabbing Ginny's hand, Hermione dragged her down the stairs. "Thanks Headmaster!" they called.

"You two might want to try and catch them" Dumbledore added. "I'll call you up at another time to ask you about where you are from. I'll have supplies brought up to your rooms as well as your trunks. Good luck, and good night" nodding to them, the boys recognized this as a dismisal. "Night professor."

Ginny POV

"Oh my god I havn't had a proper shower in FOREVER!" I cried, bounding into the prefects shower room. There was a huge pool looking thing with bubble taps, then off to the side there were 4 showers. 4 BIG showers too. Grinning at Hermione, I darted around the pool and over to the showers. Stepping inside I gasped. The walls were made of polished marble that swirled in designs so intricate I couldn't pick one from the other. There was a showerhead, then numerous taps around it. Some for soap, some fro bubles, some for shampoo, some for conditioner. Grinning widely, I slid the door shut and stripped off my clothes to take a shower.

"This is the best shower I have ever taken!"The warm water ran over me, rinsing me off and carrying the dirt that had been stuck to my skin away. Opening one of the taps, a soap that I recognized came flowing out. It was my favorite, cinnimon apple. Putting my hand under I beand to scrub the dirt off my skin. Thinking for a moment, I backed out of the water and grabbed my wand off the top of my clothes. Waving it, I suddenly had a blue razor in my hand. Smirking, I walked back over to the water, grabbed the soap, and began to shave my legs. Man I hadn't done this in FOREVER! I forgot how good it felt to me clean. Sleepinga nd climbing around in the woods really wasn't me thing. At all. Placing the razor aside, I reached over to a random shampoo tap. Opening it, a stream of vannila flowed out. I guess this bathroom knows what kind of shampoo everyone likes. It's like…a stalker shower or something. Shrugging, I ran my fingers through my wet hair, tinting it with vanilla.

**o.O.o**

Harry threw his arm around mine and Hermione's shoulders, while Ron walked backwards in front of us. "Well, we're back and this time I don't have to save the world!" Harry exclaimed happily. "We can just be…kids. No giant spiders, or basaliks, or giants…." I stopped. "Wait, giants?" Seeing the look on my face, Ron burst out laughing. "It was one of Hagrids…. Pets. Well his brother really." Shaking my head I started walking again. "Figures. Only Hagrid would bring back his giant brother to live with him."

"And it knew me as Hermy." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "My name is NOT Hermy."

"Ok 'Mione we got it don't get your knickers in a bunch." Ron scowled, obviously wanting to call her Hermy.

"uh guys?" Harry called. "We don't know the password." Standing in front of the Fat Lady they exchanged looks of horror. "Um Fairy Lights" she looked down at them and shook her head. "Capit Draconus" still nothing. "Mimbulas Nimbula?" looking surprised, she swung open. "Really? Cool!" Harry grinned and jumped into the common room.

Looking around I felt a lazy grin spread over my face. It looked like it had never changed. The same red cushy arm chairs in front of the roaring fire, the wooden tables and desks, the gold and red carpets. She loved it. "I cant belive we're really back" she said softly, running her fingers over the chair. "Yeah but remember, we don't belong in this time." Harry reminded me gently. "We cant stay forever, we have to find out how to get back eventually."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we cant enjoy ourselves NOW" I grumbled "I never said we couldn't, now I guess we have to get up to our dorms…" Ron made a strangeled noise and twisted his fingers together. Hermione looked at him oddley. "Peter" Ron explained. "I'm going to want to strangle him when I see him."

"Well don't" Hermione said wisely. "Easy for you to say" he muttered, following Harry up into the dorms. "Night! See ya tomorrow!"

Harry/Ron/Mauraders POV (3rd person)

Taking a deep breath, Harry open the door labled 5th year. As soon as Harry and Ron stepped into the room, it fell silent. Four curious boys looked back at them. One with longish black hair and silvery grey eyes, one with straw colored hair and a stocky figure, one with honey brown hair and scars criss-crossing across his face, then the last one, with messy black hair and circular glasses. "Hi" Harry said, breaking the awkward silence. "Um, I'm Harry. Harry Richardson. And this is Ron. Ron W-Matthews" he corrected quickley, cursing himself in his head. The silver eyes boy jumped up. "I-" he announced in a loud voice "- Am Sirius Black! King of the school and the thing that every girl wants" Wiggling his eyebrows, he pulled James up. "And this! Is my fellow Maurader James Potter-" no one noticed Harry jump slightly when Sirius said James's last name, "- Most amazing quidditch player ever and also madly in love with the lovley Lily Evans!" Smacking Sirius on the head, James muttered something about "I'm not madly in love with her'

"I'd like to challenge you about that 'best Quidditch player' title, cause I think Harry wins that" Jumping when he heard his name, Harry smacked Ron over the head with a book that he grabbed from Remus's bed. "Shut it mate" tossing the book back to Remus he called "Sorry about stealing your book Remus, Ron was being a git though." Walking over to their beds, they didn't relize the room had fallen silent again. Flopping down on his bed Harry looked at them oddly. "What?"

"You already knew Moony's name!" Sirius cried excitedly. "How did you know that?" None of them missed the look of horror that flickered over the two boys faces. "Um, Dumbledore told us who we were staying with." Harry threw out, a panicky expression overcoming his face. "Yeah, ok but how did you know THAT was Remus?" James asked, pointing to said werewolf. "Lucky guess?" but Ron's answer was more like a question, not a straitforward answer. Remus shrugged "Leave them alone Prongs, you too Padfoot." Looking disgruntled, Sirius grabbed the last boy and yanked him up to where he was standing. "And this is Peter, our faithful companion." Ron clenched his fists, and a muscle jumped in Harry's jaw, but both smiled a nodded politely at him. James and Sirius exchanged a look. _Why did it seem like they already hated Peter?_

"OK how did you guys get into the Great Hall?" Sirius asked, dropping down onto his bed. "Did you guys apperate or something?" The two boys burst out laughing. "You cant apperate into Hogwarts" Harry said, through laughter. "Sorry that's, um, a common question you could say, around Hermione and, well nevermind." Both carefully avoiding the others gaze, Ron replied to Sirius's question. "We honestly don't know how we got here. We were walking through the woods-" Was that why you were covered in dirt?" James asked excitedly. "Kinda" Ron asnwered. Harry took over. "And we came across this glowing ball of light,we touched it, and we ended up here."

Harry ran his hands through his hair nervously, and it was then when James relized how alike they looked. They had the same build and same hair type. They both had glasses and the only difference was his eyes. His eyes were a bright green color like… Lily's. A jolt of shock ran through James. "Hey Harry who are your parents, you look really familier." _Maybe it's cause I look exactly like you_ Harry thought sourly. They hadnt discussed what they would say if they asked them that. "I didn't know my parents." Harry said softly, shifting uneasily. "I'm an orphan."_ Well it's kinda true_. Shock spread across James's face. "Hey mate I'm sorry I wouldn't have brought it up if I had known…."

"Nah its alrite, I'm used to it by now." Harry grinned at him before turning to Ron and winking as if to say, _Clever huh?_

"We should probably get to bed, we can talk more in the morning" Remus called, snapping his book shut. "It's almost 12."

"Night guys" Ron called, before shutting the curtins on around his bed with a bang. Harry grinned and waved his wand, causing his to close with a bang as well. James looked a Sirius. _"They have a secret"_ He whispered, "_And were going to find out what it is."_

Lily and comp & Hermione and Ginny POV (3rd person)

Taking a deep breath, Hermione started up the stairs. Throwing open the door, she jumped when Ginny announced "We're the new people!" running into the room and throwing herself onto an empty bed, she grinned cockily at the girl with vivid red hair and green eyes. _Lily,_ Ginny thought. She had been inspecting the trunk under the bed. Red flamed her cheeks and she back away quickly, dropping down into her bed. "Come on 'Mione!" rolling her eyes, said girl walked over to Lily's bed. "Sorry about that, shes a bit overbearing." Sticking her tounge out childishly at Hermione, Ginny sat up to observe the room. "I guess I'm 5th year now" she said absently. Hermione's eyes lit up. "that's right! You should be 4th year!" Looking at Ginny acuesingly she grabbed her arm. "We have to go tell Dumbledore!" The three girls who already occupied the room surveyed them with amusement in their eyes. "I wonder how long there going to argue" Dorcus whispered to Lily. "No clue" the redhead whispered back.

"Oh right! Shut it Hermione. I'm Ginny! And this is obviously Hermione." Ginny explained after clapping her hand over Hermiones mouth. "Just ignoor her rambling" The other redhead stepped forwards. "I'm Lily Evans, This is Dorcas Meadows" she waved her hand at the indian looking girl with long black hair and twinling brown eyes, " and Gracie Potter." Hermione's head snapped up. James had a sister? The girl looked a lot like Harry, but her hair was long and up in a ponytail, and she had hazel eyes instead of green. "Nice to meet you" Hermione said grinning. Gracie rushed over and hugged both girls. Seeing their shocked expressions she laughed. "I like to hug people" she explained.

"Now" Dorcas announced after everyone had settled on their beds, "How on earth did you end up in the Great Hall? Did you apperate?" Lily let out an exasperated huff. "I have told a MILLION TIMES Dorcas! YOU CAN"T APPERATE INSIDE HOGWARTS GROUNDS! Have you ever even open your 'Hogwarts a History' book?" to Lily's surprise, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. "I think you and Hermione are going to be very good friends." Ginny cried through her giggles. "Oh shut up Gin."

"What to you mean? Is SHE an insufferable know-it-all too?" Dorcas asked, smirking. Nodding Ginny recived a smack from Hermione. "Did you really have to use one of your books? You could of just smacked me with your hand. It definatly hurts a lot less."

"I can smack you with my hand too if you'd like."

"I'll pass"

Lily laughed along with the rest, but something pulled at the edge of her brain, something was strange here. These girls appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the Great Hall. "OK guys we have classes tomorrow. Lets get some sleep!" Lily called. Snapping into a salute Dorcas cried "Yes Prefect Sir! I mean ma'am! Ma'am Sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so I revsed this chapter, and just tell me if I have any misspealings so I can go back and change it again. Thanks! =D**

"Come on, get up!" Hermione rolled over and waved away the hand next to her face. "Go 'way" she murmered, trying to sink back into the comfort of sleep. "How do you think we wake her up? I don't want to do anything drastic, we did just meet her last night." Two unfamiliar voices talked quietly in the background. "Oi! Guys just do this." _Ginny?_ Hermione thought blearily. Hearing footsteps getting closer to her bed, something in the back of her head warned her to get up, but she ignoored it. "Wakey Wakey Hermione!" a voice sang. "Hm ok then, we can do this the hard way." Before she relized what was happening, the bookworm was wrapped up in her sheets and lying on the ground next to her four-poster bed with Ginny standing in front of her, slim hand perched on her hip. "Hermione Granger get up this instant or I'll get Ronald."

"Boy cant get into the girls dorms" Hermione muttered, snuggling into her covers. "I'll find a way." Ginny warned. Groaning, Hermione stood up and unwrapped herself from the sheets. Throwing them in a heap on her bed, she bent over to get clothes from her trunk. A small piece of papper fluttered down from above her. Unfolding it, she read the messy scrawl.

_How are we going to get back? I like it here, well I love it here actually, but we cant stay here forever!_

Glancing over at her red-haired friend she shrugged. Dumbledore would find a way to get them back.

**o.O.o**

"Harry come on mate you have to get up." Rolling over he glared at the persistant redhead. "Can't you guys get food without me?" Ron shook his head. "Remember what happened mate?" looking around irritably, it dawned on him that he wasn't in a tent. He was at Hogwarts. "oh, right." Throwing the sheets off he swung his legs over the side of his bed to face Ron. "How are we going to get back mate? We still have to get the last two horcruxes." Harry whispered. Ron shrugged. "Who knows. Get dressed so we can meet 'Mione and Gin."

**o.O.o**

"GINNY!" Skipping cheerfully down the staircase, Ron flung his arms around his sister. "Ronald Weasley get off of me." She hadn't relized her slip up. Ron smacked her lightly. "Gin! Carefull what you say!" grinning bashfully, Ginny slipped out from under his arm and ran to Hermione. "Sheild me 'Mione! Sheild me from the evil monster!" Harry watched this from the top of the stairs, amuesent dancing in his eyes. "Come on Harry we have to get down to the Great hall!" Ginny finally relized who was missing from the group and had turned to face him, and beckoned him to come down. "Hurry!" Laughing, he ran down the steps. "Your it!" grinning evilly, he hit Ginny on the arm. "You better run!" she yelled, chasing after him through the corridors. "Ah tag, You gotta love it." Ron exclaimed. Slinging his arm arund Hermione's shoulders, they followed their friends to the Great Hall.

"I definatly beat you here!" Ginny argued, red hair wild around her head. "Gin I entered the hall FIRST so I win!" Harry countered, emerald eyes twinkling. "W-W-Well I sat down first!" Ginny stuttered defiantly. Hermione and Ron slid in next to them. "Hey guys!" Hermione chirped. "Hey lovebirds" Harry answered. Ron snorted. "I could say the same to you two."

"OI!" Sirius marched over to the four friends. "Those are OUR seats!"

'Theres plenty of room." Harry remarked plesently. "But these are OUR seats!" Sirius insisted, pouting cutely. "Actually, they ARE our seats, we've been sitting here since first year!" Ginny snapped, sounding annoyed. James, who had arrived sometime during the conversation, gave her a strange look. "Actually, you guys just started coming here, and we've definatly been sitting here since first year." Buiring his head in his hands, Harry reached out and smacked Ginny. "Just ignoor her. She's a bit scatter-brained at time" Lifting his head he stared at them. "But mate, seriously, I think you can survive if you don't sit in the same spot every day." Harry sounded tired. Almost like Remus after full moon. James grabbed Sirius's arm. "Just sit down next to them mate it's a seat." But Sirius stood his ground. "But its MY seat." He whined. Just then Lily, Dorcas, and Gracie walked by. Hermione reached out and grabbed Lily's arm. "Sit with us?" she asked, flashing her a grin. Lily shrugged. "Why not?" Dorcas looked at the Mauraders, then at Lily, then bacj at the Marauders before rolling her eyes. "I swear you have the WEIRDEST mood swings." Lily stuck her tounge out at her. "I mean one second you hate them, then your all buddie buddie with them!" Gracie added. "Maybe I don't want to be a total arse this year. I want to try and give them a chance. That's what you told me to do" Lily said lowly, giving Gracie a pointed look. Ginny raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer. "You fancy him?" she whispered. The three girls whipped around, shocked. Ginny shrunk under their gazes. "Sorry" she muttered. "Just wondered if that was it" Lily recovered first and smiled grimly. "Yeah" she said softly. "I don't think I hate him anymore but-" she stopped suddenly, relizing they were sitting next to the Mauraders. "Can we talk about it somewhere else? After we get our scheduals?" Ginny nodded. And stood up. "Come on, lets get our scheduals." Holding her hand out to Hermione she helped the young witch up, then turned to Lily and did the same. Dorcas pretended to be offended. "I don't get any help up?" she wimpered, looking sad. "Nope" Ginny responded primly. "Your not special enough." Dorcas and Gracie jumped up and grabbed their bags. "I can see this being a beautiful freindship" Gracie sang as they marched up to Macgonagall.

Once the girls left and after Sirius had finally just sat down next to Ron, James slid in beside him, and Peter beside James. "Hey where's Remus?" Harry asked. _It isnt a full moon is it?_ James's eyes widened. "Crap we forgot to wake him up!" Said boy stumbled into the Great hall, his eyes filled with sleep and sandy blonde hair as wild as James's. Tripping over to where Harry was sitting and sat down beside him. "I hate you James your supposed to wake me up." He muttered, feebly waving his hand near Harry's face. Only Ron could see the battle of emotions raging just beneath the surface of Harry's mask. Concern, sadness, hate, pity, joy, hope. True, it shocked Ron to see how, NORMAL Remus looked. When he was his professor he looked so, worn. Sure Remus's cloak was worn and kinda ratty, but definatly not as bad as they were in the future.

Harry grinned. "I'm not James, Remus." He got a dirty look from said werewolf. "James im already mad at you for not getting me up, don't lie to me, who else would it be?" Sirius leaned across the table. "It's HARRY you loon." Remus's eyes widened and he quickly backtracked. "Oh sorry, I um- I thought uou were James, Im really sorry- didn't mean it," Harry cut him off. "Hey its ok mate, just don't do it again." Harry just couldn't be mad at him. He knew what would happen to him later, after James and Lily died, he was going to try to not loose his temper with the younf werewolf. Peter struck up a conversation with Ron, or he tried to. Ron could barley look at him, let alone talk to him. Instead, he was chatting with Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Harry scanned the room for more people he knew. There was Molly and Arther, then Alice and Frank, and was that Gwen? He though Molly had mentioned something about her at one point. No matter how hard Harry tried, he just couldn't see Peter as innocent, so he consented with ignoring him. Thankfully Professor Macgonagall came with the scheduals so poor Peter didn't have to dwell on the fact that the new boys already didn't like him.

"MINNIE!" Leaping up and cutting off his conversation with James, Harry, and Remus, Sirius threw his arm over Macgonagalls shoulder. "How have you been Minnie darling have you missed me?" Looking annoyed, the professor threw Sirius's arm off her shoulders. "Here's your schedual Black, now go get your things for class." She turned around and started to make her way down the rest of the table. "Minne darling you wound me!" keeling over, Sirius sobbed dramaticly. "Ignoor him" Harry said, pulling said boy up. "He's a git." Sirius grumbled. "Actually Professor I needed to talk to you about something." There was a note of panic in Harry's voice. "Of course Mr. P-Richardson. Come with me." The Mauraders gave Harry a strange look as he walked out, only Ron smiled knowingly. "Why are you smiling?" James demanded. "Cause I know why he's talking to Macgonagall." Ron answered smugly. "Tell us! Come on pleeeeaase!" James begged. Ronn just shook his head silently and turned back to his breakfast. "You'll find out soon enough."

**o.O.o**

"Yes ?" Professor Macgonagall turned to face Harry once they were back in her office. Shuffling his feet, he flattened his hair nervously. "Well you see Professor, I play quidditch, im a seeker, but my broom, well my broom hasn't exactly been invented yet, so if I use it, it will be way too fast." Looking thoughtful, the strict Professor peered down at him. "I'm guessing you need a broom then? Let me see how fast your broom is, tonight after dinner. Say you have detention. No better yet, actually GET detention." Harry gave his teacher an odd look. "You want me to get in trouble." He said flatly. "Well in my class so I can give you detention."

"can't I just come down to the pitch?" Macgonagal looked thoughtful. "I guess so" she murmered. "OK be there 9 ocklock sharp Potter." He saluted and bowed. "Yes ma'am. And by the way, you should probably get used to calling me Harry Richardson." "You look to much like James" the Professor said sadly, "But I guess I should."

**o.O.o**

"OK Lily, spill." Gracie crossed her arms and stared at Lily as Dorcas, Hermione, and Ginny surrounded her. "I-I I feel so bad for being mean to James. This year I just want to try and be civil with him." She said softly. "OK why the sudden change of heart?" Dorcas asked, looking confused. "I-I really don't know. But I have to admit, his pranks are kinda funny, and they aren't all that bad. I have to get used to them anyway, cause Remus is a prefect with me." Lily looked around, and the two people wearing understanding smiles were Ginny and Hermione. Gracie looked skeptical and Dorcas still looked confused. "OK guys, come on, we need to get our books." Dashing up towards their dorms, nobody noticed when Ginny and Hermione dropped behind. "What classes do you have?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, and Divination." Ginny replied. "Well we have the same classes untill Divination, you have Ancient Runes." She frowned. "Don't we already know all this stuff?" Hermione laughed. "Don't look so upset about it! It's a plus!"

"Hey you two, hurry up!" running to catch up with their newfound friends, they slipped into the Gryffindor Common room. In the middle of the room were two very familier red-headed twins. "Fred? George?" Ginny wondered aloud, causing Gracie to turn and give her an odd look. "Who are they? These idiot are Gideon and Fabion. They're like the class clowns." Chuckling at the two of them, Gracie pushed her way through the crowd. "Come on people move it! We have to get our stuff and get to class! MOVE OR I"LL HEX YOU!" Gracie bellowed, and had no effect whatsoever on the gathering of people.

"Oh Fred, George I miss you guys." Ginny whispered, skirting the crowd, opposed to trying to push her way through. Just then a stronge hand grabbed her arm. Jerking back, she found herself looking at the copy of Fred. Or George. Both of them really. "Hey Gwen we've been looking for you everywhere you just LEFT us in the Great Hall…" the boys voice died off when he relized the wide brown eyes he was looking into weren't his sisters. He let go of her like he had been scalded by fire. "Sorry Sorry you looked just like my sister Gwen. So if you see someone that looks like you, send her to me." Winking, all traces of astonashment gone, Gideon, or was it Fabion? Disapeared back into the crowd. Ginny stood there, shocked. "This is going to be harder then we thought." She moaned, twirling her hair nervously. "at least no one here looks like me." Hermione commented cheerily, seizing Ginnys elbow and dragging her towards the dorms. "Yeah another Hermione, just what we need."

**o.O.o**

"Hey what was up with you going to see Minne?" Sirius asked worridly, looking up from his bag when Harry barged into the dorm. Wiping the huge grin off his face, he straitened his glasses and looked Sirius strait in the eyes. "Sorry to tell you this mate, but Minnie's mine now." Trying to push past Sirius to get to his bed, Harry was shocked when Sirius wouldn't let him through. "You what?" Sirius snarled. The look in his eye took Harry back to another time, another place.

"_Who's he? Who's that man? On the cover?_

"_Who"? Who? Whos 'dis? Dat is Sirius Black my friend. Escap' from azkaband."_

_. How did he do it?"_

"_Well that da question izzint it? No ones ever 'scaped from azkaband before. Hez a MURDERER. Big sup'orter of you-know-'ou? Recken ya heard o him?"_

"_Yeah, him I've heard of."_

Shaking his head, he looked the boy strait in the eyes. "Yep man, shes mine, so lay off her." Sirius took another step towards him, but Harry held his ground. James looked at Remus, smirking. Sirius could beat this new kid, anyday. Seeing their smirk, it took all of Ron's self-control to not tell them right there, right now, that Harry could beat all of them, hands down. Raising his wand Sirius pointed it at Harry. Raising his eyesbrow, Harry lifted his own wand. Sirius opened his mouth to say something but in a matter of seconds, Harry had shouted "Expeliarmus!" Disarming Sirius, then turning to James and Remus in turn and shouting "Stupifiy!" When he turned to Peter the young boy dropped his wand and ducked behind his four-poster bed.

Roaring with laughter, Ron stood and joined Harry where he was holding Sirius's wand, still pointing it at the grey-eyed boy, and eyeing James and Remus. "They're not Death Eaters mate, let them go." Haryy's eyes flickered towards Peter but he smiled, and quickly muttered the countercurse, letting them all up. "How'd you get that fast?" James asked in an awed voice. "I've had practice. You still going to argue with me about Macgonagall?" His green eyes danced with amusment when Sirius threw his hands up in surrended. 'She's all yours."

"nah I don't really want her, you can have her." Bending to get his books, he didn't miss the offended look Sirius shot him. "Then why did you dissarm me and curse my friends?" Slinging his bag across his shoulder, Harry walked over to where Ron stood by the door. "Calm down Padfoot, I just wanted to see if I could still beat you."

Then, ignooring the strange looks the mauraders gave them, the scarred boy and the red-head started down the stairs.

Meeting the rest of the girls in the common room who were waiting for the Mauraders and the new boys, Ginny ran to Ron immediently. "Look at the two boys in the middle of the room. She instructed. "Turning slowly, he saw Fred and George. "How did they get here?" he whispered angrily. "Look closer!" Turning around again he inspected them. Their hair was slightly longer, a slightly different shade, and their noses were a different shape. Their faces too. "So its two of our uncles?" Ron asked skepticly. "Well who ELSE is it going to be? They're not our brothers. They thought I was some girl Gwen though." Ginny added thoughtfully. "OK I just wanted to show you that so you wouldn't freak out and go talk to them or something. And make sure that its actually me before you start talking too, just in case it's that girl Gwen."

"Gin! Hurry up we're going!"

"So no one cares about me." Ron mumbled, trudging after his sister. Casting one more longing glance at his uncles, he slipped out of the portrait hole.

"So DADA first huh?" The group of 5th years pushed their way through the throng of people. "Yeah I guess we all have the same classes." Dorcas commented. Eyes widening, James cast a longing look over at Lily. "Great. This is going to be a great year. I cant wait." He sang cheerily. Glancing around, he relized they were missing four people. Said four people had dropped behind and were whispering urgently, occasionly glancing up at the Mauraders, or Lily. 'Whats up with them?" Sirius asked, falling into step with James. "I don't know. But they're hiding something. We have to get them to spill."

"Your mind really is a one-track mind isnt it?" Sirius commented. "Shouldn't you be worrying about who or DADA teacher is going to be?" Shrugging, James glanced behind him again. "Yeah I guess. Sure." Rolling his eyes, Sirius grabbed James and yanked him foreward. "Let them be mate, we'll find out soon enough."

**o.O.o**

"Hello class, I am Professor Wazaney. I am very excited to be working with you this year, but we need to lay down some rules." Rubbing his hands together, the tall kinda chunky, man in front of us began pacing down the ailes. "If you don't listen in class, or goof off, I will make you stand on your desk for the rest of class, and watch as the rest of the class laughs at you. If you continue to goof around, I will pick you desk up and move you outside. If you CONTINUE to goof around outside, I will throw you in a trashcan." Several of the girls exchanged looks of horror, while the boys smiled with glee. "If you disrespect me in my class, I will throw you in a trashcan. If you don't write our name on your papers, I will crumple it up, do a happy dance on it, and throw it in the trashcan. Everyone got that?" Shocked, the class nodded and stayed silent. "OK and remember Everything I say and do Has a Purpose."

James like this teacher. He seemed strict, but he seemed like a kinda funny guy too. Getting out a quill, he doodled absently on his paper, only halfway listening to the speech about OWLs. Scanning the room he saw Remus and Lily were sitting together, Harry and Ron, the kinda bushy-haired girl and the redhead, Dorcas and Gracie, and Peter next to some random Hufflepuff. Glancing back over at Lily, his stomache clenched when she saw her giggle slightly as something Remus must have muttered under his breath. "Excuse me, ? Yeah please look at me, not here. She may be prettier but at the moment I'm more important." Staring up, shocked, at his smirking teacher, his cheeks flushed as the class burst into laughter. "Oh im sorry do you need a hug?" Coming over to where James was sitting, he held his arms out. James cringed away, scooting his chair over. Professor Wazany shrugged. "No? Ok then on with the lecture that I would rather not give you." He spouted off about OWLs again, making a jab about the tests or students occasionly. Brow furrowed, James desperatly tried to think of a way to prank his new teacher.

**o.O.o**

"Thinking of someone to prank already mate?" Sirius's amuesed voice broke through James's haze of concentration. "They new Professor." James snarled, scuffling his feet on the stone floor. "I thought he was brilliant." Harry commented. "Well I didn't."

"That's just because he teased you" Remus pointed out, taking Sirius and Harry's side. "You don't have to be so protective about it." Ron threw in. James turned to Peter. "Are you going to side with them too?" He asked desperatly. Peter nodded, turning James's expression sour. "Fine we wont prank him."

"You were planning to prank me?" Professor Wazany's amuesed voice sounded behind them. James turned slowly, smiling bashfully. "No?" Raising his eyebrow, their teacher turned on his heel and strode away. "Cause if you do I'll throw you in a trashcan!" His voice floated back towards them, sending them into fits of laughter.

"Come on guys! Charms!" Lily's eager voice called out, dragging her friends down the corridor. "Lils calm down! We're not going to be late!" Shaking her hand out of Lily's vice grip, Dorcas wrinkled her nose. "You have problems sweetheart."

"I second that" Ginny cried. "I.. third it?"Gracie asked, sounding confused. "Is that even a word?" Hermione was the only person who didn't agree. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, a smile creeping across her face. " I like charms." Hermione said in a small voice, swinging her hair over her face. "Ah and the bookworm resurfaces!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around a shocked Hermione. "I was wondering when your studious side would show!" Gracie rolled her eyes and grabbed the two girls. "Ok ok stop reliving memories and hurry up." Laughter echoing through the corridors, the girls dashed to their next class.

**o.O.o**

At dinner that night, they all sat togather, to the surprise of the rest of the school. The Mauraders and the Lionetts (as they were called, mostly for always going against the Mauraders.) NEVER sat anywhere near each other. They hated each other! Ignooring the whispers and stares, the two groups sat down and ate, and laughed at the faces of their peers. Lily actually talked to James and Sirius without blowing a gaskett, Ron managed to talk to Peter after relizing he wasn't a Death Eater yet, Dorcas and Gracie also managed to talk to Sirius with killing him, while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione dove into everyones conversation, just glad they could know these people as kids, before everything went bad. As they stood to leave the hall, (Harry going to the quidditch pitch) Harry muttered to the Golden trio+Ginny

"Room of Requirement, 11 ocklock."

**Soooo is it ok? I kind of had to rush the end because my mom wanted me off the computer but I hope its ok. Tell me what you think!**

**98**

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N and here is the revised version of chapter 4! Tell me if you find anything else wrong with it.**

Harry POV

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he strolled down to the quidditch pitch. Having already stashed his broom in a tapestry early in the day, he only had to go get it. Walking over to the portrait of a gaggle of pretty young witches, he smiled and waved at them. "Can I have my broom?" The tallest one with long flowing black hair wiggled her eyebrows sugestively. "Only if you join us" she said coily. "I cant enter paintings you know that. Wish I could though." Harry knew the only way to get them to open was flattery. They giggled and swung open. Reaching inside he grabbed his Firebolt. "Thanks Ladies" winking at them, he turned and walked towards the pitch. "Come visit!" They called after him, causing a smirk to spread across his face. He loved the portraits. They were hilarious.

His mind shifted to more seriouse matters as he took the path he knew so well to get to the pitch. How would they get back to their time? Would anyone find out that they were from the future? Would his parents find out? Would he be able to change it and make sure they don't die? Would they find out they were animaguses? What if they slipped up, like Ginny did today, and their covers were blown?

"Mr. Richardson?"

A stern voice shook him from his thoughts. Hoisting the broom higher on his shoulder he nodded and grinned at his professor. "The one and only."

"Now you wanted to show me your broom? May I, see it?" Holding her hand out tentivly, Macgonagall gasped when Harry dropped the broom into her hands. "Oh my goodess! So finely made!" Shifting the broom form one hand to another, she grinned excitedly, and Harry could almost imagine her jumping up and down with joy. "Let me see how fast it goes."

Mounting the broom, Harry sped into the cool, crisp night. Power thrummed at his fingertips and his broom turned with ease, at touches as light as a feather. He KNEW he was going fast, the blur that was the stands told him that. A whistle shattered the tranquil silence of the pitch, and Harry reluctantly dipped down and swung over to where Professor Macgonagall was. He wasnt quite ready to get off yet, so he hovered above his professors head, making her look up.

"Now THAT is a fast broom Potter!"

James POV

"Hey where's Harry?" Ginny and Ron squirmed, while Hermione just looked guilty. "No where!" they choursed. "Well if he's no where why isnt he here?" Sirius countered. "Because he's no where!" Ginny responded cheerily, her eyes flickering to the window facing the quidditch pitch. Giving her a strange look, James's next sentence was cut off when Lily flopped down next to Ginny, Dorcas next to Ron, and Gracie next to him. "Sup big bro." Grinning he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Hey little sis"

"Hey Tails!" Remus, Sirius and Peter sang. "Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail." Nodding at each of them in turn, Gracie survayed the group sitting on the couch. "Hey were missing Harry. Where did he disapear to?" "They wont tell us" Sirius whined. "It's not fair! Lily-Flower did they tell you?" James held back a laugh when he saw the look of horror spread across Lily's face. "What did you just call me?" she snapped. "I called you Lily-Flower!" Sirius stated, oblivious to the fact that a yelling match was fastly aproaching. Closing her eyes, Lily took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, flashing them a pained smile. "Lily-Flower?" She asked weakly. "Um ok whatever but no he didn't tell us."

James was shocked. Lily didn't get mad for Sirius caling her Lily-Flower? What the heck? Who died and made Lily civil when she was talking to us? Why did she end up even sitting next to us? Liy must have seen the confusion flash through his eyes, because she offered him a hesitant smile. The only person who saw this exchange was Gracie, who grinned to herself. Lily would fall in love with her brother, she had to.

"Um I think im turning in, what about you guys?" James said hastily, standing up and brushing imaginary pieces of dirt of his pants. "Yeah im beat" Sirius added, yawning. "Me too." Remus stood and started towards the dorm. "I'm not tired." Peter said, settling down in his chair. James gritted his teeth. Peter could be so stupid sometimes. "Come on Pete."

"But im not tired!"

"I don't care just cme up with us!" Grabbing his friends arm James hauled Peter up the stair. "G'night!" He called over his should, attemting to ignoor the looks of confusion plastered across the girls faces.

"Alright get the map Padfoot, I'll get the cloak, we need to find out where Harry is." Digging through his trunk, he fished out the invisability cloak and tossed it on his bed. Sirius passed James the map, and the four mauraders crowded around it. "I Solemly Swear I am Up To No Good." Ink bloomed across the cover of the map, just as footsteps began to come up the stairs. "Crap!" Sirius swore, shoving the map under his bed. The door flung open revealing…Gracie. A very angry looking Gracie.

"You guys were going to do something without me?"

James let out a sigh of relief, running his hand through his hair. "Because it involves our roommate, not yours." Arching her eyebrow she plopped down on his bed. "May I remind you who figured out the spell to create the map, and found a majority of the secret passages? I have the right to come with you." Giving her an annoyed look, James groaned angrily. "Come on Tails, really?" "I'm a Maurader at heart to, not a Lioness."

Well that settled it then. Whipping the map back out, the five quickly crowded around it, pouring over the contents. They searched every inch of the castle before Remus cried out "I found him! I think…." Remus looked confused as he peered at the tiny moving dot that was flying around the quidditch pitch. "It doesn't say Harry Richardson, It says Harry Potter."

They slowly turned to James, who gulped nervously. "I honestly don't know him" he stated, pulling at his hair. "Can we just go and figure out why he's flying around the pitch, with Macgonagal watching him?"

Enlarging the cloak, the five of them slipped under it, and strode down the stairs. Crouching down to hide their feet. Thankfully, only Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were left. James had the urge to just stop and listen to their conversation, that they would figure out eveything if they did. Shaking his head, he led them through the portrait hole, opening it as little as possible to get out.

They crept through the corridors in silence, swiftly leaning against tapistrys to open secret passages and moving as quickly as possible. They finally made it to the pitch. Without warning, Gracie yanked the cloak off of them, and stuffed it in her pocket. "What are you doing?" James hissed, grasping at the folds of the cloak. "Theres no one anywhere near here, except for Macgonagal, and shes up in the stands. Its dark, we can put it on once we need to get over there."

Leaving no room for argument, Gracie turned to the sky, searching for a dark silloute that would be Harry. Giving Sirius an exasperated look, James turned to the sky to. He couldn't find anyone! Once or twice he thought he saw a figure, but then it would blur again. The sound of a whistle shattered the silence of the pitch, and Gracie quickly threw the cloak over them. A dark figure finally appeared and flew down towards Macgonagall. The five crept towards the two people, one hovering off the ground, the other looking up at the hovering figure.

"Now THAT is a fast broom Potter!" Professor Macgongall said excitedly. _Potter?_ Remus mouthed, confusion etched across his face. Harry let out a laugh. "I can't use it though Professor. Its way faster then the modern broom. What broom can I use?"

"I'll arrange something" Macgonagall said crisply. "It shouldn't be too hard to get one of the newest models for you."

"Oh Ginny plays quidditch too, shes a chaser." James could almost picture the excitement on Professor Macgonagals face. "Oh this year we'll have a good team! We might win! It Miss Weasley's broom a Firebolt?" The boy on the broom shook his head, hair flicking back and forth. "No ma'am. Her's is a cleansweep 7 I think." James could almost imagine his Professor's face fall. "Her's will probably be fine then. Keep an eye out for tryouts. Now come on I will walk you back to the common room." Hearing Harry sigh discontentidly, he dropped of his broom and hoist it over his should.

"Well whats up with that?" Gracie whispered. "How come it was so fast?" Remus shrugged. "Who knows? What do you think Pete?" The small mousy boy shrugged, inspecting his hands shakily. "I don't know maybe they're time travelers." The group exchanged a look and burst out laughing. "Yeah right. Come on we have to get back to the common room."

Ginny POV

"Ok so we're here, now wheres Harry?" Ron, Hermione and I all sat in the room of Requirement, waiting for Harry to arrive. "He was going to see if he could still use his broom right? I wish I could have gone." Sighing, I propped my chin up on my hand.

The door creaked open and a disgruntled looking Harry slipped into the room. "Its not my fault im late." He snapped. "Macgonagall wanted to walk me back to the common room." I chuckled, of course she would want to walk him back.

He dropped down into the last armchair and groaned. "How are we going to keep this up? Ginny slipped up this morning by calling Ron Ron Weasley, Macgonagal keeps calling me Potter, its only a matter of time before somebody hears us slip up! Hermione when I did something wrong, which was on a daily basis, you call me Harry James Potter! If you say that, we're all screwed! And when I see Peter I don't really want to talk to him but Ron, you cant totally ignoor him when he's trying to talk to you." Ron grumbled something about 'But hes evil' and I sighed. "No Ron, he's not. Not yet anyway. He hasn't become a Death Eater yet." My eyes lit up. "We can save him! We can stop him from ever becoming a Death Eater then James and Lily wont die!"

"Ginny no" Hermione started

"That's perfect!" Harry threw in.

Turing to face him, Hermione's face grew red with anger. "Haryr you know the rules about time. You cant change anything big! It would warp the whole future!"

"Yeah." Harry said coldy. "My parents wouldnt die. I would actually get to live with them!" Hermione shrank under his gaze and averted her eyes. "But then what if we never meet each other." She said softly. "You would meet Ron, his parents were in the Order, and they're pureblood, but I would just be some muggleborn that liked to read books."

I walked over and pulled Hermione into a hug. 'Don't be silly. Of course we would still be friends. Why wouldn't we?" She shrugged her shoulders and broke free of my grasp. "Im fine, just being stupid. I guess we could try to stop him. But we should probably get back now." Giving me a small smile she turned on her heel and strode over to the door. "You guys coming?"

**o.O.o**

James POV

"Ok where are they?" the Mauraders stood up and looked around the dorm. "Harry should be back here by now, and Ron never left!" Sirius flung himself onto Remus's bed. "I don't know mate" he drawled. "Maybe they went to find a broom closet." Remus snorted. "That's doubtful. Why are you on my bed anyway. Don't you have your own?"

"Yeah but your bed is more comfety."

"Comfety?"

"Got a problem with how I say my words?"

"No I have a problem with the fact that your on my bed."

The young werewolf shoved Sirius of the bed, resulting in him being pulled off the bed as well. Sirius had latched himself to Remus and Remus's sheets, so him bed as now officially, 'un-made'. "Thank Sirius." Remus snapped, pushing himself off the ground. "No problem mate."

Harry and Ron burst through the door laughing. "Did you see her face?" Ron choked out, before the two of them collapsed in a fit of laughter. "What did you guys do?' Sirius asked, sliding down beside the two of them. "Lily-yell-Ginny-Hermione-'Wandering around after curfew" James nodded knowingly. "So you guys came back, and Lily was sitting there, so she started yelling at Ginny and Hermione because they were out after curfew? And she didn't yell at you guys?" The two boys shook their heads, attempting to stand up so they could go to their beds. "That's brilliant!" James cried, a grin spreading across his face. "How did you do it? Where were you guys?"

"Dissillusion Charm" Harry commented in an offhand voice, avoiding Ron's eyes and James's last question, just in case he started laughing. "Yeah but you can still see outlines of people with dissillusion charms." Remus stated, rasing his eyebrow at the two boys. "If you get good enough it can make you invisible." Ron said collapsing on his bed. Harry followed suit and reached up to pull the hangings around his bed closed. "Hey wait" James said, "Harry, how did you get that scar?" The green-eyes boy froze, pain flickering across his face as he quickly glanced around the room.

"Um.. When my parents were killed, the person who killed them tried to kill me but he couldn't. L-I mean my mom died for me" his voice broke but he quickly recovered. "She placed a charm on me. Love. So Avada Kadavera backfire and weakened the killer." He refused to meet James's eye, or anyone's really. "They're best friend betrayed them." Harry sounded so, pitiful. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked back up at James, then yanked the hangings shut. "G'night." He called.

James looked over to Ron, who also averted his eyes from James's gaze and glared at Peter before also pulling his hangings shut. "Night guys."

James looked at Peter, then Remus, the Sirius. They all had the same look of confusion plastered across their faces._ What. The. HECK?_ James mouthed.

Lily POV

"What are you guys doing out late?" Lily asked, anger boiling inside her. She had just recived a letter from her sister, and it wasn't very nice, so she wasn't in the greatest of moods. Ginny and Hermione looked around wildley, obviously surprised. "Where did they GO?" Ginny muttered. Lily stood up and strode over to the two girls. "I really hoped that the new people WOULDN'T be prankers and people that got in trouble a lot." Lily snarled. "NO no we're not Lily we're not calm down! We don't usually wander around after hours, this is a one time thing I promise!" Hermione pleaded. "Don't give us detention please!"

A sudden tiredness filled Lily to replace her anger and she slumped back on the couch. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "I just got a really bad letter from my sister and…" She broke off, hugging her arms around herself, feeling utterly lost. "Come on Lils, lets get back up in the dorm" Ginny said soothingly, unwinding her arms from her knees and leading her up the stairs. "Im sorry" Lily sobbed. "I-I don't even really know you guys and im just going to dump all my problems on you" Hermione rubbed her back and helped her up the stairs. "I feel like I've known you for longer than a few days." Hermione said softly. "It's ok."

"Oh Lily whats wrong!" Dorcas cried, running over to where her friend was standing, Gracie not far behind. "She got a letter from Petunia" Ginny said quietly, leading the crying girl over to her bed. "Oh Lily, Dorcas gathered her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. "What did it say?" Gracie asked soothingly. Lily shakily opened her hand and dropped a crinkled looking letter on her bed.

_I don't want to write to you, because I have to use your freaky owl and send it to your freaky school, but Mother MADE me. Dad is sick, he has cancer. Im sure your stupid wizards have found a cure for cancer, but your not allowed to give it to use. You guys are selfish freaks who don't care about anyone but yourselves. I don't think you're my sister anymore. You have no right to see my father or my mother so don't come back to our house. Mom is probably going to rehab because she had a mental breakdown when she found out about Dad, and if you come see her I'll send you to the police. Im getting rid of all of your things, you don't live at this house anymore. You have no right to come back and I am in control of the household. If you do, you WILL face the consequesnces you freak. If you were really family, you would be with Dad right now. Freak._

_Petunia_

The blood drained from Hermione's face as she read it. "And Harry had to live with her for 15 years." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Handing the letter to Ginny, Hermione wrapped her arms around Lily, like Dorcas, and began to hum a tune she used to play to fall asleep at night.

_Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah..._

_Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah..._

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
Dear friends in higher places,  
Carry me away from here,  
Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
Than you'd ever believe,_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery,  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky,  
Take to the sky,  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah..._

_On the hills of lore and wonder,  
There's a stormy world up there,  
You can't whisper above the thunder,  
But you can fly anywhere,  
Purple burst of paper birds this,  
Picture paints a thousand words,  
So take a breath of myth and mystery,  
And don't look back!_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky,_

_There's a realm above the trees,  
Where the lost are finally found,  
Touch your feathers to the breeze,  
And leave the ground,_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky,  
Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery,  
Because after all those wings will take you, up, so high,  
So bid the forest a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky._

_You, take to the sky.  
Take to the sky.  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah...  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah,  
Dah, dah, dah, dah, dah, dah...  
You take to the sky..._

Lily's breathing had slowed, and Dorcas layed her gently on her bed. Drawing the curtains they all tiptoed back to their beds. "You have a really pretty voice." Dorcas murmered. "Thanks" Hermione said dryly. "Im glad to know I can put it to use. I just feel so bad for her."

"Don't show it." Gracieadvised. "She hates looking weak. Comfort her in secret." Ginny and Hermione nodded and the girls climbed onto their beds. "Night." They choursed.

"G'night" Dorcas whispered softly.

**Sorry for the slow updates. It snowed so I was playing out in the snow. I don't own Harry Potter or To The Sky. That goes to Rowling and Owl City.** **Update! I would love to hear from you!**

**98**

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I kinda changed this chapter a bit. Tell me if I missed anything**

Lily POV

I felt like shit. No other way to put it. My head hurt like crazy, a throbbing, pulsing feeling that wouldn't go away. I had cried myself to sleep for weeks. It was almost Christmas and I still couldnt get over what my sister said to me. I know that I should but I CAN'T forget what she said to me. I cant go back there over the holiday's and I dont know where I'm going to go. My dad is gone, my mom is freaking out and I cant leave the school. I asked Macgonagal several times but she told me that christmas was almost here, and that I could visit them over break. I dont know if I can though! What if I show up at the station and there's no one there to pick me up? I've tried asking about it through letters but no response. Damn Petunia!

The upside is Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron have been so good to me. The Marauders too. There's something off about the four of them though. I'd been thinking about the whole thing in the great hall on the first day. That was just WEIRD! They appeared out of thin air. Wtf? And Ginny and Harry were amazing quidditch like they'd already played on a house team before. They knew all the rules for Hogwarts and they seemed to find it funny that Robert Wood had so many practices. We won the first two matches because of them. Remus and I get along really well with Hermione. She likes school and studying and reading, but she has a streak of pranking and evil. It was strange how alike Ron and Black were. They pretty both became more douche-bagish when they were together. Bragging and acting like pricks and what-not. After a while that stopped though. I liked Ron now. Black? Hm he was getting there. But yesturday Gin slipped up with Ron's last name. She called him 'Ronald Billius Wea-' then she stopped. What the hell was going on?

Sev was acting weird too. Just because I'm KINDA friends with Potter and them. He got all mad at me yesturday when I tried to cover for them. I'm not even sure why I did it, but because of the new kids (They're not really new anymore though) I hang out with the Marauders more and apparently thats bad because they're just going to hurt me. I'm starting to doubt that though. They dont hex random kids in the halls anymore (Unless it's Sev) and Sev was being really distant this year anyway. He's always hanging out with Avery and Mullciber. Nasty brutes. They cursed me yesturday! They're worse then Potter. Speaking of Potters...

"IT"S SAAAATUUURRRRDAAAAAAYYY!" Gracie cried, tearing the hangings around my bed open. Shrieking from the sudden exposure to light, I curled up and hid my face in my pillow. "Taaaiiillss!" I moaned, using her nickname without relizing it. "If it's Saturday dont bloody wake me up!"

"Come on Lily-Flower! Up Up Up!" Ginny sang, sitting down on my stomache. "Good lord Gin how much do you weigh!" I grunted, attemting to roll over so I could throw her off. It didnt work. "Around 100!" She chirped. "I dont think she actually wanted to know how much you weigh Gin. And damn your light!" Dorcas shouted from the bathroom. "It's a part of my awesomeness!" Ginny called back.

"Ok! I'm up just get OFF!" I bellowed, arching my back and catching Ginny by surprise. Yelling about how I was abusive to friends, Ginny sat on the floor, looking disgruntled. Ignooring her, I knelt down to grab clothes."Open up D.D!" Banging on the door I as rewarded with a yelp of surprise. "Dont do that!" Dorcas huffed, yanking the door open. "You bloody startled me!" Taking in her appearence I arched an eyebrow. Black skinny jeans and white boots with a white buckled belt, Black off the shoulder shirt with a blood-red rose printed on the shoulder. Her long raven hair was a strait waterfall down her back, shimmering as she shook her head side to side. To top it off she had white bangled bracelets and white nail polish, a rose painted on her pointer finger.

"Dressing to impress someone huh?" I asked, smirked slightly. Her tan skin flushed. "N-N-No" She stammered. "I dont know what your talking about." Grinning I shoved past her and shut the door. "Whatever you say D.D!" Slipping of my penguin p.j pants and tugging on my dark blue flare jean i smiled. I loved these jeans they had always been my favorite. I had found them on accident at the back of my closet before I left. Worn at the knees and a stitched moon at the top with stars swirling down the side. A black shirt topped off with a green belt with my hair pulled into a ponytail atop my head and I was ready to go.

"Is 'Mione up yet?" Turning my gaze to the bookworm's bed I groaned. "You guys woke ME up but not Hermione?" sprawled across said girls bed was a thin, brown-haired girl with her mouth open slightly and something that looked suspiciously like drool pooling on her pillow. Wasting no time, I lept onto her bed and perched on her chest. "WAKEY WAKEY!" I cried. Hermione's eyes flew open and her arm flung out, grasping for her wand. Seeing it was me, she tilted her head and glared at me angrily. "I was SLEEPING!" she whined, trying to turn back over. "Not anymore!" Ginny trilled, apearing next to me, fully dressed in a blue tank top and black leather jacket with white skinny jeans. _Does she ENJOY waking people up in the morning?_ I pondered, seeing Ginny's excited face._ Either that or she just wants to see Harry._ Smirking at the thought, I twirled my auburn hair on one finger.

"Can you get off me now?" An annoyed voice snipped. "Oh! right, sorry." rolling off Hermione's bed, I pranced over to Dorcas. "Who you want to impress?"Leaning against the wall, I crossed my arms. "I have no clue what your talking about." D.D replied in an offhand voice. "I'm not trying to impress anyone." she turned away from me to rummage through her trunk. I spun her back around. "D.D! The only time you dress like this is either when you have a crush or you really wanna get laid!" Iretorted. Her dark eyes widened. 'Well I DON'T want to get laid." she muttered. 'I mean I wouldnt say NO to getting laid, but thats not really what I want." she added hastily. "It's Black isnt it" Sighing, I fixed her with a small smile. For a split second it looked like she was going to agree with me, but she quickly shook her head, AGAIN. "You fell for Black" I prompted. "D.D im not stupid! I mean he is pretty sexy, and you guys have been hanging out A LOT lately!"

"You think Sirius is sexy?" Hermione asked, arms crossed and a puzzled look on her face. I sighed. Of course, the part of the conversation she hears is me saying Black is sexy. "You would be stupid not to see that!" I replied. "That doesnt mean I like him! I like J-" quickly cutting off my sentence, I cursed myself. I didnt like Ja-Potter! I didnt like Potter! "You like James?" Ginny asked eagerly, bouncing over next to Mione. "NO" I retorted angrily. "But D.D likes Black" I added smugly. "No I dont!" Dorcas snapped. "Now IF we're all here, we should go to breakfast!" Huffing angrily, she grabbed her bag, then relized she wouldnt need it, and dropped it back on her bed. Quickly running her hand through her hair, she fled down the stairs, calling after her "Ya coming?"

"She definatly fell for him."

**o.O.o**

Harry POV

"DAMNNIT RON!" I swore angrily. Hanging upside down above my bed, feeling blood trickle to my brain, wasn't the best way to wake up. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were roaring with laughter at my dilema. My cheeks heated and tried to ignoor the dizzyness that was starting to blur my already blurred vision even more. "THATS for waking me up like that" Ron said smugly. "That was a bloody accident!" i spat angrily. "I was looking through the Half-Blood Princes notebook you know that"

"Whats that?" I heard Remus ask, and even though I couldnt see his face, I could almost picture the eager look coating his figure. "Nothing" replying hastily, I glared in the general diraction of Ron. "Now let me down Ronald!" Sniggered, my so called best-friend dropped me with a thump onto my bed. Reaching blindly for my glasses, I shrieked when I slid off the bed and banged my head against the nightstand. The room filled with laughter again. "Thank you" I muttered. "For laughing at my pain." My hand slithered up the nightstand and groped for my glasses. Letting out a sigh of relife when I snatched them, I slid them on. My vision cleared and my five friends were rolling on their beds, laughing. "Oh grow up" I sneered, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom, but not before I flicked my wand at Ron. "OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" The room elapsed in laughed again.

Peering into the mirror, I brushed my dark hair aside and traced my scar. It hurt slightly, but not much. Turning away from the mirror I gasped in shock as pain shot through my forehead, blinding me. My breath came in short gasps as I slid down against the sink and clutched my scar. Battling to keep my eyes open and wheezing in pain, I only faintly regestered Sirius banging on the door and telling me to hurry up. Shuddering I attemted to slid my jeans on without passing out and surprisingly succeded. Reaching for my shirt, the second wave of pain came, this time worse then the first. All that was visable was white and flashed of red hazed my vision, and was dimly aware I was whimpering, but my eyes drifted shut and I was somewhere else.

_"We must try" a venemous voice hissed, slashing his wand through the air at a thin, pale, blonde boy in front of him. "Master" the boy gasped. "I-I I'm sorry i will not fail you again!" "We cant AFFORD for you to fail! Do you know how much you set us back? We dont have TIME for you to make mistakes! You MUST get it right!" The voice snarled. "Crucio!" The boy collapsed in a heap on the floor, screaming and begging for mercy, his eyes rolled back and body shaking. "Let that be your lesson. And dont make the mistake again." The Voice turned around, and Harry found himself gazing into the scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort._

_"_Harry! Harry! open up!" Ron was banging on the door this time, and I shakily stood to my feet, waves of nausia rolling through me. Stumbling to the door I wretched it open, revealing the worried face of Ron, and the scared faces or the Marauders. "Is it happening again?" Ron asked in a low voice. I nodded weakly. "It was Malfoy I think." I told him. "He didnt do something right. Damnnit Ron I dont want to see these!" I snarled softly. "It's alright mate, you can block it out you KNOW that, finish getting dressed and come back out here, we'll tell Mione and Gin." Rolling my eyes I groaned. 'We cant tell Mione, she'll flip. You know what happened last time."

"I guess you have a point there mate."

Remus POV

"What happen to Harry?" I was still tired, Full Moon Tonight,

rubbing my eyes I sighed. What was taking Harry so long? Sirius ruffled my hair and I jumped. "where did you come from" I mumbled, jumping away from him and smashing into my bed. "You alright Rem?" he asked, looking concerned. "You look worse then you normally do." rolling my eyes I smacked Sirius lightly on the head, not really putting any effort into it. "Thanks Pads, Good to know your such an amazing friend." I snipped sarcastically. A whimper sounded from the bathroom, and in an instant Ron was over to the door. "Harry mate open up. Come on open up mate!" he sounded panicked. A small scream came from behind the door. "Shit" Ron swore angrily. He banged on the door again as I gave Sirius a scared look. What was up with Harry? "what's happenig to Harry?" James asked, looking nervous. A hissing noise came under the door and Ron swore again. "I thought this had stopped!" he moaned. He continued to bang on the door, while we formed a circle by James's bed. "what do you think is going on?" I asked, hoping the fear wasnt too evident in my voice. "maybe he's having a seizure?" Wormtail suggested, giving Sirius and James a hopefull look, like he wanted to be given a treat or something. "well Ron said he thought it had stopped, so it must have been happening before they came here. It only make sense." Sirius added, actually being serious for once. "what do ya think Prongsie? How suspicious is it? Maybe he's just pleasuring himself." Sirius added as an afterthought. Think about what he said, I retched. "I doubt Harry would do that!" I snapped, trying to rid my mind of that unneeded mental image. Sirius was grinning. "well we never know..." The bathroom door flew open and Harry leaned against the wall lookin pale and tired. His hair stuck up at all angles an his face was sickly pale. His forehead shone with sweat and his breathing was labored. "I knew it" Sirius whispered. "Oh shut up you prat" I snapped. "This is serious." Bad choice of words. "No no I'M Sirius Moony, how many times must I tell you this?"

Harry looked panicked and sent us frequent worried looks. "I guess you have a point there mate" ron commented, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes and stumbled over to his bed, his hands messing his hair up and flattening like a nervous habit.

_"Do you think she'll say yes this time? I haven't done anything that bad lately, I've actually been NICE!" James whined nervously. He ran his hair through his hair to mess it up, then flattened it down again. Like a nervous habit. Straitened his glasses, he pushed through the door. "Good luck mate" Sirius told him, sniggering. Catching Padfoot's eye, I choked back laughter as James called out, "Lily-Flower! May I be graced with your presence?" A resounding smack filled the room._

Harry straitened his glasses and slipped the shirt in his hands on. "You guys coming?" He offered us a weak smile, it didnt really meet his eyes. Without thinking, I rumaged through my bag and grabbed a bar of HoneyDukes chocolate. "Heads up" I called, tossing it to my friend. I flashed him a smile when he gave me an odd look. "Chocolate makes everything better"

"Thanks Prof- I mean thanks Moony." he stammered gratefully, snapping off a bit of chocolate.

"Anytime Prongslet." the nickname slipped out before I relized what I was saying. He looked so much like Prongs, I just though of him as a miny Prongs, a Prongslet. "Thats PERFECT!" Sirius yelled, twirling me around. "Now we need a name for Ginger"

"Isnt that a nickname?" Peter snorted, leaning back on his bed and brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah but it's not GOOD enough!" Sirius whined. "His name had to be SPECIAL!"

"Can't I just go by Ron?" Said boy asked, annoyance plastered across his face. "Nope, how about... Cub." James suggested. "Like a lion cub, with the red hair." proud of his thinking, James grinned. "So it's settled." Sirius said, leaving no room for arguement. "The newest Marauders are Prongslet and Cub."

Tramping out of the room, Ron's eyes met Harry's confused gaze. "They get cool names, like Prongs and Moony, and we get CUP and PRONGSLET? Whats up with that?" Ron hissed. Color returned to Harry's cheeks as he laughed at Ron's annoyed face. "It's kind of ironic though." Harry mused. He laughed lightly. "Of course they dont know that."

Standing slightly behind them, my brow furrowed. Now I was positive they were hiding something. But what? "Moons ya coming?" shaking myself from my thoughts, I trailed behind my friends. "But What?" I whispered.

Lily POV

"Tails calm down" I laughed breathlessly. "We'll catch them eventually, like, when we get down to the Great Hall." Dorcas had fled with Hermione and Ginny, and Gracie was dead set on finding them. "Yeah Tails calm down." a voice behind me mimicked, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Hello Black." I said pleasently. "Morning Lily-Flower." he answered cheerfully. Black wasnt really that bad. Sure he shagged every girl in the school and was one of the biggest pranksters EVER, but he was actually nice (If you weren't on the reciving end of his curses) "Hey Evans" another voice called, sounding hesitent, but still throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Hey Potter" I laughed. Potter wasnt half-bad either. "Hey Lily, I cant do duties tonight. I have to go see my Mum" Remus's soft voice called. He walked next to Gracie, arm over her shoulder, Harry on the other side, arm thrown over G's shoulder as well. Ron and Peter walked out ahead, but walked backwards so they could see us.

"Yeah Rem it's fine" smiling softly. Why couldnt he just tell me? I already knew he was a werewolf. I had found it out a while ago. I was on the way to finding out Potter, Blacks, and Petegrews nicknames too. Moony was pretty obvious, but the other three were trickier. My eyes drifted to Harry and internally I groaned. He looked like shit. His face was pale and eyes dead. He constantly rubbed his forehead, and winced in pain from time to time too. "Hey Harry you ok?"

"Oh it's not Harry now" Sirius cut across. "It's Prongslet." Arching my eyebrow, I peered at "Prongslet". Harry rolled his eyes and a ghost of a smile flitted across him lips. "It's nothing" he reassured me, but seeing his voice was shakey, that didnt help me much. Slipping out from Potter's and Black's arms I stood in front of him so he couldnt keep walking. "Your SICK!" I insisted.

"I'm Fine"

"Your Sick!"

"I told you Lils, I'm FINE!"

"No your NOT!"

"Leave him alone Lil-flower" Gracie said tiredly. "I really would like to eat soon you know." Giving Harry a look to tell him 'this isnt over' I turned on my heel and flounced off, arm in arm with Gracie. "Come on guys!" I called behind me. "Your GOING to be late for breakfast!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sliding in beside Ginny I ignoored the rest of the halls whispering as Black slid in next to Dorcas, Potter next to Black, Remus next to me, and Peter next to Remus. Harry and Ron sat on the opposite sides of Ginny and Hermione. "Harry what happened?" Hermione pestered. Harry groaned, much to the amusment of the rest of the table. 'Nothing 'Mione, nothing. Honestly your just like my Mum sometimes." Hermione froze and her eyes flickered to me for a split second. "But Mate your-"

"Figure of speech ron" Ginny snapped. Nodding dumbly, Ron turned to load his plate with food.

"Now remember" Macgonagals strict voice sliced through the morning conversation. "We have Hogsmead tonight, and you are leaving to go home for christmas on Monday. Use your day wisely." She added crisply. Startled, I droped my fork, letting it clatter noisily. "Today's hgosmead?" I question. "I didnt know there was a Hogsmead trip today!"_Because Potter didnt ask you out._ Chuckling, Dorcas rolled her eyes. "I'm taking you Christmas shopping."

"NO!" I cried. "I HATE shopping with you! Gin! Mione! save me!" I whined. "That wont do any good, they're coming too." Dorcas said matter of factly. This looked like new news to my friends. "Excuse me?" Ginny quipped. "I dont think so! I've heard things about you when you shop! I'm not putting my life in your hands!"

"Too Late"

"Not going"

"Yes"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA!" Dorcas cried. Ginny looked confused. "Bu-Bu-But NO!"

"I'm not suffering alone" I hissed, emerald eyes flashing with malice. "We'll meet up with you guys around lunch at the Three Broomsticks, kay?" Black look shocked, as did Gracie "Yeah yeah sure!" Potter answered quickley. "See ya there." Flashing them a smile, I followed Dorcas's already retreating figure. "Come on Gin, get over it. You too Mione. And Tails stop looking so shocked." They followed me meekly, and as soon as I walked out of the hall I heard a loud voice behind me.

"YES!" Potter cried. Catching Hermione's eye we burst out laughing. It wasnt long until Dorcas, Gracie and Ginny joined in.

"So your suddenly all buddy buddy with them huh?" a cold voice asked, causing my laughter to cease. "Aw come on Sev they're really not that bad!" Dorcas gave him a dark look and turned on her heel. "Come on Lils!" Ginny called. "We have to get ready to go to Hogsmead." Giving Severus a sad look I turned away and started to run to catch up with my friends._ What happened to us?_ His hand caught my arm. Flipping me around, his black eyes bored into mine. His full of anger, mine full of fear. "Why are you hanging out with them?" he hissed angrily, gripping my arm tighter. "They're my friends now." I replied, hiding my unease. I had never seen Sev like this. "Your FRIENDS with them?" He shouted. "How can you be FRIENDS with them after all they've done to me?" Fury rose in me and I yanked my arm away. "It's not like YOUR trying to make amends! YOU rile them up and make them angry, to get them to curse you so I yell at them! Your just as bad as them! And dont tell me something's fishy abaout Remus because there's nothing WRONG with him! So he goes and visits him Mum every month! Just leave them alone! If you leave them alone, maybe they'll do the same to you."

Turing on my heel, I ignoored the look of hurt in his eyes and sprinted after my friends. How could he say those things? The people he hung out with... they cursed my best friend last week. So why should i trust him? He hangs out with them, the people that actually TRY to hurt other students. The Marauders just pranked people, but they never intentionally hurt anyone. _Wait, why am I defending them?_ a small voice asked._ Because they're not as bad as you thought they were._ Another voice replied. They really weren't... Black was funny. Probably funnier then the Weasley's and thats saying something. Remus was sweet, and it was just too bad that he was a werewolf. Peter was kinda in the background, but I'd tutored him before and he was always polite. and Potter... well Potter was just as nice as Remus, as funny as Black, and sometimes as polite as Peter. Not very often though.

"What was that about?" Gracie questioned, hands on her hips outside the portrait hole. "I defended the Marauders and Sev got mad." I mumbled, scuffling my feet on the ground. D.D's eyes widened in shock, and Gracie shook her head. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a knowing glance and fought back giggles. "It's not that weird!" I protested. "They're really not that bad!"

"I know that" Gracie commented, looking thoughtful. "I've been trying to tell you that for years and you wouldnt listen. But why now?" shrugging I turned to the fat lady. "Who knows."

"Scarlet Night" I uttered, and the Fat Lady smiled at me. "Good luck Lils." Taken aback that she was actually listening, I smiled weakly and climbed through. The common room was deserted, most likely to the fact that everyone was already at Hogsmead. Ginny and Hermione already had their coats, so they waited as Graice, D.D and I darted up the stairs to get ours.

"So the sudden intrest in the Marauders?" Gracies asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "Is nothing" I added firmly. "We're just meeting up with them."

"Thats a lie" Dorcas cut in. "You totally fell for one of them."

"Well you fancy for Black!" I retorted. "NO I didnt!" she said forcfully, blushing. "But who did YOU fall for? who do you fancy?" She asked eagerly. "It's one of the Marauder's isnt it!"

"Oh well you caught me!" I replied sarcasticly. "How did you know I fancied Remus?"

"You fancy Remus?" Hermione asked, climbing the stairs. She looked amused. "I was kidding!"

"It's ok to admit your true feeling Lils" Hermione sang. "The first step to acceptance is denial!"

"Oh shut it so we can go to hogsmead." I snipped, shrugging my coat on. "Can we get totally swashed?" Gracie asked looking excited. "Only if we get our hands on the firewhiskey" I replied.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Ok I got all my christmas gifts." I whined, dragging D.D away from the clothes. "And so did everyone else. Lets head over to the Three Broomstick now PLEASE!" Gracie shook her head at me, while Hermione looked pained as Ginny wrapped a scarf around her neck. 'It looks perfect on you!" Ginny squealed. "Yeah except its 15 galleons." Hermione replied dryly, unwinding the lavender scarf from her neck. "It is pretty though." Thinking quickly, Gracie pulled a handful of money from her purse. "Buy it." she insisted. "No no no I couldnt do that" Hermione said quickly. "Take it 'Mione" Gracie said dangerously. "NO it's yours."

"Well now its yours! I'm not going to spend it anyway." Gracie snapped, forcing the coins into Hermione's hands. "Just take it" Gracie said softly. "Please." Seeing the look on Gracies's face, Hermione nodded weakly and took the money willingly. Glee spread across her face as she hurried to the counter to buy it.

Ok so I had some nail polish, a shirt she had been eyeing at our last visit, and a belt for D.D, plus a picture of me, her, and Gracie. For Gracie I got a dark purple fedora with a white ribbon around it, a black jacket, and the same picture I had given D.D. For Ginny and Hermione I got simple, but pretty, necklaces with glass figures on them. On Hermiones it was a small otter, that moved and walked around when it was in the palm of her hand. For Ginny it was a mini horse, that also moved when not around her neck. I also bought them charm bracelets. For my parents I got them a two whole baskets of HoneyDukes candy. they loved it. For Petunia I got a notebook that would only open to her voice. Maybe that would make her not as mad at me. Feeling guilty, I bought Sev a whole new set of scales and a small basket of his favorite candies. As a last thing to spend my money, I had spotted the perfect things for the Marauders. _You dont need to buy them anything_. I thought. But they had been really nice lately...

Wandering over to the shelf, I peered down at the four pocket watches sitting next to each other on the shelf, nestled in silver wrapping. Picking up the first one I opened it. Behind the face of the clock was a deer, pacing from side to side and looking up at me._ Prongs._ Setting it down gently, I scooped up the next one. A black dog cocked it's head to the side and panted happily before leaping up and running from side to side. _Padfoot._ The next contained a honey-colored wolf that lifted its head in a silent howl._ Moony._ The last held a small mouse, scurring from side to side._ Wormtail._ "Hey Gracie!"

Loping over to me she gasped. "These are perfect!" she squealed. "Ohhh what's this." lifting a slender locket she opened it. "looooooove I have to get it" Gracie sighed. Snatching it from her hands I peered inside. A small kitten was playing with a ball of yarn._ Tails._ Figures. Gracie loved kittens. "Can you guys all chip in so we can get this for the Marauders?" I asked nervously, shifting back and forth. "I mean I think this is really cool. It kinda goes with their nicknames." Throwing me a sharp look, Gracie nodded slowly. "Yeah your right. Ok they are 10 galleons apiece." Rumaging through my purse, I pulled out 10 galleons. "This will pay for one of them."

Ginny offered 5. "Sorry i spent the rest already"

Hermione offered 5 as well. "Now you can buy two."

Gracie coughed up the rest of the money. I felt a bit guilty, because she was paying for most of it, but she seemed pretty happy about it. "So this is from all of us, right?" Gracie questioned, tucking the velvet box inside her cloak. "Yep!" Ginny chirped. "Now onto the Three Broomsticks!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

James POV

"Where are they?" I whined, tapping my fingers on the table. A ghost of a smile flickered across Harry's face and he shrugged. "No clue. soon though because it's almost lunch."

"Is Prongsie nervous for his little date?" Sirius sang at the top of his lungs. "Shut it you GIT" Remus chuckled. "But IS our little Prongsie nervous?" he teased playfully. "I think PADFOOT is nervous too. Who's the special girl huh?" Sirius stopped singing and glared at me. "No one" he said shortly. "I bet its Doooorcaaassss." Ron stage-whispered. Peter giggled and Sirius turned to face Ron. "Now listen I dont like-"

The bell at the door rang, and 5 slightly tipsy looking girls stumbled into the shop. Gracie was tucking a bottle of dark red liquid inside her cloak. "Oh no" I muttered. Hermione whispered something to Lily and she smiled dreamily and giggled. Ginny pointed to where we were sitting and the five of them stumbled their way to where we were sitting. Dorcas slid in next to Sirius, Gracie next to Remus, Ginny next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron. Lily looked a bit lost as she sat down next to me. "Tails why do you have that?" I asked, annoyed. "I dont know what your talking about"

"Give me the bottle Tails."

"What bottle?"

"Tails..."

"I dont ha-"

She was cut off as Rosemarta stopped by our table. "How many butterbeers?" she asked, quill at the ready. "Well Rosie dear" Sirius cooed. "I think we would like 9 butterbeers." he grinned at her and winked. Rosmarta blushed and quickly wrote down what they wanted. "Thank you " she responded, winking back. Turning on her heel, she strode away to the next table. "Do you think we should have gotten them water?" Remus asked as Ginny lay her head down on the table. "No im fine" she slurred. "Just a little tired." Harry laughed. _Atleast he doesnt look sick anymore._ I thought. "Gin do you want any water?" She shook her head firmly and lifted her head back up. "Im fine"

Beside me, Lily leaned against me, resting her head on my shoulder. "So where did you guys go?" she asked softly, her breath tickling my nose. "Well we went to the Shrieking Shack, then to Zonko's, then to Honeydukes." I rattled off. "We went to Honeydukes, Mary's Trinkets, Clair's Boutique, then Hogshead before we came here." she responded. "That explains everything." I muttered. "Here's your Butterbeers!" Rosie said cheerfully, sliding them across the table. Lily leaned away from me and towards the bottles at the end of the table. The girls all took a swig of the sweet drink and sighed, their eyes becoming more focused. "Butterbeer always make me feel better" Dorcas commented. "Now that we cant talk, what did you think of the lesson in DADA yesturday?

They fell in and out of conversation seamlessly, and both groups wondered why they hadnt hung out more before. The talked up to the last hour, when Macgonagall called them back up to the castle. Walking and laughing together to the amazement of the rest of the school._ Maybe this will work._ I thought happily as we split at the dorms. "Night!" the girls called, racing up the stairs. _Maybe it will._

**was that ok? im sorry it took me so long, and im sorry that its taking me so long to post for Sent from above, I'll try to post today or tomorrow for that. I really have no excuse, just that fact that i've been super busy. The other kinda pathetic thing is that i just figured out that i've been spelling Marauder wrong. I was spelling it Maurader. i feel very stupid. Tell me what you think about the chapter! Whats stuff would you like me to add? any ideas? REVIEW PLZZZZ**

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

**Listen i know i havnt updated in FOREVER but i promise its not my fault. My mom hasnt let me on the computer in a week, because of a huge project i had. Please dont hate me i will try to update sooner next time i promise.**

Lily POV

I tore the letter from Petunia open at breakfast, not sure i would like what i was about to find. The sounds of the Great Hall faded into the background as my eyes skimmed the letter. A choked sob rose in my chest, and it took all of my willpower to hold it back. "Are you OK Lils?" D.D asked. Gracie placed her hand on my shoulder, and Ginny and Hermione looked at me anxiously. Tears blurred my vision, and i dropped the letter, stood up, and raced from the table. I sprinted through the halls, hair streaming behind me. I barely noticed the whispers and strange looks i was getting. I just wanted to be alone.

I finally found an empty corridor, an unfamiliar one too. Sliding down the wall i sat there, head between my hands, and sobbed. Why did this have to happen to me?

Ginny POV

D.D stooped down and picked up the letter that had fallen from Lily's hands. Scanning it quickly, her eyes grew wide. "We have to find her. Guys come on."

"What is it?" James questioned, leaning forward. "Yeah can i see?" Sirius chimed in. Folding the letter quickly, D.D grabbed Gracie's arm. "Mione, Gin, we have to find her, just trust me." she begged. we stood to follow her. "Whats wrong with Lils?" Remus called to our retreating backs. we ignored them.

"Why exactly do we have to find her?" I asked, jogging to keep up with Gracie and D.D. They handed me the letter wordlessly.

_Lily,_

_He's gone. he died last night. the cancer took his life. i hope your happy. I'll send you the invitation to the funeral i guess. I don't know what to do Lils. Im so scared for mum. i would advise not coming home for Christmas. there wont be anywhere to stay._

_Petunia_

The letter was smudged from tears, and it sounded like Lily's sister could make up her mind. She didn't seem to know weather to be mad at Lily, or grieve with her._ We have to find her. And fast._

"Guys come on we have to find her." an idea struck me. "Hey Gracie can we use your brother's map?" Gracie gave me an odd look and i panicked. I wasn't suppose to know about that!_ Shit!_ "Um that's a good idea!" i breathed a sigh of relief when she didnt question me. Hermione glared at me though. _Sorry_ i mouthed. Rolling her eyes, she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Fishing around in her bag, Gracie finally produced a worn piece of parchment. Sliding her wand out of her beg, she positioned it above the paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." she uttered quietly. Like someone placed a drop of ink in the paper, it bloomed across the surface, coming to form the words 'Marauder's Map'.

"Cool" Dorcas breathed, reaching out to touch the yellowed paper. "How did you guys do it?" Shrugging, Gracie unfolded it, scanning the array of dots for the one labeled Lily. Stepping closer, we all crowded around it to try and find her. "There she is!" I cried. Pointing to the deserted corridor, I watched as Gracie started tracing random lines up through walls and floors. "Alright i know how to get there." She said confidently. Striding towards the painting on front of us, she smiled sweetly at the teenage wizard on the front. He winked back and swung open, revealing a passage. 'Come on" she whispered. Giving Hermione a worried look, we ducked inside. I didn't think we had found this passage. Would have to keep it in mind once we got back to our time so we could add it to the map._ If we get back to our time._ No I can't think like that, got to stay positive.

Feeling along the dark tunnel, I supressed a curse when i jammed my toe against the hard stone. Eye's watering, I groped out ahead of me, hoping I wouldn't run into D.D. A blinding light filled the small space, and i giggled as Hermione swore. "It's too bright!" she moaned. "Stop complaining." Filing out into the corridor, we scanned around. Where was Lily? a large sob led us directly to her. She was sitting in a small niche, head down so her hair covered her face like a curtain. She was visibly shaking as Gracie knelt down next to her. "Lis?" she asked gently. 'Are you alright?"

She lifted her head, revealing her tear streaked face. With a pang, I remembered when Harry left, and how Fleur found me crying in my room. That was when i really started liking Fleur. She really cared about me. Dropping down next to Lily, i pulled her into my arms. "Hey its ok" i whispered. "Everything's going to be alright. It'll get better i promise." We had formed a circle around her. Letting her cry was the best thing to do. If she kept it bottled up she would explode. But that was obviously what she was set on doing. Sniffing angrily, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Standing up abruptly when she heard the bell ring, she swore loudly. "We have Transfiguration, we have to go." Pulling on her arm, D.D tried to get her to stop. "Lily are you sure you want to go to class?" Lily attempted to muster up the bravest face she could. "Im fine. let's go."

I didn't believe her. Not one bit. It was quite obvious no one else did either. I had half a mind to steer her towards the common room, but decided against it. No one else knew what me and 'mione had been through, and even though it would help here, we needed to let things play out. If it got really bad i would take her back. Lily persuaded Gracie to let us use a shortcut to get to Transfiguration, and when we finally burst through the doors, i knew exactly what we would do to avoid trouble.

Snatching the letter away from Hermione, i darted to the front of the classroom before Macgonagal could say anything. "Im really sorry we're late Professor but we did have a reason." i told her breathlessly. Handing her the crumpled letter, i held my breath as her eyes skimmed it. Giving Lily an apologetic look, she nodded. "That's quite alright. We're practicing changing a teacup into a mouse." Wandering over to Hermione, i took two teacups out of the bin and handed one to her. the rest of the class slowly began to talk again as Lily, D.D and Gracie fetched cups as well. With out waiting, i waved my wand and transformed the cup into a cute little mouse. "How did you do that?" Gracie gasped. Looking over i relized Hermione had done the same thing. We had been exceling the whole year, but keeping it quite hidden. I had just slipped up, and im sure Hermione had too. "Um, we've done it before."

"Without saying the incantation either? Or knowing it even?" D.D said skepticly. My eyes widened and my grip on the mouse tightened as well. Oops. Macgonagal strode over, probably to tell us what spell we were supposed to say. Her eyes lit up as her gaze fell on the two wriggling mice. She opened her mouth to question us, then shut it again. She knew we were from the future, and in out 7th year there, so she didn't have to ask to know how we already knew how to do it. Giving us a stern look she walked off. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Gracie and Lily were giving us odd looks now. "How did you guys already know it?" Lily asked, voice shaking slightly. "Our... friends have taught us a lot." Which was true. Harry did teach us a lot, and Professor Lupin became our friend.

James bounded over. "Hey guys! Anyone get a mouse yet?" he held up his own wriggling creation. "They did." Gracie scowled, pointing to Hermione and me. He turned to face us now. "How many tries did it take for you to get it?"

"One." He glared at me. "No really how many tries, you can't have gotten it on your first try."

"But we did." He looked shocked, an expression that occupied Harry's face the majority of the time. And speaking of Harry...

"Didn't we tell you to act like you didnt know the spells?" He hissed in my ear. "It was like a natural thing!" i whispered back. "I didn't even relize i was doing it." Ron rolled his eyes. He had a mouse in front of him too. "Well you guys already have mice!"

"We've been pretending to fail the first half of class." he pointed out. "You walked in and preformed the spell perfectly, plus wordless." Seeing Remus give us curious looks i swore under my breath. "He heard our conversation." i mumbled. "Talk about something else." Harry quickly strung up something about quidditch, and Ron hastily turned to Remus to talk to him. I didnt miss the furtive looks he kept giving me though. Gracie was still questioning Hermione, along with James and D.D. Lily was being comforted by (surprisingly) Peter. Sirius had joined Ron and Remus's conversation.

"Everyone who didnt master the spell please practice." Macgonagall called out. "And Potter, Black, Richardson, Lupin and Ginny please stay after." Harry looked mildly surprised at being called Richardson, but shrugged it off. The class filtered out, lily stumbling behind. Pity for the girl shot through me. I knew exactly what she was going through. The same thing seemed to be running through macgonagal's mind. She watched Lily like a hawk until she was out. Then she turned to us. "I want you to kill Ravenclaw tomorrow." she instructed. "We can't afford to loose this match." Sirius and James nodded seriously. Gracie rolled her eyes. "When are we anything less then amazing Minne?" Turning to me she grabbed my arm. 'We need to go find Lily again, who knows where she wandered off to." Me, Gracie, and James were chasers, Harry was seeker, Sirius was a beater as was Remus, and Kyle Wood was the Captin and keeper. **( A/N i forgot to put quidditch try-outs in a chapter. Lets say it was in between now and the previous one. I leave out so much stuff so sorry, this is one of my first fanfics so dont hate me =p sorry)**

Waving to the Marauders, I ran along with Gracie, pouring over the map. "No she's in the Great Hall, we're safe." folding it i muttered "Mischief Managed" and tucked it inside my bag. Slowing to a walk i grabbed Gracie. "Come on we don't need to run, so slow down."

"Ok this is better then. I can question you." Panic seized me. Had they already guessed? "Well too bad, already at the Great Hall, save the questions for later!" Plastering a fake smile across my face, I slipped inside the Great Hall and hurried over to where D.D, Hermione, Ron, Peter, and Lily where sitting. "Hey guys!" Grinning at Lily, i faultered slightly as her eyes rose to meet mine, and instead of the lively emerald they normally were, they were a dull, dead, flat color. No sparkle, no shine. How many times had i seen Harry's eyes like that?

Shaking the thought from my mind, I piled food onto my plate. Beside me, Hermione was doing the same, as was Ron. We were still not used to having three good meals everyday. "Why do you guys eat so much?" D.D mused, peering at her own partly-filled plate. "Who knows it will always be a mystery." Harry joked, sliding in across from me. Ron smiled and clapped him on the back. "Good luck tomorrow mate." Harry snorted, sliding his glasses back up his nose. "Well there's no dementor's are there?" he asked dryly, earning a few looks from Gracie and D.D. "That wasnt funny!" i snapped. "We thought you were dead!" _Cut it!_ Hermione mouthed, shutting her book with a snap.

"Hello beautiful" Sirius plopped down next to Ron, James next to Harry, Remus next to Peter. Sirius was grinned cheekily at Lily. D.D tried to motion to him to be quiet, but he didnt see. lily didn't look up again, but instead kept her red hair down like a curtain in front of her face. Wincing when i heard a small sniffle, i also tried to motion to Sirius. "Shut up." i hissed. Of course he ignored me. Hermione's book was back inside her bag now, and even Ron and Harry understood that something was wrong. Peter obviously didnt get it, Remus looked thoughtful, James looked eager, and Sirius looked evil._ Oh no no no no_ I chanted._ Why can't you just listen Sirius?_

_"_Come on Lilykins" he chimed. "You know you love meeeee!" her shoulders stiffened. "Lily-Flower stop ignoring me!" that was it. "Sirius Black will you shut UP" she roared, standing up violently. Her eyes were red and tear tracks traced her cheeks. _Oh Sirius just stop._ i warned. "Who died and made you queen?" Sirius snorted. we all froze. That was the absolute WORST thing he could have said. Lily's face drained of color, and for a split second her hand drifted towards her pocket. Her eyes widened and she drew back her hand before slapping him across the face. A choked sob escaped her as she fled the hall.

"Sirius Orion Black your so STUPID!" D.D shrieked, coming down on him with a book, hitting him repeatedly. "She just got a letter that her father died today!" Sirius gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing stupidly. "I didnt know" he murmered. "Thats no EXCUSE!" D.D screeched. Leaping up, I caught her around the waist and dragged her off the stone-like Sirius. D.D collapsed into my arms, dropping the book to the floor. Hermione and Gracie ran from the hall, obviously after Lily. Harry went too. That wasn't too surprising, she WAS his mother, she just didn't know it yet of course. Ron was peering at D.D, his large blue eyes sad. Peter had inched closer to Ron, also looking sad. Remus was deathly pale, the bags under his eyes much more apparent. _Full moon tonight._ I thought absently. James and Sirius sat frozen in their seats.

Shifting D.D out of my arms, and into Ron's, I knelt beside Sirius. "Hey, we should get out of here." All eyes were on the odd little group as Ron supported D.D, Peter trailing behind him, my hands on James and Sirius's arms as Remus trailed behind us. Leading them through several shortcuts, I stopped by a painting of the sea. Pushing it outwards, I revealed a little ledge overlooking the Black lake. I sat the two boys down. "It's not your fault Sirius." His large, gray eyes looked at me pleadingly. "I didn't mean it, you know I didn't!" Deep down, i knew he didn't. He hated his parents (not that I was supposed to know this much about it) and they hated him. They had turned his little brother against him and disowned him. He would never want them for someone else. He treasured family, he would have never said what he said to Lily if he had known her Father had passed. "Listen I know you didn't. You would have never said that if you knew her Father had passed away. I know that-" stopping i shook my head. I couldnt say anything else. I wasnt sure if he had run away yet. "But she doesn't know that. You have to apologize to her."

Nodding grimly, he made to get up. "Lets not go to class, alright?" Giving Sirius, James, and Ron a pleading look, I gestured to the lake. "It's so pretty can't we stay here?" Without saying a word, Ron and peter sat next to Sirius, Remus next to James. We listened as the bell rang, and I huddled closer to Sirius as the wind picked up. Tears pricked my eyes when I understood that i might never see my family again. Ron seemed to sense what i was feeling, because he stood up, and opened his arms. I dove into them, tears falling freely down my cheeks. Harry was lucky. He got to meet his parents. But me, Ron, and Hermione might never see ours again.

No one said anything as the two of us cried. Well i cried, not sure if Ron did. But twilight fell, and i looked around in alarm. "Remus shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" Ron shot me a look. Oh right. Wasn't supposed to know about that. Well to late for that. "What?" Remus asked crisply, tensing in alarm. "It's getting dark, you need to get to the hospital wing." I didn;t miss the alarmed look that passed through the Marauders. "Oh for god's sake none of us care" i snapped. "Remus you-" Ron clapped his hand over my mouth. Struggling against him, i looked to where his hand was pointing. D.D. She was still here. Crap. "Hi'ya gu'ys was' goin' on?" she slurred groggily. Lifting her head from Remus's lap she glanced around wildly, then blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, sorry Remus." she stuttered. "I-I-I'm gunna go."Shooting up, she darted through the painting and into the corridor.

"How do you know?" Remus whispered horsely. "How?"

"Doesn't matter." i told him firmly. Grabbing his arm, i towed him towards the painting. "Are you guys coming or what?" i demanded. Waking form their daze, the Marauders followed me meekly as i sprinted towards the Hospital Wing. "Mr. Remus where have you been?" a shrill voice demanded, wrenching him from my grip. "It's almost time! hurry up!" Not taking any notice of me or the boys, Pomfery hustled Remus into the back and to the secret passage. Sighing with relief, i turned to face the Marauders. James was two inches from my face. Eyes livid and face red, his wand was pointed between my eyes.

"How did you find out?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Harry POV

"Where's Lily?" i whispered hastily stuffing the invisibility cloak in my pocket. I nicked it from James's stuff. "I don't know!" Gracie moaned. " I don;t know what to do!" Rolling my eyes at her, i reached inside her bag, producing the Marauders Map. "Hello?" waving it in front of her face, i opened it quickly. "I solemnly swear im up to no good." Brushing off Hermione's warning glare, i poured over the map. "Dangit. She's with Pr-Snape." Swearing loudly, Gracie snatched the map back. Seeing what i was looking at, she kicked the wall, causing her to swear again, this time from the pain in her toe. "What do we do?"

Gracie led us through the castle to where Lily and Severus were talking. "Sh" she breathed faintly, throwing out her arm as we rounded another corner.

"I miss them Sev. I miss them already."

"Hey it's alright, you'll be alright."

"But what if im not alright?"

"But you will be! Look i have to go, im meeting up with some friends..."

"Oh those soon to be death eaters?" Lily's voice turned sharp.

"Lily, they're not Death Eaters."

"Yet."

"COme on Lily-"

"No! They're hurting people. I don't know if i can trust you anymore."

Lily stood up, and walked strait towards us. We back away franticly, but she still ran head-on into Gracie. "Lils?" We looked at her, seeing if she would explode because we followed her. Her face crumpled and she burrowed into Gracie. "I don't know what to do!" she sobbed. "Skip class." Hermione commanded firmly. "We're skipping class." Lily's face was shocked as she glanced up at Hermione. "Bu-" Hermione threw her arm over Lily's shoulder, leading her away. "Where is Hermione taking her?" I muttered to Gracie. Said girl shrugged. "Who knows. We have to follow her anyway."

It appeared that the place Hermione was showing Lily was a small ledge overlooking the grounds. Leaning against the wall, i watched carefully as Gracie rocked Lily. Hermione sat beside me. "I feel horrible." she whispered. "Me too. But we've seen so much more death then them. I'm scared because they're so naive." The bookish girl beside me nodded. "Voldemort hasn't taken over yet. There isn't any terror yet. But there will be."

We didn't talk anymore. Once Lily had stopped crying, and given up on her feeble attempts to leave once the bell rang, we sat shoulder to shoulder. Not speaking, just being there. So Lily knew we cared. Finally, after who knows how long, Lily broke the silence. "What am i going to do about Sirius?" her voice was soft, but it was obvious she was on the verge of crying again. "You have to forgive him." I told her quietly. "You're going to regret it if you don't."

"I really enjoy being friends with the Marauders. I don't want it to end because Sirius said something. He didn't know after all." We lapsed into silence again. Sneeking a look at Gracie, i could see she was watching the sky, and her gaze flickered back and forth, like she was trying to plan something to escape. "Full moon tonight, right?" I asked casually. Gracie's head snapped towards me. "Yeah." she said tightly. "Yeah I think so."_ I wonder how me and Hermione could get away so we could follow them?_ I mused. "It's getting kinda dark, we should head back to the common room." I held back a laugh as Gracie released a sigh, relife etched all over her face. "Yeah, we probably should."

Gracie was antsy. I could tell. Hermione could tell. I'm not sure if Lily could, but seeing she was overcome with grief, probably not. "Blithering Withery" Gracie practically shouted at the Fat lady. She led Lily up the stairs first and into the dorms, but then she raced down and back up to the boys dorms. I exchanged a knowing look with Hermione and ascended the staircase. "Oh no no no" We flung the door open to reveal Gracie shifting through her brothers stuff. "Where is it?' she wailed. "He told me he would leave it!" Dumping her brother's things ungraciously on the floor she sat down abruptly.

"Looking for this?" fishing the light, silvery cloak out of my pocket, I held it up to the light. I watched in amusment as Gracie gaped at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Quick as a wink, she jumped forward and snatched it from my grasp. Without offering a word of explanation, the small girl slid down the stairs, throwing the cloak over her as she went.

"Harry!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone. "You can't do that!" Grinning casually at her, i shrugged. "Why not? Now come on, i want to go explore tonight. We need to meet up with Ron and Ginny." slipping the Map out of my pocket, i answered Hermione's unasked question. "I never gave it back to Gracie, and it looks like everyone minus Remus is in the hospital wing." Rolling her eyes at me, she followed as i led her out of the common room. We managed to avoid everyone in our paths, but skidded to a stop when we heard yelling coming from the hospital wing.

"How the HELL did you find out? Answer me!"

Glancing at Hermione, i grabbed my wand and burst through the doors, coming upon Sirius and James pointing wands at Ron and Ginny, Peter looking confused, and Gracie looking angry.

_Oh shit._

**Well there ya go, hope you liked it. Tell me if you have any suggestions or complaints. REVIEW please!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**thx!**

**MsMoony  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for reading and review my last chapter! I felt so excited when i saw your reviews =D**

**Thanks to Maximum Destined Potter for reviewing and saying she liked my story! Means a lot to me**

**Thanks to MoonWafflesOfDoom (love the name, its totally amazing) you got your point across in and...intersting way to say the least. And if it weren't for cliffhangers stories wouldnt never be interesting, so you gotta luv em =D**

**Thanks to inluvwithanythingpotter (once again, love the name. Kinda long but awesome all the same)**

**Thanks Lily-Grace-Black! I'm really trying to work on the spelling stuff, but alas! im just not destined to be a good speller =P and sorry about changing stuff up. I relised that i changed Gracies nickname from Paws to Tails... and was too lazy to change it. oops? =P**

**AllilovesAllie-Sirius that was totally needed. Very epic lol**

**and on with the story!**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ginny POV

"How the HELL did you find out?" James yelled again, red sparks flying from his wand. "Hey mate calm dow-" Ron moved forward to try and intercept James, but was stopped by Sirius. "Back up" he growled. Harry and Hermione pushed past Gracie. "Whats going on?" she demanded. "Why are you guys attacking Gin?" James rounded on Hermmione. "Why are we attacking her?" he hissed, eyes burning, "Maybe it's because she mysteriously knows about Remus's problem." Hermione blinked once, and tilted her head, like a confused puppy. "So? We do too, but we don't care!" Sirius and Gracie looked shocked at this information, and instantly their wands were up again. By now Peter had even caught on and was pointing his wand at Harry, looking a bit uncertain.

"But if they don't care" Peter questioned slowly, "Why does it matter how they found out? If they're not going to tell anyone..." He shot Harry a worried look. "You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Laughing softly, Harry shook his head. "No, we would never do that." He looked pained as he said it, and I felt a pang of guilt for him. They were accusing him of betraying one of the adults he trusted most. Of course, Remus hadn't exactly been his teacher yet, so that might be part of it.

Sirius squared his shoulders and prodded me with his wand, making Harry and Ron hiss. "Go on, I don't want Pomfery coming back to find us arguing. We're going back to the dorms."

They was back was tense. I clung to Harry, while Hermione clung to Ron. "You don't think we're going to have to tell them everything do you?" I breathed in Harry's ear nervously. The same thing seemed to have occured to him and he swore softly. "I really hope not." He whispered back, "Otherwise we're screwed." I knew what he meant. If we told them we were time travelers from the future they would probably kill us. Or think we were crazy. Or tell the whole school we were crazy. All of them were valid options. "So what are we going to tell them?" I murmured. I waited for his answer, trying to ignore the cold eyes staring at us from behind.

"Lies"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

We sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, back to back, just the like in the Great Hall on the day we time traveled. "So, what questions do you want answered?" i asked in an offhand voice. "How do you know about Remus?" Sirius shot, but his voice betrayed him, cracking slightly at the end of his question. "Easy, it's kinda obvious, and when he came back from his "mothers" the first time covered in scars, i decided to look into it." Hermione answered. Thank god she answered, if anyone besides her said that it would raise some serious suspision, no pun intended. James and Gracie still seemed a bit confused, looking extremely similar and I had to hold back a giggle at their expressions. "Guys come on why does it matter?" I asked sharply. "It's not like we're SCARED of him or we CARE! He's still a human being!" The group looked shocked. "What if we knew someone where we were from who was a werewolf?" Hermione said quietly. "How do you know we weren't friends with them?" Gracie looked extremely guilty, but continued to glance out the window.

"Ok ok i believe you, I'm going to go though." Standing, she left the room hurriedly, giving the rest of the Marauders one backwards glance before she left. "By guys" I whispered, slipping the invisibility cloak out of Harry's pocket and into my own. Taking Hermione's hand, I dragged her down the stairs and threw the cloak over us, and sat, waiting for the boys to come down. Minutes past, and Gracie slipped into the common room, and the rest of the Marauders soon followed. "Where's the cloak?" Sirius hissed. "We're going to have to do without it!" Gracie snapped back. "We can't leave Remus their alone!" She transformed into a cat, while Peter turned into a rat, and followed James and Sirius out of the common room.

"Are they gone?" Harry's voice sounded down the stairs. "Yeah it's all clear. Come on hurry up if we want to go roam the grounds." They scuttled down the stairs. "Come on, come on, hurry" Throwing the cloak over Harry an Ron, we flew out of the dorm, ignoring the Fat Lady's calls, and sped out onto the grounds. Stuffing the cloak in my pocket, I let out a whoop of joy and transformed into a dark auburn horse with a chestnut mane and a white diamond on my forehead. Grinning at me, Harry turned into a dark brown stag with a white lightning bolt etched above his eyes. Ron, into a shaggy auburn dog, and Hermione into a sleek black otter.

Hermione(Webs) leaped onto My(Mane) back. Ron(Wags) nipped at Harry's(Hoofs) heels and barked happily, zigzagging towards the forest. Neighing, i followed the two into the forbidden forest. Hoofs nudged at my flank and egged me on, leading me into a chase throughout the trees. I was having more fun that I'd had in a while. Truth be told, I was forgetting why I was there. Forgetting the dates and the time, forgetting who else was in the forest. I had been so safe for the longest amount of time, not on the run or looking out for myself. So when I heard Wags's warning bark, it didn't really register until a large claw shot out and drew a gash down my cheek

Rearing up, i lashed out, kicking the werewolf strait in the face. Guilt shot through me when i relized i had just kicked Remus. Panic came in when i understood I had just angered a werewolf. Shaking the blood out of my eyes, I back up quickly, allowing Wags and Hoofs to take over, driving Moony back. Webs clung to my mane, and i looked around wildly in panic. Where werre the Marauders? Why weren't they with Remus? Neighing urgently, I tried to call Wags and Hoofs off. They wouldn't stand a chance against an angry werewolf, even if they were strong and full-grown wizards. Plus Remus didn't trust them, He didnt know who they were! We needed the Marauders!

I charged forwards again, driving Moony off. _Please please why can't the Marauders show up_. A flurry of tell-tale hoof-beats and paw steps sounded behind us. Ah. Here's the Marauders. A double of Harry intercepted me and began to drive off Moony, but in a kinder way then we had. A big, black dog took Ron's place, and a small black cat lashed out at Moony, causing him to snarl and take off after the cat. After having a silent conversation, the dog shot off but the stag stayed._ Where's Peter?_ I thought absently, but all thoughts were banished from my mind as the tall stag melted into a tall, gangly teenager with messy black hair and rimed glasses.

"Who are you?" James's shaky voice asked. "What are you doing here?" His large hazel eyes were scared as Hoofs stepped forwards._ Should we change back?_ Giving Hoofs and urgent glance, i felt slightly miffed as I was ignored when he bowed, quite like a hippogriff actually, symbolizing we wouldn't hurt him. James's eyes widened, and slipped forwards slowly, hand out. His palm stopped inches from Hoofs muzzle. The stag nudged his hand, and james's face split into a large smile. Almost as if on cue, Webs jumped down from my back and ambled up to the boy. Looking down at the animal walking around his feet, he frowned slightly as he scooped her up. "An otter? Weird bunch of animals" Resting his other hand somewhat absently on Wags's nose, he glanced around us. "an otter, a stag, a horse, and a dog." I snorted lightly, licking his cheek. James giggled and pushed me away. He was so thick. But what i had done seemed to ring a bell in his tiny little mind.

"Your animaguses" he breathed in awe. "I thought we were the only ones." Placing Webs gently on the ground, he rubbed Wags's nose one last time, and petting Hoofs and I he stepped away. "I'm sorry I have no IDEA who you are, and I really do have to go!" He grew up, antlers sprouting from his head and fur shooting from his skin. In less then a second a tall magestic stag stood in front of us. Nodding his head slightly, Prongs galloped off.

Without looking at anyone, I changed back to myself, everyone else not far behind me. "Harry James Potter what were you THINKING!" I scolded angrily, slapping him on the chest. "Ginny..." Harry's voice trailed off. Glancing around I shrugged. "What?" Hermione's face was pale, and Ron looked sickly. "Your cheek..." Ron muttered. Reaching up i felt my cheek and when i looked again it was covered in bright, red blood. My head began to spin as the smell and just the _look_ of the blood reached me. "Ginny Ginny your going to be ok!" Harry said quickly. Cradling me in his arms, he allowed Hermione to heal my cheek and clean me up, ridding me of the stench and feel of blood.

"Ok ok but what now? Harry, James might have made the connection between the scar on your head on the stag and when your human! And what were you two playing at? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Harry looked sheepish. I rounded on Ron. "You KNEW he wasn't in his right mind! So why were you fighting him, we could have just RAN!" Ron regardedly me cooly. "I was trying to keep him from shredding you face anymore then it already was." Reaching up again, I felt the smooth, thin scar running down my cheek. Hermione saw my action and intervened quickly. "We should head back up to the castle. All three of us rounded on her.

"Oh come on-"

"We just need to stay away-"

"We haven't got to go out in FOREVER-"

"Alright alright ALRIGHT!" Looking slightly alarmed, Hermione quickly shushed us. "Come on, but we have to stay away from Remus."

o.O.o

A small mouse watched the forms of an otter, Stag, dog, and horse run off across the grounds. Squeaking, he hurriedly scrambled off in the direction that the werewolf had run. He wondered what they would think of this.

o.O.o

"Your absolutely positive you heard this?" Gracie hissed, clenching her fists. The four of them sat inside one of the lower rooms in the shrieking shack once Remus had fallen back asleep. "I-I-I KNOW I heard it." Peter stuttered. "She called him Harry James Potter and they were the animaguses." James looked extremely worried. "Who are they then?" He whispered. "Who are they and where did they come from?" Sirius rubbed his hands together briskly. "Well there's one thing we can use to find out. James you can nick almost anything from your old man right?" James nodded slowly. "Gracie can help me get almost anything."

"Can you manage to get Veritaserum from him?" Gracie's eyes widened in horror. "NO Sirius. No no no that's ILLEGAL!" Sirius shrugged nolanchly. "So? It's worth it if we find out what they're doing!" James nodded slightly. "I suppose your right. I kinda doubt they would willingly tell us. Ok so me and Sirius are in, what about you Pete?" the mousy boy shrugged. "I guess." He then turned to his sister. "Come on sis. PLEASE we NEED you." Gracie looked skeptical. "James I'm usually game for anything you guys want to do, but this, this is ILLEGAL." Sirius jumped in. "That didn't stop you before when we became animagises."

"But Sirius that was DIFFERENT" she pleaded. "How exactly?" Mouth open in a helpless look, she glanced around wildly to each of the boys. "Fine" she muttered. "I'm game. But we better not get caught." Catching her in a hug, Sirius grinned widely. "I knew you would"

o.O.o

The next day, questions followed Ginny everywhere. The thin scar that ran from the edge of her eye to the bottom of her cheek aroused plenty of questions.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"Did you fall?"

"Did your cat scratch you?"

"Couldn't Madam Pomfery heal it?"

Answering the questions in the blink of an eye with quick simple lies did the trick. The crowd eventually dispatched, but it left the Marauders disgruntled. If she could lie so easily about something like that, who's to say she wouldn't lie about anything else?

"OK Lily, your coming home with me over the summer." Gracie confirmed. "G I ca-" the raven-haired girl reached over and gripped her hand. "Lily please, I dont want you to stay here alone." The pleading eyes Gracie gave the red-head won her over, because she collapsed into her arms and nodded wearily. "Alright" she whispered. "You win" Dorcas announced she was going to America for the holidays, and Peter made an angry noise as he opened his letter and announced he was going to Canada. Exchanging an annoyed glace with the rest of his friends, he sighed. "I wish I didn't have to go." he muttered. "But mum said no arguments."

"I think we're staying here over the holidays." Harry said casually, picking at a bit of toast. "All of you?" Gracie asked slyly. "Well we don't really have anywhere else to go do we?" He spat out bitterly. Seeing the alarmed looks from his friends, he immediantly attempted to back-track. "Well what I meant was none of our parents are free over the holidays so we figured we would stay here." Gracie didn't miss the small glance and nod from Hermione, only to be followed by an eye-roll. Ron whispered something to Ginny, sending her into a fit of giggles when she saw Molly and Aurther enter the hall. Gracie frowned. What was that about?

She was distracted however, when a very tired looking Remus slid in next to Sirius. "I have such a strange memory from last night." he whispered. "Why do I remember attacking a horse?" Sirius nodded towards Ginny and the scar running down her cheek. His quick intake of breath drew several strange looks. "They're animaguses?" he mouthed silently. "We'll talk later" James whispered. "After class"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"They know." Hermione snapped as they sat in they're usual spots in the back of the potions classroom. "I could hear them talking, they really need to work on their whispering skills." Ron paled. "What do we do then?" he asked horsely. "Avoid them?" Harry shook his head. "We can't do that it would seem too suspicious. But what can we do?" Hermione sighed heavily. "It's obvious isn't it?" She was met with blank stares. "We have to avoid drinking anything they give us. Or eating anything they give us. I wouldn't put it past them to put Veritaserum in something to MAKE us say stuff." Ginny scoffed. "That's illegal isn't it?"

"That never stopped them before" Hermione stated grimly. "They became animaguses remember? That's illegal right?" Ginny nodded slowly. "Ok ok you win... But something as big as that?"

"Becoming an animagus is pretty big" Harry pointed out. "We won't be able to hid it from them forever though, they're pretty smart, so what should we do? Tell them now or tell them later? Does it really make a difference?" Ron said quietly. "But would they believe us now?" Ginny cut in.

"Are you four working?" Slughorn stopped at their caldrons and they immediently buisied themselves adding ingrediants. "Yes Professor." Ginny respoded sweetly. Her look turned deadly as Slughorn toddled away. "We'll talk later."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So what exactly did they say?" Remus asked, leaning against the tree. "Ginny called Harry, Harry James Potter which is strange, plus they are all animaguses."

"But aren't you and James the-"

"Only heirs yeah thats seems about right." Gracie finished. "We can either outright ask them or give them the potion."

"I vote for the potion, just cause it SOUNDS cooler." Sirius grinned. "I'm all for it" James cried. "Me too!" Gracie said. They all turned towards Remus. "So Moony, you in for it?" looking to each of his friends eager faces, he sighed. "I suppose."

"Hey guys whats up?"

* * *

**I know i know super short, but i wanted to get it posted. btw that last line is harry. So sorry for it being so short, but i guess it was kinda a filler and i felt kinda guilty for leaving a cliffy last week. I mean this is a cliffy 2 but of well. SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN but please review anyway. tell me waht you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter! I will try to upload every weekend so keep a lookout! PLEEAASEEE review though!**

**AliLuvsAllie-Sirius: Hey thanks so much! =D**

**Maximum Destined Potter:I know! Im starting to get more reviews so im super dee-dupter-dee happy! It took me 4ever to try and get everything to fit in. I wasn't really sure hwat i was going to do lol. but i just kinda fell into place!**

**SkyMistle214: Thanks! And I'll try to upload every weekend hopefully.**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Gracie POV

"Ok so what do we tell Lily? Do you think we could get her to help us?" The four of us sat in my room, Sirius laying on the floor, James sitting backwards in a chair, and Remus leaning against my legs. "I think telling her is our best bet. She's smart and she'll find out we're up to something." I threw in. Remus slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah your probably right." Sirius looked skeptical. "Are you sure she wont go tell your Mum?" Shaking my head, I laughed slightly. "She's not the big goody-goody your guys think she is."

And speak of the devil...

"Why is my hair dyed blue?" Lily burst into the room, gesturing wildly. Her once pretty ginger hair was now a violent ice-blue. I think I was the only one who saw the twinkle in her eye, signaling she wasn't really mad. "Black? Potter?" The warning note in her voice wavered, and I watched, amused, as she tried to keep a strait face. The two boys cowered under her 'glare'. "Um I don't know what your reffering to!" James squeaked, his voice shooting two octaves in the process. Lily took another deep breath to yell at them, but her facade crumbled and she burst out laughing, clutching her sides as she doubled over. "I knew she was faking it." Remus whispered. "She would have been throwing spells as soon as she walked in"

Fighting through giggles, Lily reached out to smack James on the shoulder. "Don't do it again Potter." Bowing down magestically, James swept her off her feet, bridal style. "Of course my darling Evans, but only if you agree to go out with me." Lily just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Change my hair back and maybe I'll think about it." She teased. James's face lit up and motioned to Sirius to change Lily's hair back. Rolling his eyes, Sirius waved his wand and muttered the counter-curse, changing Lily's hair back to normal.

"What happened to Evans?" Sirius whispered in my ear. "She's totally different."

"She's not at school." I whispered back. "And who knows? Maybe she's warming up to you. She never REALLY hated you." The three of them glanced over at Lily and James, who were laughing about something. Lily leaned against James's chest while James held her loosely. His glasses, seemed to be slightly lopsided, and the slim red-head reached up to straiten them, an almost tender look on her face. Sirius grinned at this.

"OI! Lovebirds!" he cried. "Break it up!"

James dropped Lily in shock, but the red-head still managed to land on her feet. When she hit the ground she backed away from James, red flushing her cheeks. Desperately trying to redeem herself, she went to stand next to Remus instead. "So I, I um wanted to ask you guys something." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's about Harry and all them."

We all perked up immediantly. "What about them?" Sirius asked. "Well i want to find our who they are!" Lily cried helplessly. "It's really starting to annoy me!" Winking at her, I leaned forward. "Well that's good because we have a plan."

"Is it illegal?" She asked warily. "Evans!" Sirius gasped in mock-hurt. "I can't believe you would think that we would ever do something illegal!" Lily inspected her nails, before looking up with a sly grin on her face. "So becoming animaguses and running around with a werewolf every month isn't illegal?"

_How does she know about that?_ Shooting James a panicky look, i opened my mouth to say something, ANYTHING, that would convince her she was wrong. "Don't try to lie guys." Lily sighed. "I'm NOT stupid you know. There's a reason why I get such good grades. And I'm not going to turn you in!" She added. I nodded shakily. "You promise you won't turn us in?" She glared at me. "Why would I turn you guys in? There's no POINT in it. Gracie, your my friend so why would I want to do that, Remus your my friend too, and Potter, Black, quite honestly school would be bloody boring without you!" She finished with her hand on her hips and her emerald green eyes fixing us all with a glare. "S-S-So y-you d-don't c-c-c-care?" Remus stuttered, his somewhat tannish skin loosing all the color it had. Lily's features went from stern to caring. "Remus why would I care? Give my one reason, really. Not the 'because i'm a monster' crap, because your not. I'm not stupid enough to go after you during full moon, and i only see you when your in your real form. You ARE human." Remus looked slightly reasurred, but he was still pale.

"Ok what was the plan you guys had?" Lily questioned, leaning forward. "Ok we're going to try and nick some Verisirum from James and gracie's dad so we can slip it in their food or drink. We need you to help us distract him or something." We all gave her a worried look, hoping she would agree. A pained look crossed her face, but she nodded.

"I'll do it."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ginny POV

"I looove Hogwarts at Christmas!" I trilled, dancing around the Great Hall. "It's so cool!" The trees scaled the walls and reached the ceiling, loaded with different trinkets and ribbons. Gold and silver sashes were strung from tree to tree, creating a gold and silver tightrope that outlined the Great Hall. The candles were charmed red and green, while snow fell from the "sky". Icicles hung from the rafters, and all in all it looked rather homely.

Ron chuckled. "Your like a little ball of fire." He teased, flicking powdery snow at me. "Can we go have a snowball fight now?" Harry whined, tugging at my arm. "We can see the Great Hall later! But the snows going to melt!" His emerald eyes gazed at me imploringly, and continued to tug at my the edge of my black shirt. "Please please please please PLEASE!"

"Oi shut it will you." Hermione said crossly. "We'll go play in the bloody snow when you shut up!" Looking hurt, Harry pouted cutely. "Someone's bitchy." He said in a sing-song voice. "SOOOMMMEEEEOOONNNEE NEEDS A HUUUG!" He sang, enveloping the startled bookworm in a bear hug. Her books clattered to the floor and she looked startled before bursting into laughter. "Harry let go of me so we can go outside." Dancing away from her happily, he waved his wand to transport Hermione's books back to her room. "Now come on!"

Ron and Harry raced towards the entrance and out into the hall, no doubt towards the nearest door out of the castle. Exchanging an amused look with Hermione, we ran after them, skidding to halt when we found them already immersed in a snowball fight with an array of strangely familiar faces...

"Hello!" A girl that was almost identical to me popped up beside me. "I'm Gwen, and this is Molly. We need help beating out brothers Fabian and Gideon and Aurthur, pls these two random boys that joined them." She said quickly, not taking any breaths between words. "Sorry about that, It's Harry and Ron, they're our friends. We're Ginny and Hermione and of course we'll help!" I was intrigued by this girl who was my future aunt. Why did mum never mention her? Did she die young or in the war? I wondered if the girls were suspicious of me and Ron because we looked so like them.

"Come on come on!" Gwen squealed, spinning on her heel when a snowball exploded on the back of her head. Similar things happened to me and Hermione. Whipping out our wands, we enchanted several snowballs to act as bullets, charging after the boys. We duck and ran, hiding behind and in trees, or in little niches of the castle wall. Fabian, (or was it Gideon?) Tackled me to the ground, thinking I was Gwen. "Haha gotcha now sis!" He sang, piling snow atop my head. I didn't have the heart to correct him. I ached to be called sis by Fred and George because I hadn't seen them in so long, and this was as close as I was going to get.

He didn't seem to notice that I wasn't Gwen until I pelted him in the face with a well-packed snowball. The laughter faded from his face and he quickly scrambled off of me when the snow cleared and he saw it we me not Gwen. "Sorry, I thought you were Gwen." He muttered hastily. "So your just going to let me win?" I teased, showering him with snow. He grinned. "Gid!" He called. "I think I need some help!" My eyes widened in terror. When Fred and George paired up they were unstopable. And extremely scary. I was dead.

A strong pair of arms scooped me up from behind, while Fabian grabbed my feet and they swung me back and forth while they walked down towards the lake. "Hermione! Gwen! M-Molly! HELP!" I screeched, struggling in vain. I knew I was beat. There, at the top of the hill leading down to the lake, was a sled. I knew the lake was iced over, but sleds were NOT my thing. "Oh no no no you don't!" I warned, my fingers stretching to reach my wand. "Good luck!" They choursed, swinging me through the air so I landed with a _thump_ in the large sled. It immediantly started moving, speeding down the tall hill before spinning across the ice. "AIEEEEEEE!" I screamed, holding onto the sides desperately. Skidding to a stop when i hit a particularly large snow drift, i was flung from the sled and onto the ice, cutting my arm on the jagged coating.

Red bloomed out like a deathly flower onto the snow and ice, and i fished through my pocket for my wand so I could heal it before anyone saw. "Oh my god Ginny are you ok?"_ Damn._ "Yeah Gwen I'm fine, looks worse then it really is." Healing it quickly, i siphioned the blood off and got to my feet. "How did you do that?" Gwen asked, voice filled with awe, staring at the thin scratch on my arm. I knew that answering "I've had practice" would just scare her, so I opted for the safer answer. "I thought it would be a usefull skill to have. And it appears that it was." Smirking carelessly, i molded another snowball. "I'm going to get those bastards for that."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The nine of us lounged around the fire, sipping mugs of hot chocolate and munching on treats from the kitchens, chatting about the holidays. "Once I got a bra filled with potatoes." Fabian said thoughtfully while the rest of us roared with laughter. "Im still not sure who did it."

"It was me." Gideon whispered in my ear. "But he thinks it was some adoring girl." I was sent into a fit of giggles again, nearly spilling hot chocolate down my front. "I was sent an inviability cloak once." Harry said absently, swirling a stick of cinnimon in his cup. "Seriously?" Gideon said eagerly. "Can we use it?"

"Nah it was rubbish. Charm wore off by the next day." Ron snorted into his drink. "I got some caldron cakes laced with love potion once from a nightmare of a girl named Romilda." Hermione and Ginny giggled girlishly, and Harry just shook his head. "Those were MINE" he said crossly. "And you ATE them." Gideon and Fabian looked annoyed. "How come no one has sent US love potion? Who did this Romiva chick buy the love potion from?"

The trio+me exchanged an amuesed look. "From these kids Fred and George." I told them. "They're like the best pranksters ever."

"They want to start a joke shop." Harry added. Smiling sadly, i slurped up my hot chocolate. I missed my brothers so much. "Weasleys Wizard Weezes." I whispered softly. "What was that?" Gwen said sharply, peering at my strangely. "Thats what they were going to call their shop." I admitted absently, missing the alarmed looks my friends were sending me. "That can't be, Im a Weasley and I don't know anyone named Fred or George." Aurther stated. "Oh no no no no no I didn't say Weasley, I said Weasel. Horrible last name don't you think?" Cursing myself inwardly, it was a relief when Gwen flounced off to sit with her other friends, Molly and Aurther went off somewhere together, and Fabian and Gideon started planning their next prank.

"Way to almost blow our cover." Ron hissed. "It' bad enough the Marauders are going to try and get information out of us!"

"We're going to have to keep our drinks and food away from them." Harry instructed. "I wouldn't put it past the Marauders to slip Veriserium into our drinks." He said grimly. "I really wouldn't." Hermione looked shocked. "You really think they would do that?" She looked scandalized. "They're the Marauders!" I cried. "They're illegal animaguses for goodness sake."

"So we're back to acting like we're on the run?" Ron asked glumly. "Thats about right." Harry sighed. "I really wish we hadn't slipped up."

"Well it's too late now." Allowing Harry to wrap his arms around my shoulders, i leaned against him, sighed loudly. "This is horrible"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"You really think they're going to fall for this? They probably know that we're going to try and trick them into telling them." Lily informed the group skeptically. "Lily Lily Lily, we're not worrying about that yet. We just want to get the potion. I know there's some in my dad's cabinet." James said placidly. "Now everyone TAKE YOUR PLACES!"

Lily and Remus bounded down the stairs, talking avidly about schoolwork or something. Sirius positioned himself at the end of the stairs, while Gracie and James hid in behind the statues outside their dad's study. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Sirius whispered. When he said 1, Lily tripped (On purpose) and tumbled down the stairs, banging her head on the banister. "Oh my god! Lily are you ok?" Remus yelled, throwing Sirius a panicked look. She wasn't supposed to hit her head that hard. There was already blood pouring from the wound. "Mr. Potter!" Sirius yelled. "Help! Lily's hurt! She's bleeding!"

James's dad burst out of his study, and swore loudly when he saw Sirius and Remus supporting Lily and blood draining from her head. Pushing the two boys aside, he grabbed Lily and rushed her into the kitchen. "Emily!" He called. "I need some help in here!"

James and Gracie crept slid inside the study and started pouring through drawers. James went though the cabinets, while Gracie shifted through piles of papers and other potions. "Got it" James whispered, holding up a vial of clear, sparkling liquid. "Make a copy so if he looks at it he wont know." James pulled out a bottle of water and cast a sparkly sheen around it before shoving it back with the rest of the potions. "Come on, lets get out of here."

They thundered down the stairs as Gracie tucked the vial inside her shirt. "Is Lily ok?" She gasped when she saw the blood. That wasn't supposed to happen. "She's going to be alright sweetie" Mrs. Potter reasured. "We've already healed her wound we just need to get rid of the blood." With a flourish of her wand, the sticky red mess dissapeared and they revived Lily.

"What happened" She muttered, rubbing her head in confusion. "Did it work?" Relizing she was in the company of James's parents, she cringed, hoping they wouldnt ask what she was talking about. They didn't. "Your alright now sweet heart, had quite a nasty fall down the stairs. Gracie can you take her back up to her room?"

o.O.o

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" She hissed. "I was only supposed to fall dramtically."

"Sorry Flower" Sirius grinned, ruffling her hair. "Don't call me that Black" She huffed. "Please tell me we got the vial?" Gracie reached down her shirt and pulled out the small glass. "Nice place to keep it" Lily snorted. "But atleast you got it." She rubbed her head again in pain, and surprisingly didn't object when James ran his hands through her hair soothingly. She actually smiled softly and leaned against his hand.

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly and shuffled his hands in his lap. "but how are we going to give it to them?" He questioned. Sirius snorted. "Easy peasy. Just wait until we win the next quidditch match, and slip some in their drinks while their not looking, then lead them away from the party and question them."

"That won't work, what if we put it in someone else's drink on accident." Lily pointed out. "It would have t be after the game, not during a party, or after practice. We should carry it around in case we get an oppertunity."

"I agree with Lily" James inserted quickly, still playing with the red-head's hair. "No surprises there." Remus muttered to Gracie, causing her to giggle. "So we're good now, right?" Siriu asked. "Cause I want to go play in the snow."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Black put me DOWN!" Lily screeched, flailing around aimlessly as Sirius held her high above his head. "Calm down Evans, it's just a little snow!" He called above her wails. Throwing her forward into the large snow bank, we chuckled good naturedly when she emerged, snow glittering in her hair and coating her body. "I'm going to get you for that!" Diving after him, she grabbed onto his legs and tackled him to the ground before he could run away. The two sat laughing in the snow and threw little puffs of snow at each other.

Remus and James hoisted Gracie onto their shoulders and raced around, dragging her through snow and piling it on top if her. "Hey hey hey let me go!" She yelled. "Your going to regret this!" they just alughed and continued to bury her. She eventually freed herself and her and Lily chased after the two boys, pelting them with an endless amount of snowballs.

Darkness fell, and Emily Potter called the group in for dinner which flew by smoothly, which was a relief for the teens. They thought for sure that Dan would call them out on the stolen potion. But as the house elves cleared away the tables and they retreated upstairs, Lily felt the gloom of her father's death shroud her again. This was the first holiday she wasn't spending with her family. Faking a smile and cheerfullness, she waited as everyone else dozed off into dreamland while she stayed awake. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Leaping up quietly, she slipped out of the room and out onto the roof to gaze at the stars.

**Kinda uneventful, but there will be more in next chapter! I will post soon i promise!**

**Review!**

**MsMoony98  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Im sorry its so late, but fanfiction WONT LET ME UPDATE AND I DONT KNOW WHY IT BEING REALLY GAY so its technically not my fault. Enjoy anyway =D**

Lily POV

"It's pretty isn't it?" Emily's kind voice sounded behind me, shaking me from my trance. Blushing slightly, I whipped around. "Am I allowed to be out here?" I asked fearfully, hoping I wasn't about to get scolded for coming onto some secret special place that no one was supposed to come to or intrude on or something. She laughed softly. "It's fine sweetheart, really it's fine." Smiling in relief, I ran my fingers through my hair unconsiously, something I picked up from Gracie and Potter.

"What's wrong Lily." Emily asked, sitting down next to me. A wave of emotions ran through me, tearing my breath away. "It's just.." I started weakly, battling tears. "So hard to relize I won't, I-I-I won't see him again." I whispered. "So strange to think I'll never hear him call me his Lily-Flower, or his Petal, or his baby girl." Tears slid down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around my knees, rocking back and forth. "Just strange to think I won't SEE him ever again." Emily hugged me to her chest tightly, letting me cry.

"Listen to me Lily, My dad was diagnosed with cancer when I was 17."

"I thought they had a cure in the wizarding world?" I questioned, looking up at her. She shook her head sadly. "No, not yet anyway. He died of cancer when I was 19, they had held it off the best they could but finally, they couldn't stop it any longer. I was so sad for the longest time, I didn't want to do anything, see anyone, go to classes, but there was one person who continued to try and save me, to bring me back."

I sat up eagerly. "Who?"

"Dan" Emily answered, allowing a small grin. "He pursued me, wouldn't leave me alone. He found my one night when i slipped off, he found me looking at the stars." We both turned our heads towards the sky, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emily''s eyes shine with the light of the stars, and I saw then how alike we looked. Red/auburn hair and green eyes, pale skin and freckes.

"And do you want to know what he told me?" She asked quietly. "He told me that in the stars, that's where Heaven was. That's where all the angels lived, and every shining star is a glowing angel, looking down at you. And the one's that glow the brightest, were the people that were close to you. And whenever I would feel sad or afraid, I would come out and talk to the stars, because I KNEW my dad was up there somewhere, and he was listening and he cared about me."

Tilting my head back, i surveyed the blanket above me. The blanket of blue and black, scattered with tiny pinpricks of light like glittering diamonds. And the one right above me shone brighter than any of the others around it, and I swear when I looked closer, it winked at me. "The ones that love us never really leave us. There always in here." Emily whispered, pointing to my heart. And with that she slipped away, back down the stairs, leaving me out with the stars.

And I sat there until pink tinged the horizion, and I thought, I thought about all the good times I had with my dad, and how much I would miss him. But I didn't cry. Not once. I didn't need to cry anymore, because I KNEW he was there for me. I knew he wold never leave. Ever.

James POV

I sat and watched Lily and my mum as they gazed at the stars, and i almost ran out when i saw Lily break down and cry. My mum rocked her back and forth and whispered something in her ear, gesturing to the sky. Lily nodded and leaned back after a while, looking back up at the heavens. "The ones that love us never really leave us" I heard my mum say, before she got up. It took me a moment to relize she was coming towards me. I scrabbled back, trying to hide behind a door. She stopped suddenly, and her green eyes tilted towards me. "Look after her." She whispered. "Make sure she doesn't loose herself." Not very shocked that my mum knew I was there, I just nodded silently.

Lily didn't get up, she just sat there, watching the sky. Part of me wanted to walk out and place my arms around her, but I knew she would punch my lights out before you could say "Lily". Pink began to tinge the sky, and I fought back a yawn. Lily stirred, and trudged like a zombie towards me. I fled to my room down the hall, knowing I would get killed if she knew I was watching her. She was unaware of her surroundings, and completely ignoored me standing by Gracie's door. Her eyes were blank and unseeing, but I had a hunch that she would hide all of this by the next day. "Oh Lily" I whispered, "Don't kill yourself over this. It's not your fault." She snuggled back into the covers, and sunk into a dream state. "Oh Lily Lily Lily"

o.O.o.O.o

Several Days Later

Harry POV

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a chourus of Hermione and Ginny's voice's rang through my ears, jolting me from my dream. "Not that we got anything." I muttered. Ron was already sitting up and looking dismally at his small pile of gifts. "I'm so used to family members sending me things." he sighed. "now you know how I felt." Harry smirked, pulling Ginny onto his bed. She wiggled her eyebrows sugestively at him and he snorted. "get your mind outta the gutter Gin. Thats not what I got you for Christmas." Pouting cutely, she handed him a small box. "Good cause that's not what I got you either."

They each exchanged gifts, no one had gotten anyone anything extravagent. They each opened them at the same time. Ron had keeper gloves from Harry, A watch from Hermione, and a sweater from Ginny. Hermione had earings from Ginny, Perfume from Ron, and a necklace from Harry. Ginny had a bracelet from harry that said forever on it, little trinkets to go in her hair from Hermione, and Perfume from ron, Harry had a hat from Ron, a new watch from Hermione (He never had bought a new one) and a wooden cross necklace from Ginny. They had gotten a basket from the Marauders and the Girls with random assortments of sweets and makeup and trinkets. They had gotten Ginny and Hermione little glass necklaces with moving figures on them. Ginny's was a horse and Hermione's was an otter. The boys had gotten me and Ron armbands. One had s stag that moved, and Ron's had a dog on it that moved. "I wonder if they know that they go with our animaguses's?" I mused thoughtfully. "Who cares?" Ron snorted. "I'm HUNGRY" Grinning at each other, we left the presents scattered over the beds and headed down to the Great Hall.

When seeing the other weaselys dressed up in the traditional sweaters, Ron hissed quietly and cast his eyes down. "Ron" Hermione said softly. "It's alright. Calm down. Not our time, remember?"

But it looked just like their time. With the tell-tale red-heads seated at the table and the teachers lined up at the head of the singular table, it looked just like it always did. With a couple of exceptions. No Snape, and the professors looked younger, but that was about it. It might have been any other Christmas. But i Knew it wasn't. The red-heads sitting there were't Fred or george or Percy. They were Gidion, Fabion, and Gwen. Along with various other red-heads. Plus it wasn't just the weaselys, it's the Prewetts too.

We slid in at the end, and i could feel my mouth watering at the sight of the food. They food at chistmas always seemed better, the elves wold make different things, not just the normal eggs and bacon. There were pancakes with chocolate chips and this whipped cream stuff, s huge platter of fruits shaped like christmas trees and wizard hats, something that I think Gwen called hash-brown casserole. Ron heaped food onto his plate, as did I, and we eagerly dug into the christmas breakfast. Hermione snorted at our antics, but did put a large helping of casserole on her plate.

A small Ravenclaw was gazing up at me,and I shifted under her gaze. It reminded me too much of the way Colin would stare at me. "Your Harry Richardson." She said breathlessly. "That's me!"

"That was an AMAZING catch that you made last game!" She squealed. "I'm only first year but I really want to be the seeker! I'm always seeker when I play with my friends. I think I'm going to try out next year! Im Gwenog Jones by the way." Ron snorted into his food, while Ginny gazed at the girl, comprehension dawning on her face. It was obviously all she could do not to dace around in delight from meeting Gwenog Jones from the Hollihead Harpies. "Im sure your an amazing seeker." I said smoothly. The small Ravenclaw grinned and returned to her food, humming happily.

"That's Gwenog Jones." Ron said horsely. "THE Gwenog Jones." Hermione sighed huffily. "She's a FIRST YEAR Ron, don't you dare try and get her autograph!" Ginny flushed and slipped something back inside her bag when Hermione turned her beady glare over to her. "Ok ok" The siblings cried hastily, returning to their food. I sighed, shaking my head before taking out a piece of parchment. "Hey Gwenog? Would you mind signing this?"

o.O.o.O.o

Lily POV

I sniffed, pretending to "wake up" when Gracie jumped on me. "Thanks for nothing." I grumbled, flipping over to "go back to sleep". "No no no it's CHRSITMAS!" She cried, shaking my shoulders frantically. "Yeah Flower time to get up." Black smirked, and I shot him a glare over Gracie's shoulder. 'Shut it." Yanking myself away from Gracie, I let out a shakey chuckle. I hadn't really slept in days. I wanted to go look at the sky again. No scratch that, I wanted to see my dad again. it was Christmas today, I needed to snap out of it. Plastering a smile across my face, I ushered Gracie and Sirius out of the room. "Go on, get out. I'll be down in a bit."

Flinging my robe around my shoulders, I grabbed the present for Gracie and the package for the boys before bounding down the stairs.

"Presens Lily-Pie PRESENTS!" James squealed, tossing a package to me. It was from Dorcas. Glancing around I saw Sirius, Remus, Gracie and James had already opened presents from their parents and other family members, now only presents from friends were left. "Go on!" He urged. "Open it!" Laughing at his eagerness, I tore the wrapping off and popped the box opened. What I found made my breath hitch in my throat. Laying in the wrapping was a shirt, but it wasn't just any shirt. It was beautiful. The silver fabric glistened as I picked it up gently to inspect it. Over the right shoulder was a large black cross with silver stitching outlining it. Small lillies swirled down the side. The sleeves came just below my elbows, and was scanalously low cut. Below it lay a pair of jet-black skinny jeans and a black fedora with a silver ribbon. 'She went all out this year didn't she?" I said happily, placing the shirt back inside the box. "Oooo it's so PRETTY!" Gracie squealed. "Why couldn't she get ME that?"

"She probably did." I snorted. "You know her, she goes to one place and buys stuff for everyone." Gracie shrugged and opened her box from Dorcas. He eyes widened. Lifting up a shirt that almost identical to mine, except the cross was silver and the rest was black with white lillies. Same kind of jeans, only white not black, and a white fedora with a black ribbon. James Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. "It Dorcas really that lazy? She can't even go to different stores for differet friends?" Remus asked cheerfully. 'She gave us all this note that said you had our presents. So did Hermione and Ginny. And Gracie!" Sirius said accusingly, brandishing the small note under my nose. "I know Sirius. calm down, I have it right here." Lifting up the box, I beckond them over. "I don't want to throw it they might break."

The three of them scooted nearer to us, and I handed the box to James. I mean Potter, not James, Potter. Him and Black squabbled over who would open the box for a while, but Sirius finally won saying that because he was in the middle, he should get to open it. And the fact that Gracie threatened to hurt them if they didn't hurry up.

Sirius ripped off the wrapping, revealing a black bow. "Oh my gosh guys!" he cried. "It's a BOX! Just what I needed!" Hugging the box to his chest, he grinned around at us wildly. "No Black, it's INSIDE the box." I said kindly. His eyes lit up. "Really?" he breathed. "There's stuff INSIDE?" Rolling his eyes at his friends antics, Remus chuckled. "Yes Paddy there's stuff INSIDE" he said in a mystical voice. Sirius opened the lid, and the three of them peered inside. "Brilliant!" James yelled, punching his fist into the air. Snatching the watch up, he slipped it on. "It's like having a pet on your wrist!" Scooping me into a bone-breaking hug, he danced around happily. Remus looked awed at the wolf prowling inside on the face of the watch, and Sirius was also dancing around. "I have a doggy on my wrist!" he called out. Slipping out of James's arms, i trotted over to Gracie. "I think they like the watches." I mused. We both turned to look at the trio. Sirius and James had yanked Remus out of his chair and were waltzing him around the living room.

"Do I even want to know?" I muttered. "No probably not." Gracie responded cheerily. "Come on guys, more presents!" she shouted, an the three were back in their seats in a flash.

I tossed Gracie her present, and she opened it quickly. "We're just going to be the fedora girls aren't we?" she chuckled, enveloping my in a hug. "I guess so." I chuckled back.

From Gracie I had a black fedora with Gold and Red ribbons, from Sev I had a small basket of potions that he made for me, from my mum I had one single lilly, from Sirius and Remus I had a basket of candy and sweets, and from James I had a pretty glass doe necklace that walked in my palm. I felt a small twig of sadness when I saw my sister had gotten me nothing. "Thanks guys!"

The boys had gotten each other pictures that they took throughout the castle of their pranks, stuff from Zonko's and chocolate.

Gracie had the clothes from me and Dorcas, a hat that was identical to mine from Ginny, and scarf from Hermione, and some sweets from the boys.

"Do you guys want to eat now?" Emily asked, amusement dancing in her eyes. Sirius's eyes lit up. "Oh yes yes yes yes YES Ma'am!" The trio scuttle into the kitchen and squirmed excitedly in their seats. "They're like little kids." I whispered. "That's why we love them." Gracie whispered back.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I can't believe you did that." Hermione huffed as Harry, Ginny, and Ron tucked the signed papers into their pockets, leaving a very bemused, but happy, Gwenog behind. "Oh come on we can bring these back to our time they'll be GOLD!" Ron moaned. Ginny giggled, but froze when she spotted a group of people in back cloaks descend the stairs. "Maybe they're just students." Harry whispered when he noted the reason of her discomfort. Everyone in the group whipped out their wands in the same time and revealed their faces that were covered in bone-like masks. "Or maybe not."

The trio dashed back towards the Great Hall, shooting curses over their shoulders. "Death Eaters!" Ron yelled. "Get back to your dorms!" The teachers looked alarmed, they obviously knew what the Death Eaters WERE, but the students look confused. "Everyone needs to evacuate the Great Hall IMMEDIANTLY!" DUmbledore boomed, causing students to scamper into the hallways and up to their dorms. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had stayed to make sure the little kids were out of the room, and now were trapped with curses flying on every side. "This way!" Harry yelled, leading them through the battle and over to the fireplace. Grabbing the floo powder on the mantle and throwing some into the fire, he gestured into it. "Go to the Potters!"

Ginny leaped in and throwing the powder down she cried out, "The Potters!" Hermione and Ron followed suite, and harry brought up the rear, praying they would all make it to the right house.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The fire sprang up in the kitchen, glowing green, and a spinning figure tumbled out onto the rug. Three more people tumbled out after, the last one swearing loudly. "I forgot to take my glasses off damn it!" I recognized the voice as Harry's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gracie asked, once the four of them were sitting normally on the hearth. "Death Eaters are attacking Hogwarts." Ron stated calmly. Emily and Dan gasped, while Dan grabbed his jacket and darted outside, leaving a loud *crack* behind. The rest just looked confused. "What are Death Eaters?" Sirius asked in a puzzled tone, a piece of waffle hovering above his mouth. "People that support Voldemort, Like your cousin Bellatrix." Ginny added. Sirius paled considerably, dropping his fork. "Can we talk about this upstairs?" he pleaded quietly. Not thinking twice, Harry nodded, but I knew what Sirius was going to do. He was going to slip them the potion.

"I'll get you guys some water." EMily looked shaken, but made glasses of water for all of us, not noticing when I slipped a couple of drops of Veriserium in four of the drinks. She didn't even reprime me when I used magic to make them hover up the stairs. "I slipped them potion." I whispered to James, who told Remus, who told Gracie, who in turn told Sirius. I wasn't sure if the other four heard us, but I really hoped not. They looked really worried about the Death Eaters, but they obviously didn't want us to know that.

Gracie opened the door to her room, and we all sat down, and I handed out the water. We waited with baited breath as they all drank a huge gulp of water without a second chance, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I nodded at James when I saw my friends eyes slide out of focus.

"Ok so start at the beggining, Who are you and where are you from."

"Harry Potter"

"Ginny Weasely"

"Ron Weasely"

"Hermione Granger." they answered in a monotone voice. "And where are you from?" James pushed, looking startled that Harry said his last name was Potter.

"The Future."

**He he he he he he he he he I wasn't sure weather to go into the questioning or leave it a cliffy, so I left it a cliffy. Dont haaatteee mee! Review and I'll post up a quickly as I can i promise**

**98  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im trying to update faster soo heres another chappie**

**My Birthday is April 4th and im turning 13 =D exciting!  
**

"What do you mean your from the future?" Gracie pressed. "Exactly what we-" Harry stopped, and a confused look spread over his face. Flickers of emotion fought through. "I-fight-imperi-fig-don-can't-can't-tell-" his voice become strained before snapping back to the emotionless void it had been before. "Exactly what I said. I'm from the future." He said in a monotone voice. Ginny, Hermione and Ron nodded stiffly. "Why did you come?" James asked curiously. "We didn't know we were." Ginny answered, in the same voice Harry had. "But Hermione doesn't want us to change anything. Thats too late now though."

Once again Harry looked like her was fighting the potion. And he almost succeded. "This is ILLEGAL Da-James. You can't do this!" he cried.

"Who are your parents?" Sirius pressed. Harry couldn't resist the potion, it was too strong. But before he went under again, he stalled as must as possible sending the group a glare. "James and Lily Potter."

This was met with silence. Lily snuck a look a James, who was staring at Harry like he had never seen him before. _I marry James?_ Lily thought. Then she smiled softly._ Maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

_"_Please-questions-don't-anymore-STOP!" Harry cried, his yells temporarily shaking Ginny, Ron, and Hermione from the stupor. They looked around, eyes wide with fear before being sucked under the spell. But the potion was wereing off, and Harry was stronger. Soon he had thrown off potion and stood up. "How much did I tell you?" He asked shakily, inspecting his friends and snapped in their ears and faces, trying to wake them up.

"Just that you were from the future, your names are actually Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasely, and that Lily and James are your parents." Remus rattled off. Harry looked relieved. "Ok so I didn't really tell you that much then." Letting out a frustrated sigh, he took out his wand and started waving it around in complicated movements around Ginny. "What do you mean you didn't tell us that much?" Gracie shrieked. "What else is there to tell?"

"That Lily and James are dead." Ginny, Ron, and Hermione choursed in a monotone voice. Harry froze as Ginny let out a shuddering gasp. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" she shrieked, pointing her wand at Sirius. "Gin, calm down." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean we're dead." Lily asked breathlessly. "Your lieing!" Harry just shot her a glance full of longing, before turning back to Hermione and Ron to "wake them up".

"We can't be d-d-dead!" Lily's voice cracked, and Gracie rushed foreward to pull her into a hug, giving Ginny a look of death, like it was her fault. "You shouldn't have slipped that into our drinks." she said cooley. "There are some things you don't really want to know. Or live through. And we're not giving you any more-"

"Yes we are." Harry said tiredly. "We have to now." Hermione (who was back in her own mind) gave him a furious look. "We can't mess with time that way!" she said shrilly. "We've already screwed with time Hermione, now all we can do is fix it. I rather like the idea of having parents." Harry responded dryly. He turned to the shocked group. "Sit down, there's a ton of explaining we need to do."

o.O.o

"So it started on Halloween in 1981." Hermione said shakily. "Someone tipped off Voldemort and told them where the Potters were. They were in hiding because there was a prophecy about the Potters. Their son to be exact."

"Who tipped Moldy-Voldy off?" Sirius snarled. "I'll kill them. Rip em' to shreds." Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry. "We're not going to tell you all of it yet, just the bare minimum." Harry finally said. Ginny started where Hermione left off. "Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, but for some reason, he couldn't kill Harry. The curse rebounded and made Voldemort vanish, but gave Harry that scar."

James glanced at the boy who was his son. _Thats why he looks like me._ James smiled sadly. He then glanced at Lily, who was curled up on the armchair, her pulsing green eyes fixed on James. He opened his arms jokingly, but she slowly got up and plodded over to where James was, sliding into his arms and cuddling up to him. Remus glanced at Sirius, who was grinning madly, then at Gracie who was smirking._ I knew it._ she mouthed.

The trio+Ginny watched the exchange in amuesment mixed with sorrow. "I don't think it's really sunk into them yet." Ron whispered. "I hope it never does." ginny whispered back. "It's better that way.

"Then harry was sent to live with his aunt and uncle until his 11th birthday." Ron finished. the group looked at them expectantly. Ron smirked. "We said we were only giving you the bare minimum." There were cries of outrage around the room. "You HAVE to tell us more than THAT!" Gracie shrieked.

"Come on PLEASE!" Lily pleaded.

"You have GOT to tell us!" Sirius roared.

"Yeah you GOT TO!" James shouted.

Remus was the only one who stayed silent. "They don't have to tell us." he said quietly. "Actually i rather they wouldn't. I don't want to know ALL of the future." Gracie looked grave again. "Well atleast tell us what happens to us." she begged. Harry shook his head firmly. "Absolutely positively not. We'll tell you more when we need to." looking disgruntled, Gracie fell silent.

Gracie POV

"Well we should go downstairs and get some food." Sirius stated. "We just ATE Sirius." Lily complained, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips. "So? we can always have more food." Laughing, the nine of us paraded down the stairs to find a distraught Emily. " what's wrong?" Lily asked, rushing to her side."I-I-I-It's D-D-Dan." My breath froze like a tight rubber-band was squeezed around my ribs. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to hear her next words. "He-h-h-He's D-d-d-d-dead."

A wounded cry rang throughout the room and i relized it was me as I dropped to the floor. In an instant, Sirius's arms were wrapped around me, rocking me back and forth. "It's ok" he whispered in my ear. "It's ok it's ok it's ok I promise." Clinging to his shirt i shook my head. "Bu-bu-but it's NOT!"

I was dimly aware of Lily hold James in a tight hug, while Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry seemed to have disapeared. I didn't care though. My dad, my PROTECTOR, was gone forever. Like Lily's. Broken sobs tore through my chest, ripping out my heart. I was sinking. Sinking sinking sinking and no one could catch me. Breathing deeply I inhaled the scent of smoke and a woodsy smell. A smell I knew to be Sirius's. _Maybe he'll be my protector._ i thought dazedly, keeping my arms wrapped firmly around his neck._ I hope he will be._ Lifting my gaze for a split second, I stared into his deep, silvery eyes that were so dark compared to their usual sparkle. I held for a moment, willing him to hear what I was thinking, the despair I was feeling, so maybe he could help me. He merely wiped away a tear and kissing my forehead gently, before picking me up and carrying me to my room.

o.O.o

The rest of the holiday lost it's usual shine. No effort went into any post-Christmas breakfast. nor into any of the fireworks for New Year. When the group returned to Hogwarts, they were very subdued. The Marauders planned no pranks, the Lionesses got in no fights, and the Golden Quartet kept their noses clean and tried not to meddle with the past. Of course, they already had, so Harry didn't see why they couldn't tell them everything.

"The past is going to be change ANYWAY!" he hissed one night when they were in the Room of Requirment. "So why can't we tell them that Peter betrays them and they ditch him and no harm done!" Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "Don't you understand?" she cried. "It's not 'no harm done', it's "Oh look we've changed the entire future and we don't know whats going to happen!" She began pacing, a regular thing for her now. "She could fall in love with Snape again, or Remus, or Sirius and you could never be born! We HAVE to let it play out. We HAVE to!"

Harry slumped down in his chair, pulling at his hair franticaly. Shooting Ginny a look of despair, he let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine." he mumbled. "But we do have to tell them eventually." he added.

Making a noise that sounded like an angry cat, Hermione nodded. "But I have a theory of when we will get sucked back to our time." The other three groaned and she shot them a glare. "My speeches aren't THAT bad." she snapped. "Speak for yourself." Ron muttered, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes. Ignoring the trio she launched into her lecture.

"Well seeing there is absolutely no way we could use a time turner, I'm not even sure if they're invented yet, no spell is that powerful, and the one that sent us here was obviously one way, otherwise when we walk by that one spot we would get transferred back. I have a feeling, that we're going to have to go in a full rotation." She looked at us proudly, before slumping over at the confused looks on our faces. "We're going to be stuck here until next year." letting out a groan of frustration, Ron cradled his head in his hands.

"No no Ron thats good!" Harry said excitedly. "We can find the Horcruxes and destroy them!" Hermione looked at him sternly. "Harry-"

"Listen Hermione." Ginny broke in. "We were obviously sent back here for a reason. And that reason was to change the future for the better." Still looking a bit upset, the bookworm agreed reluctantly.

"Ok so which ones do we KNOW are Horcruxes?"

"The Locket."

"The Diary."

"The Ring."

"The Snake."

"Helga Huffpuffs Cup." Harry stated. Ginny looked at him oddly. "How do you know?"

"He was using things that were valuable or from Hogwarts, so the cup fits that." The red-head shrugged.

"And Rowana Ravenclaw's Diadem."

Hermione looked down at her neat list and nodded slightly. "Ok so we know the locket is probably with the Blacks, the book could be with Lucious, or maybe it hasn't even been made yet, the ring is at the Gaunt's house, the snake probably hasn't been made yet, and I have no clue where the cup or the diadem could be." Hermione rattled off. "The ring is already a Horcrux." Harry stated calmly. "So is the locket and the diadem. Nagini probably isn't made a Horcruz until he kills that man in my fourth year. The diary isn't, he probably still needs to make it. So if we can find the other Horcruxs's, we can kill him before he gets too powerful."

Ron looked impressed at this logic. Clapping his hands together, he grinned wildly. "So now that THAT'S figured out, who fancy's a stroll down to the kitchens?" Ginny and Harry laughed, while Hermione smirked slightly. The four of them slipped out of the Room Od Requirment and cast dissalusion charms so no one could see them, and made their way down to the kitchens.

Ron and Harry started a game of tag that gradually got louder and louder as they trapiesed down the corridor. "Gin your it!" Harry shouted gleefully, skipping ahead of her. Her transparent eyes rolled and she dove after Hermione who scooted out of the way smoothly, resulting in Ginny banging into a suit of armor. They all froze. "The kitchens, NOW!" Ron shouted quietly, and they scampered towards the painting.

"Students out of BED!" They heard Filtch cry, thundering down the hallway. "Almost there almost there..." Hermione muttered. "Tickle it quickly!" Ron skidded to a stop by the painting and ushered them all inside. Seconds later Filtch ran past, screaming insanities as he ran. The four leaned against each other and laughed hystarically, forgetting to take off the charm.

'Is, is anyone there?" a scared voice called out. Harry spun around to see Gracie and James, both looking like they had been crying. "Oh yeah." removing the spell, Harry looked down at them. "Are you guys alright?" Ginny loked at him angrily. "Does it LOOK like they're alright?" she hissed, smacking him on the head. Ron stifled a smirk and waved over an elf. "Can I have some chocolate icecream?" they eagery obliged, hurrying away quickly.

"Is it about your dad?" Hermione asked softly, sitting down next to them awkwardly. "yeah." Gracie answered. "It's strange knowing he's gone. I mean it doesn't FEEL like he's, he's g-g-g-g-gone." she stuttered, leaning into james before she started crying again. James tried to look brave, but he couldn't. It was hard to put on a brave face when someone you knew died. Hermione cradled her wand in her hand, looking downward sadly. "It's alright. It's really hard when you loose anyone close to you." Gracie nodded tearfully. "It's good to know someone knows what it's like." Ginny swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah." she uttered softly. "I guess it is."

**Im so so so so soooo sorry for the short and crappy chapters. Im going to start putting things in motion, I swear, so it wont be so boring and hopefully the next few chapters will be longer. I think once Harry and company go back to their time, I will have a sequal about how they changed stuff. Tell me if you think this is a good idea =]. I promise that the chapters will be better, really lol**. **But review anyway.**

**thx! Lady Lupin  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A few months had passed since they last brought up the future, and the Golden Quartet wanted it to stay that way. After the last Quidditch match against Slytherin, James had gotten hammered by a well placed bludger seconds before Harry caught the snitch. Lily had been beside herself with worry, even though her friends had assured her he would be fine. At the party they threw once he got back, she hurried forward through all the hustle and bustle to throw her arms around him and kiss him full on the mouth. This left everyone shocked, before a round of cheers echoed throughout the common room.

"It's about time they got together." Sirius had whispered in Hermione's ear, making her blush. Ron was talking (flirting) with Doracs, and Gracie was chatting it up with Harry. Hermione wasn't sure where Ginny was, but she had a lurking suspicion she was with Remus. The four of them had gotten more open with their new friends, and interests were obviously beggining to form. Hermione knew it was bad, they all did, if they got to attatched it would become to hard to come back. But her relationship with Sirius had been growing, and she couldn't help but like the boy. He was cute, funny, smart, charming... and his attitude was shockingly similar to Ron's. She would have to cut it off with him before they left, but how could she after that kiss last night?

Hermione had been confused. Really, she had been. She had seen Ron and Dorcas together, flirting, and jelousy ran through her, just a flash of it. But it was enough to drive her to kiss Sirius. Right. That kiss. They had left after the party that was the night before (Gryffindores had parties for no reason ALL THE TIME) to walk around the castle at night. Hermione wasn't really sure how it happened. They had been talking. Just talking. She had been well aware of how close they were, and the small distance she could close with almost no thought at all. It was Sirius that moved first though. He closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer and closer, hands snaking up her back to keep her there. Not that she minded. The taste of his lips on hers could keep her there forever._ You shouldn't be doing this_ a voice in her head nagged._ You love Ron remember?_ But did she really love Ron? She liked him yeah... but love? Love was a strong word._ He's what drove you to do this._ That voice whispered._ You were jelous._

Pushing the voice away, the brown-eyes girl leaning deeper into the kiss, and let herself get lost in the tall boy's lips, willing the world away.

Now he was looking at her again, with that same spark in his eye, and soon she was being led away by him again... not that she was complaining.

o.O.o

Ron was confused. He had been talking to Dorcas last night (who he liked quite a bit) when Hermione shot im this **_look_ **that made him want to sink into the floor. Then she had disapeared with Sirius, and hadn't returned while the party was still hadn't gotten back until around 1 in the morning with a wicked smile on his face, and Ron really didn't want to know what they had been doing. They had kinda avoided each other the whole day, but seeing her talking to Sirius now sent him over the edge. _Two can play at this game._ He thought grimly, shooting her a smile and following Lily and James's lead, taking Dorcas's hand and walking out of the common room with her. The young girl's eyes sparkled with excitment as they scooted into a small alcove. At first they were just talking, and she was leaning up against his chest. But then... then she turned around and fixed him with a sweet sweet smile, before dipping her head in and capturing his lips with hers. Reminded fleetingly of Lavender, he just pulled Dorcas closed, running his fingers through her silky black hair. Her hands clasp his and they leaned farther into the kiss._ I'll show Hermione._ He though savagely._ I'll show her I can kiss whoever I please._

_o.O.o  
_

Ginny was confused. She thought she had loved Harry, but now... Remus was just so... she couldn't even explain it. Now a shiver ran through her when she saw Remus too, not just Harry. And now tonight they were out in the corridors, after hours, sitting on a small bench that overlooked the lake. They had ran out after Lily and James did, but had gone a different way when they reached the split corridors. And now she was pratically stradeling him, but he didn't mind. He was a BIT preoccupied by the the way red-head was tracing circles up his leg. It had started innocent enough, but he had said something, an she had ended up on his lap. _Do I really want to kiss him?_ Ginny pondered, leaning so close she could smell the chocolate and woodsy scent he smelled of. Then she was reminded of what she had seen yesturday. Gracie wrapped around Harry's waist, pushed agaisnt the wall kissing him roughly. That was what made up her mind. Swooping in, she threw her arms around Remus's neck_, _cutting off what he had been saying. His hand's gripped her sides, and slowly inched upwards._ Don't push your luck Remus._ She thought hastily. As if he heard her thoughts, his hands stopped abruptly. He pulled back, eyes shining, and nipped at her neck, making her moan, before kissing her passionatly again. _Is this worth it? What happens when we have to leave?_ Almost unwilling, she let out another moan._ I'll worry about that when the time comes._

_o.O.o  
_

Harry really hadn't meant to. He knew she shouldn't. But he really liked Gracie! Who cared that she was his aunt? Well that was kinda creepy so he decided not to think about that. It was the day before James got out, which was yesterday. Gracie had been so excited that he was going to be ok, that she was almost bouncing off the walls. They had been walking down the corridors, and she just looked so darn CUTE_. _He hadn't even thought about it. He had captured her in his arms and pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. As he leaned farther into the kiss, tasting strawberries and mint, he heard a small gasp behind him, and the patter of feet. He would know that sound anywhere. It was Ginny. But she had been all buddy buddy with Remus lately, and they had a year before they actually left, so why couldn't he have some fun? Ignoring the twig of guilt in his stomach, he kept himself firmly glued to Gracie._ Who cares what Ginny thinks? She's not the boss of me._

_o.O.o  
_

Lily was so confused. She didn't understand why she was so upset about James. Sure she had seen him get hammered in the head with a bludger and drop almost 200 feet off the ground... and she may or may have not totally freaked out because she had been planning on telling him that she liked him right after the match... She knew Sev would be mad, but the friends he had were horrible. She couldn't help but like James. And then he got hurt. She had been at his bedside every day, and he had been out for a week. Then at the party that night a bunch of people were around him. She was too nervous to just walk up to him and tell him.. but she was a bloody Gryffindor for God's sake. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she stalked up to the boy and smashed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his neck. He surprised her by responding immediantly, pulling her closer as a cheer sounded around the room. He pulled back, grinning at her and pulling her towards the portrait hole and out into the dark corridor. There he backed her against a wall, a mechanical gleam in his eyes. A shiver ran through the green-eyed girl as she kissed her softly again._ Screw being "nice"_ She thought, kissing him back eagerly and wrapping her legs around his waist._ I've wanted to do this for months._

_o.O.o  
_

The Golden Quartet was kinda broken up. They were each dating someone from the past, and it had torn apart their relationship. They were mor distant now, the girls with the girls and the boys with the boys. But even that had changed. Hermione stuck more with the girls that partied more, while Ginny stuck with the Quidditch chicks. Harry stuck with the Marauders, and Ron stuck with the party boys. The Marauders and Lily watched with sorrow in their eyes, but they didn't know how to get the four back together. But when they went away one night, and came back totally reunited again, they were puzzled.

o.O.o

It had started at lunch, when Gwen, a small girl from Ravenclaw, had trotted up to their table. "Harry Richardson, Hermione Steedman, and Ginny and Ron Matthews need to go to Dumbledore's office" she chirped. Giving each other odd looks, they thanked the young girl and hurried towards his office. The four that had always been the closest, now didn't know what to say to each other. "I wonder why he needs us?" Hermione ask awkwardly, chancing a conversation. "Who cares?" Ron spat. "It's probably something about the future." Looking hurt, Hermione open her mouth to retort snappily when Harry stepped between them. 'Guys what happened?" He pleaded. "What happened to us? Why aren't we friends anymore? why can't we even have a conversation anymore without screaming at each other." He looked crestfallen as he uttered this, and completely broken. Ginny shot him a scathing look before Turning her back on her now-bickering friends. "Come ON" she snapped. "Dumbledore want's us in his office."

"Oh so now your Miss Goody-two-Shoes huh?" Ron teased meanly. "When have you ever been a teacher's pet?" Ginny 's cheeks flushed and she struggled against tears. She always seemed to be crying these days. "I'm not a teacher's pet." she answered evenly. Snorting, Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets and swaggered down the corridor. "Yeah right" Hermione marched past both of them, while Harry trailed behind all three of them. _How is it that we used to totally depend on each other, and now we can't even be in the same room together?"_ He pondered, fingering his wand in his pocket. He watched Ron and Ginny bicker up ahead, while Hermione walked with her head down, looking sad. Taking a deep breath, the messy-haired boy sped up and fell into step beside her.

"So Hermione, you ok lately?" She looked up sharply, taking in a breath. "Why are you talking to me?" She asked stiffly. "Because we're friends!" Harry responded airily. "Doesn't seem like that lately." She muttered, lowering her head again. "You knonw what I think, I think it's because of who we're going out with." Hermione glared at him. "I'm NOT breaking up with Sirius." she snarled. "Hermione, it's breaking up our friendship. I'll break it off with Gracie if it helps us." Hermione stared at her friend in shock, (was he still her friend?) Gracie and Harry always looked so happy together, like they really liked each other. "Why?" Hermione whispered. "Because this isn't going to LAST Hermione!" Harry hissed. "Next year we're going back, us four, and we have to live together again!" Meeting his angry glare, Hermione was overwelmed by the amount of raw emotion found in his eyes. Pain, sorrow, anger, confusion... Her heart went out to her old friend. Grasping his hand, she smiled up at him kindly. "It's alright Harry" She whispered.

"Are you guys coming?" Ron yelled, tapping his foot outside the gargoyle. "Oh Shut up Ronald." Ginny snapped. "And get OVER yourself." Looking slightly hurt, Ron fell back. Hermione stepped up before anyone could argue again. "Lacewing Flies." The four of the strode up the now revolving stairs into the Headmaster's office. Harry had barely raised his hand to know when a kind voice called "Come in"

Harry exchanged a smirk with Ron, before both looked away quickly, remembering their feud. Ginny snorted, while Hermione rolled her eyes, opening the door. There were four seats in a semicircle across from the Headmaster's desk, and the Golden Quartet took their seats quickly, Harry and Hermione in the middle and Ginny and Ron on the outside. Harry tried to ignoor the glares he was receiving from Ron and just look at Dumbledore, while Hermione flashed Ginny a small smile that the red-head returned.

Dumbledore peered at them over his half-moon spectacles, probing their minds with legimancy. Harry gasped in pain and his hand shot to his forehead. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked in a high-pitch squeak. The raven-headed boy didn't answer, just lifted his eyes in an accusitory look. "Why were you trying to get into my mind?" The headmaster looked sursprised but immediantly retreated from each of his students minds. "Just trying to find out why you're so far apart." he responded lightly. "But that's not why you're up here." The four students glanced at each other fearfully, were they in trouble? "There have been too many deaths by Voldemort." Dumbledore said sadly, stroking Fawkes tenderly. "I would normally never do this, but I need you to tell me how we can defeat him." Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You WANT us to change the future?"

"My dear boy, you've already changed the future, we might as well change it for the better." The headmaster answered. They sat in silence for a moment, each one debating whether to tell the man, when Ginny spoke up. "There are... Horcruxes" she whispered. "S-S-S-Se"

"Seven of the them." Ron cut her off, but his voice was kind. "At least in our time anyway."

"There's a diary, Marvalo Gaunt's ring, the Locket of Slytherin, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Cup of Hufflpuff, his snake, Nagini, and we don't know that last one, so were sure that it hasn't been made yet here." Dumbledore sat back, placing the tips of his fingers together. "Well this is...interesting."

"Sir if your going to look for them, we want to come too." Ron said firmly. "It's too dangerous-" the headmaster started. "Sir." Ginny contracted stiffly. "It's pretty dangerous to meddle with time isn't it? So why can't we come do this? Besides, Harry went with you in our time." Wincing, Harry groaned. He wondered when that would be brought up. "Very well. I will call you when I find one." recognizing this as dismisal, the four jumped up and fled towards the door. Chatter started as soon as they hit the foot of the stairs.

"Do you think we should go ahead and get the fangs from the basilisk?"

"Should we get the diadem?"

"Should we set up D.A. in this time period?"

"Was it really smart to have told him that?"

"Should we break up with our boy/girl friends that we have in this time period?"

"Was it even a good idea to start this?"

Harry held up his hand to stop the flow of questions. "We should go ahead and get the fangs, no we shouldn't get the diadem, not yet, if we really have to we will, yes i think it IS smart we told him that, we might have to yes, there will be too many secrets, and I think it was a wonderful idea to start this." he answered softly. Their walking had taken them to he fifth floor without him even relizing it, and tumbling out of the Room of Requirment was Snape.

"Hello Severus." Ginny stated cheerfully, making the small boy flinch. "What do you want?" he spat, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Just wanted to know how you've been doing." Ron chimed in. The suspisious look didn't waver, and Harry sighed. "We're not going to attack you Sev." he stated quietly. "I'm not James, or Sirius for that matter." looking startled at the use of his nickname, he relaxed a bit. "I wanted to ask you a question." Hermione said, sidling up to him. "Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Severus puffed up, obviously happy he wasn't be treated like scum. "It's a hidden room that only someone of Slytherin decent can open." he answered proudly. "Salazar himself made it, and it's rumored you have to open it using parceltunge, snake language." he added. "Why did you want to know?"

"Well I read about it quite a while ago, and really wanted to find it. I think it would be fascinating to see!" She threw Harry a rougish grin. "That would be cool." Snape answered. "Tell me if you find it, Alright? I'd like to see it too." and with that, he scampered off towards the dungeons. "Guys I know where we're going next." Harry turned to see his friends, standing side by side, all arguments forgotten.

"We're going to the Chamber of Secrets."

**Super sorry for the long wait, i hope you like this chapter. Things are starting to get interesting! =D**

**Review pretty plz!**

**LadyLupin98  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny POV

"This is crazy" I muttered, watching Harry let out a low hiss. "I shouldn't be doing this. I really don't WANT to do this." A feeling of fear swept through me as I stared down into the dark abyss. "I'm not going down there!" Harry gave me an encouraging smile before dropping down through the hole. "Ron?" He knew I didn't want to go. They all did. But Harry had already gone down. Down to where I had been trapped. To where I almost a deep breath, I stilled my fears, and followed Harry.

The tunnel was dark, slimy, smelly too. I could feel the mustyness creeping into my bones, chilling me from the inside out._ Don't panic don't panic don't panic._ My feet hit the floor with a crunch as I shot out of the tunnel. Harry stood there, his face impassive as he looked around, lighting up the room with his wand. Without saying a word, he pulled me closer to him, and I scanned the room. At first I had thought I had landed on broken rile or something, but it was bones. Bones of little animals no less! I shuddered again, moving closer to Harry. Ron came zooming out of the tunnel, followed by Hermione. None of us said a word as we advanced in the tunnel.

A greenish glow overtook us, and I reliezed we were under the Black Lake. The thought of tons and tons of water being above me made me feel queasy. Without thinking, I clutched Harry's hand ad wormed closer to him. "Im scared." i whispered, trying not to shiver. "I would think you mad if you weren't." He whispered back, squeezing my hand. 'It'll be ok though, I have a plan." I had no clue what his plan was, but it was probably reckless and dangerous. All of his plans were. A slight smile reached my lips. "Is you plan dangerous?" He shook his head slightly, stopped, and glared at me. "Well some of your plans are!" He was about to retort, but he suddenly jerked his head forward. We were in front of a door with snakes around the edges. Instinctivly I knew that behind this door was where we would find the chamber. Letting out a whimper of fear, I followed Harry bravely when the door slid open. He smiled back at me grimly and took my wavering hand. "It's going to be alright." he whispered soothingly.

A long path of winding and writhing snakes lead us to the huge statue in the middle of the chamber. I stumbled after my friends, fear growing in my chest. Finally we stopped, and harry swung around to look at us. "Whatever you do, keep your heads DOWN." he commanded, before turning towards the statue again, letting the strange, hissing language fall from his lips. The statue's mouth began to open and I squeezed my eyes shut in fear. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no."

Harry POV

Keeping my eyes angled towards the ground, I saw out of the corner of my eye a huge slithering snake glide out of the mouth._ "Hello great friend of Ssssalazar."_ I drawled, extremely glad I was wearing all green._ "Who are you puny human, and where issss my masssster? What have you done with my real masssster?"_ The tail lashed back and forth and I gulped nervously._ "It was not me that harmed your massster. I am trying to ssstop the person who hurt you massster. I assssume you know what horcruxessss are?"_ The snake let out a long hiss._ "Yessss I know what they are, I helped create them."_ I nodded. "_The man who felled your masssster is usssing horcuxesss to sssstay alive. The only way I can find to dessstroy them issss ussssing a basssalisssk fang."_ I hissed back. The tail swung back and forth even harder this time, but at my feet fell a curved fang, covered in blood. "_Desssroy the man who killed my old massster tiny human. Pleaassssee."_ Bowing my thanks, I tucked the fang in my bag and motioned for my friends to follow me.

As we climbed back up the tunnel i relized one thing; I hadn't locked the basalisk back up.

James POV

"Where ARE they?" Sirius whined, crossing his arm childishly. Rolling my eyes, i cast around for Remus, and spotted him over by the window with a third-year with bright pink bubble-gum hair. She said somthing and Remus doubled over laughing. "That's Nymphadora, just don't let her catch you saying that. She goes by Tonks, and she's my cousin." he frowned. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure she's a Puff, not a Gryffindor." Chuckling slightly, I continued to run my fingers through Lily's auburn hair, who was chatting with Dorcas and my sister. "Well that's not really surprising that she's in here, isn't Moony tutoring her in charms?" Sirius frowned again. "She's brilliant in charms though! Why would she need Moony to tutor her?" Comprehension dawned on his face when he saw her screw up her face in consentration and change her hairstyle to a long, dark brown color with light pink streaks, then giggle. "She just wants to see Moony!" Sirius cackled with glee. "Ohh I'm teasing her for it. I am SO teasing her for it." I rolled my eyes again at my friend. "Oh Padfoot you monster!" I cried. "Teasing little children!"

A sudden somber look feel over my face when I noticed Dorcas glancing up at Sirius, then back down again. "Mate, you need to break up with Hermione." Sirius's bright eyes turned dark in a second, and his tone was hostile. "And why is that?" Closing my eyes for a fraction of a second, I took a deep breath. "You know they don't belong here mate, and you know they don't belong with us." I started gently. " I know for a fact Remus is breaking it off with Ginny, Dorcas is dumping Ron, and Gracie is even considering cutting it off with Harry. It's not going to work mate and you know it."

"What if I don't care?" Sirius answered defiantly. "What if I don't care that it won't work, and I want to go out with her anyway? I really like her mate." Breathing deeply, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Mate you know your only going to get hurt when they leave. Just stop it now so you don't get hurt worse later." Sirius opened his mouth to retort again, but at that moment, Dorcas jumped up and said something about having to go to the library, but she hovered in place for a second, before swooping down and pecking Sirius on the cheek, then flouncing out of the room, leaving Sirius shocked. "So." I said slyly. "Still thinking of not dumping Hermione?" I wasn't graced with an answer, just a dazed Sirius who looked like he'd never seen any of us before. "Thats what i thought." I anounced smugly.

Pulling a laughing Lily onto my lap, I was a bit surprised when I was met with a face full of flash-cards. "Quiz me." Lily said promptly. "Your kidding right Lils, QWLs aren't until the end of the year!"

"Which is a month away!" She countered firmly. "Now quiz me." I just gazed at her. "A month? I echoed. 'We only have MONTH?"

"Yes and Macgonagal is doing career choices tomorrow. Yours is right after mine, at 1 ocklock."

"You memorized when it was?" I asked, cocking my eye brow at her, causing her to blush furiously. "So what do you want to be?" she asked hastily. "Changing the subject huh?" I joked. "I want to be an auror. What about you?" He cheeks flamed again. "Thats what I wanted to do too." She mumbled. "AWESOME!" I shouted, causing several people around us to turn around. "We can train together!"

"Train together for WHAT Prongs, because whatever it is, I'd rather you not do it in the common room." I threw an annoyed glare at him, and he gestured t us. Then I relized how we were sitting. I was layed out on the couch and Lily was practically stradling me. I just shrugged and flicked him the bird before turning back to Lily. The redhead obviously hadn't noticed anything. "Maybe we could be aurors together " she said cheerfully, leaning down on my chest, propped up by her elbows. Poking my nose she laughed, a curtain of auburn hair swinging gown to shroud our faces. "Maybe we could."

Ginny POV

I watched Harry out of the corner of my eyes, and I couldn't help but feel jelous of Gracie. I wished I had never even kissed Remus. I wished everything had stayed the same. Sighing miserably, I kicked the ground as I walked. "Hey Gin, you alright?" My breath caught in my throat when I raised my eyes to meet his earnest emerald ones. "I'm fine." i whispered. "No your not." He spun around, catching my hand in his. "Really Gin what's wrong?" I just shook my head. "Ok, I'll be here if you need me." Harry whispered. Ron and Hermione were murmuring behind us, and Hermione laughed at something my brother said. "I guess they don't hate each other anymore." I commented. "I guess not." He whispered in my ear softly, sending shivers down my spine.

"Peter!" Ron's voice was harsh. "Why are you going down towards the dungeons?" We whipped around to see an extremely guilty looking Peter. "Oh well I-I-I'm p-p-p-pranking the S-S-Slytherins. J-James and Si-Sirius sent me." he stuttered. Glaring at him, I opened my mouth to reply but Harry stepped on m foot. "Oh alright. See ya later Pete." We turned on our heels back towards the common room.

".RAT!" Ron hissed. "He's been spying since fifth year! I figured he didn't start till their 7th year!" Making a noise that sounded like an angry cat, I walked faster. 'We have to tell them that he's a traitor."I spat. Even Hermione's eyes were flaming. "I can't believe him. Until now I just figured he was still good!"

"Bonte" Harry said in an exasperated voice before bursting into the common room. We froze when we spotted James and Lily on the couch. "Hey up Lily? Do you guys want to continue whatever your doing in the dorm?" Lifting her head up she flicked me off and slid down, off of James. "Where have you guys been? And why are you covered in slime?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "Long story, but I need you guys to go up to our dorms ok? We'll be up in a second." Leaving a bemused Lily and james, we trotted over to where Remus, Gracie, and Sirius were. "Guys we need you up in the dorm." Ron announced. Peering at the young girl Remus was sitting with, I reliezed it was Tonks.

"Hey Tonks aren't you a Puff?" I asked casually. she nodded cheerfully. "I guess I have to go now though, because you guys are gong up to the dorms. See ya later!" Jumping off the seat, she trotted out of the common room. "Why do we have to go up to the dorms?" Gracie asked. "Because we have something to tell you." Hermione answered through gritted teeth.

Once everyone was seated on a bed, we launched into explanation. "Pettigrew is a traitor." Ron spat. "We saw him going off towards the dungeons, claiming you guys sent him for a prank." I explained. "We think he is giving information to the deat- I mean the Slytherins." Harry stuttered.

"You think, or you know?" Lily asked softly. Our expressions probably gave it away. But suddenly her eyes lit up. "I think I know what happened now! Everyone though James and I made Sirius our Secret Keeper, but really we made Peter our secret keeper cause we figured no one would target him, so we would be safe! But he betrayed us to Voldemort, and Sirius cornered him after we were murdered, and Peter blew up the street and transformed into a rat, Sirius got arrested and sent to azkaban, and Remus was left thinking Sirius had turned back to his heritage!" We gazed at her. "Hermione," I croaked, "I think we have finally met someone who is more clever than you." She stucker her tounge out at me, to the amusment of everyone in the room. "But why did Voldemort target us anyway?"

"Can't tell you that." harry answered cheekily. 'Wait wait what do we do about Peter?" Gracie asked, looking annoyed. 'Do we just, not talk to him?" Ron shook his head. "Do what we did when we came her, pretend like it isn't happening and just don't tell him any important information."

"That must have been hard for you." Sirius commented offhandedly. "Oh trust me." I said grimly. "It was."

o.O.o

Sirius POV

I pulled Hermione aside after everyone filed out of the dorm. "Mione I have to tell you something." She gazed up at me with her large, trusting eyes. "I don't think we can do this anymore." I choked out, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. She smiled up at me sweetly and hugged me hard. "It's alright. I'm ok with that."

Remus POV

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you?" She nodded, and I led her over to where I had been talking with Tonks earlier. "Quite honsestly Gin, I don't think we can be together anymore." To my surprise, she let out a relieved sigh and hugged me tightly. "Oh thank you so much for not making me do that."

Dorcas POV

When I strolled back into the common room, i spotted the person I needed to see. "Um Ron? Can I talk to you?" Grinning easily at me, he nodded. We walked over to a secluded part of the common room and I took a deep breath. "Im not sure we can do this anymore." He looked down at her, his blue eyes glowing. All he did was hug her gently and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Dorcas."

Gracie POV

"Hey Harry, come here for a sec." Leading my soon-to-be-ex out of the portrait hole, we walked down the hallway. "Listen Harry I'm sorry but I really don't like you like I use to, I think we're more of friends now." I told him bluntly. To my surprise, he laughed. "Well thats good, because I was baout to tell you the exact same thing."

o.O.o

The next morning walking down to the great hall, Hermione saw something that made her freeze. "Ha-H-Harry" she whispered. "It's happening again." lying in front of them was Gwen, holding a jewled mirror in her frozen hand. "Oh my god." Ginny paled considerably, leaning against Harry. "Oh no no no no!" She wailed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Not again!" She sobbed. The Marauders were walking down behind, giggling and laughing cheerfully, but they all fell silent at the looks on the Golden Quartets faces.

"It's the Chamber of Secrets!" Ginny cried hysterically. "It's opened again!"

**Merhahaha. I kinda tried to fix what i did last chapter with the whole pairings thing so I hope that worked for you lol. The Chamber had opened, and its all harry's fault =D I also have anew story that im writing with Jive22 called Potion sniffer and flame thrower so check it out! And as always... REVIEW! thannkkksssss**

**LadyLupin98  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny POV

Dread filled me as I stared down at the petrified body of Gwen. _No no it can't happen now. It can't. It just CAN'T!_ "I'll go get Macgonagal." Lily said in a panicky voice. She ran off towards the Great Hall. I just knelt down and curved my hand around the small girl's frozen one. "It's alright Gwen, your going to be alright. I promise." I whispered. "You wont stay like this for long."_ I wont let you._ "Gin?" Raising my eyes, I met Harry's worried gaze. "I don't want to go through this again." I pleaded. "I don't want to see people get petrified!" He pulled me into his arms, cradling me gently. "Hey hey hey we can stop it this time? Remember?" I nodded into his chest.

"Oh my goodness!" Macgonagal skidded to a hault in front of us, horror etched on her face. Placing a hand on her chest, she breathed in and out slowly. "You need to go to the Great Hall." she gasped stiffly. "But Pro-"

"NOW!" She huffed. Casting one scared look behind me, I followed Harry blindly towards the Great Hall. "No no no no no" I murmured, barely registering the Marauder's whispers and the odd looks I was receiving as we shuffled to the hall. I heard a choking noise come from behind me, and I glanced up tiredly. Standing in front of me was Severus and Regulas.

"Hey guys." Hermione said softly, ushering the Marauders and Lily past us. Sirius sent me a look of fury, but I ignored him. "It's been opened guys." Severus said worriedly. "I heard Slughorn talking about it earlier." Harry nodded slightly. "We saw Gwen this morning, a girl in Hufflepuff... she was... um she was petrified." Burrowing my head in Harry's shoulder I tried to stiffle the sobs that threatened to break my body. I could almost see their looks of pity or horror. "It's going to go after muggle-borns isn't it." Regulas stated. "I don't want it to go after muggle-borns." He whispered. "Don't let your master hear that." Ron muttered so only we could hear it. "We have to close it." Severus stated strongly. "We have to."

"We'll tell you if we find anything." I announced horsely. "Now we really have to go." Pulling Harry towards the Great Hall, I waved back at the two Slytherins meekly. "Gin, are you going to be alright?" I fixed Ron with a steely glare. "I'm FINE so stop worrying about me. Worry about the kids that are going to get hurt if we don't stop this." Her glare was so fierce that Hermione and Ron stumbled back. Only Harry stayed by her. "Gin we know that the lest time this happened, it was you. Now we don't know who it is, but we know how to stop it." Opening her mouth to retort, I feel silent when Gwen was carted by to Madam Pomphery.

Fear.

Horror.

Guilt.

Sadness.

Pity.

Anger.

**Guilt.**

Emotions flashed through me as I took my spot next to Harry and across from Sirius. I really hated this seat now. Seeing I was no longer dating Sirius and it just felt awkward. His dark eyed bored into me, filled with accusion. Of what? I don't know, but I let out a small whimper when James's eyes turned on me two. I felt suffocated in here. I needed to get out. "I'm not hungry." I muttered, standing up suddenly. "I'm going, somewhere." I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me, but I ignored it. And without looking back, I fled the Great Hall.

Harry POV

"Where's Gin going?" Lily asked, sliding in next to James. Shrugging, I watched her red hair whip out of sight. "I don't know. She'll be alright though." I couldn't shake the feeling of doubt. The feeling of panic. The chamber was opened again, no one was safe. Except purebloods. But I didn't think someone was actually setting the snake on people, the snake was just attacking. "Should we go find her?" Hermione whispered. Sensing the Marauder's and Lily's curious looks, I shook my head. "She knows the dangers, she'll be all right." I repeated. But the words sounded hollow. Ron just gave me an odd look. "She got dragged down their last time. I don't want it happening again." I shot him an incredulous look. "And you think I want her to get dragged down there again?" I hissed. "Mate I'm just saying she was off after that. Wasn't as happy, as cheerful. She's finally happy again, then this." Gesturing around wildly, he nearly missed Remus, who merely ducked, used to waving and throwings of things at Breakfast.

Hermione layed a calming hand on his arm. "Calm down Ron. Ginny's smart, and you know it. She's going to be ok!" Sinking down in defeat, the redhead stabbed at his kippers moodily. "Whats up with him?" Gracie asked cheerfully, pointing her fork at Ron. I grinned at the other Potter grimly. "It's his time of the month." I answered in a hushed whisper, sending her into a fit of giggles. Smiling at the fact that I could still make Gracie laugh, I glanced up and down the table. On my side, Remus was next to Ron, who was next to Hermione, who was next to me, and dorcus was next to me, where Ginny had once been sitting. Across from us was Sirius, then James, then Lily, Gracie, and Peter. The poor boy couldn't fathom why no one was talking to him. Not that i cared.

"And THEN she was like "How dare you kiss her not me!" and it all just went downhill from there mate." Exchanging a bemused look with Hermione, I leaned forward to hear what Sirius was talking about. 'Well Pads, that tends to happen when you kiss a girl, say you'll meet her later, then let her find you in a broom closet with someone else." Beside me, Dorcas tensed up. "And i got slapped by both of them." Sirius whined. Remus just rolled his eyes. "You deserved it Padfoot."

"I guess we know what Sirius is doing to get over the breakup." I whispered in Hermione's ear. She just shrugged. "Who cares, I think we should go try and figure out this Chamber thing." Sighing, I admitted defeat. Both Ron and Hermione wanted to go. So that meant I had to too. _I just want to be a normal teenager for once._ I thought painsakenly._ And I was for a while, and I loved it. But I missed my friends too much. I liked hanging with the Marauders though._ Shaking the thoughts from my head, I pulled on Hermione's arm. "Come on, we need to find Ginny." Ron shot up like a bullet, Hermione not far behind. "Alright then."

"Hey where are you guys going?" James asked lightly. _Should we tell them?_ Shooting Hermione a look, she gave me the tiniest shake of the head. "Outside." I answered curtly. "Hey we'll come too." Pushing away from the table, the Marauders made to follow us. Lily must have noticed the split second of panic across my face, because she pulled James back down. "I'm not done eating yet." She pouted. "Lily." James groaned, giving us time to scamper away.

"Ok so where should we look?" Rubbing his hands together, Ron turned to face us. I glanced at Hermione. "Honestly I have no clue." she admitted. "Hold up, I think I still have the map in my bag." Hurrying through the corridor, I shuffled through my bag at the same time. "And, I think, wait-Here!" Yanking out the parchment, I quickly pointed my wand at the paper. "I solmnly swear I'm up to no good." Ink bloomed across the page forming passages and rooms with spindly writing. Sliding into a crevice, the three hunched over the map. "There she is!" Ron crowed. "She's by...Mertle's Lavatory?" Our eyes met. "Why that lavatory." Ron asked slowly. "She must be trying to..." Horror morphed his face. "But she can't..."

"Can't what Ron?" Hermione pestered. "She doesn't know Parceltonge." he answered quietly. "So why would she be there?" Fear bubbled in my blood, clouding my brain and my good judgment. "We have to find her." Without clearing the map, I shoved it in my bag. "We HAVE to!" Hermione grabbed my robes. "Harry calm down we need to think about this-"she pleaded. Shaking her off, I thundered down the corridor. "Come ON!"

o.O.o

Ginny POV

Tear streamed down my cheeks, hazing my vision. I had no clue where I was going, or what I was going to do. All I knew was that I needed to get away. This couldn't happen. Not to me. Not again. Not to these people. What if someone died? How would that effect the future? What if someone who was SUPPOSED to be alive in the future like...Dean or Lavender... or what about Neville? Or Harry? Or HER? A choked sob broke through my chest. This was all my fault. I just knew it. I knew that she was attracting strange looks but she brushed by them. I had no clue if they knew what had happened this morning, they probably didn't new didn't travel that quickly, but once they did they would understand. Right?

Bursting through the nearest bathroom, (after checking that is was a girls), she leaned against the sink and cried. Great heaving sobs that used up her energy and left her gasping for breath, her eyes red and puffy. "Who are you?" A dreary voice shook me from my thought. Lifting my head, I let out a watery laugh. "Hey Mertle." The young witch looked impatient. "I ASKED who are you?" Sighing, I rested my head on the edge of the sink. "Ginny. My name's Ginny." Seeming satisfied with the answer, the sad girl swooped down beside me. "Whats wrong?" she questioned, perhaps a bit bruquestly, but hey, she probably hadn't been nice to anyone in forever. "There-there was a-a l-l-little girl, G-Gwen." I stuttered. "Sh-s-she was p-p-p-petrified this m-morning." Looking up, I saw that Mertle had become almost clear, and there was a look of panic in her eyes. "That again?" she whispered. Then it clicked. She was the girl who was killed. Turning totally to face her, I nodded/ "Then they have to get people out! I don't want anyone to die again!" Her voice was bordering hysterical. I Turned to face the mirror again. "They can't. They don't know for sure if it's really opened again."

A strange slithering noise started behind me, and suddenly Mertle was screaming. "Get out Ginny ! Get out quickly!" Then I made my mistake. Raising my head, I looked into the mirror, and looking back at me, were two, large yellow eyes.

o.O.o

James POV

"Come on lets go to Hogsmead. Please please please PLEASE!" Sirius and Remus stood beside me, and they were also jumping up and down. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "OWLs are a month away! I need to study! AND we still have class today!" Gracie let out an exasperated sigh. "All we have is Binns left Lils, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have been missing since breakfast. I think they ditched and went to Hogsmead too." Looking skeptical, Lily hung back when we all started down the hallway. "Please Lils?" Dorcas pleaded. "Please please PLEASE! Cause we're all going, and I don't want you to be left here all alone." Looking as if she was fighting an internal battle, she finally rolled her eyed and latched herself onto my arm. "Alright lead the way."

"Dissadium." I muttered, ushering everyone inside as the hump slid open. "Where does this take us?" Dorcas's voice echoed down the tunnel. "Honeydukes of course." Sirius winked, and in he dim light, I could almost make out a blush covering Dorcas's cheeks.

We continued to walk, stumbling every once in a while due to rocks or vines. Upon reaching the ladder, I motioned for Remus to climb up it. Sending me a scathing look, the werewolf scaled the ladder and pressed his ear against the hatch, listening for movement. "All clear." Lifting up the stone, we all hurried through the back door and out of the shop. "Oh we really shouldn't be doing this." Lily moaned, buring her head in my arm. Laughing loudly, I pulled her down the street with me. "Oh calm down Lily-Flower, we won't get in trouble." Gracie and Remus took off down the street, chatting about books and things, while Dorcas and Sirius darted towards Zonko's. "Meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour!" I called to their retreating backs. Lily giggled slightly when she saw Sirius throw his arm around Dorcas.

"What are you guys doing here?" Whipping around, we came face to face with Alice and Frank, the two heads. "What are YOU doing here?" James retorted. "Your both Heads, why are you skipping class?" Alice flushed. "It's not what it looks like-" she spluttered. Frank just laughed. "Alice, they caught us. We can't turn them in because then we would have to turn OURSELVES in. it's fine." The hufflepuff gave Frank a look of disbelief before shrugging. "Alright, just make sure you get back before curfew." Eyes widened in shock, Lily watched the two stroll down the street. "See?" I teased. "Even the Heads get out sometimes."

"Yeah and so do the troublemakers." She added dryly, pointing to a group of redheads leaving Zonko's. "It looks like... Gideon, Fabion, and...is that Gwen? or Molly? I can't tell."

"It's definatly Gwen, we passed Aurther and Molly on the way here remember?" Shrugging, I flung my arm over Lily's shoudler. "Who really cares? Come on, lets walk around."

Leaning against the fence that overlooked the Shrieking Shack, I couldn't help but chuckle with amuesment. Most haunted in Britain. Yeah right. "Thats where Remus goes isn't it?" The small redhead at my side questioned offhandedly. If the shocked look in my eyes showed, she didn't notice. "Most haunted? More like the loudest in Britain." Now she saw my look of surprise. Repressing a snort she layed a hand on my arm. "Really James? I'm one of the smartest witches in our year. I can put the pieces together." Letting out a shaky laughed, I clasped her hand. "I guess your right. Doubting you is kinda like doubting your intelligence." Giving me a winning smile, her emerald eyes sparkled with excitment.

"Hey James." she breathed, she breathe tickling my nose. When had she gotten so close? Her green eyes bored into mine and she smelled like vanilla. "What." I whispered back, trying not to be decived by her closeness. She leaned in farther, our lips almost touching. Then she poked me in the side. Hard. "YOUR IT!" she squealed, backing away from me quickly. "Really Lily?" She just sent me another cheeky grin and sped away from me into the forest. Rolling my eyes, I ran after her. "I'm going to CAATTCCHHH you!" I sang, holding my arms out. "No your not!" Her voice answered back, and I turned around in time to see her bright hair whip out of sight between the trees. Her bubbly laugh led me through a series of confusing twists and turns before I stumbled out onto the pavement at the end of Hogsmead. Peering back and forth, I spotted Lily darting through a group of redheads. The Prewetts. "Hide me hide me!" she screeched, her voice still tinted with happiness. Creeping behind them, I hung back a few feet.

"What is it little sis? Someone bugging you?" I could almost see in my minds eye, Lily rolling her eyes and smiling. "I'm not your sister silly, Gwen is. and so is Molly. whoo by the way, is snogging Arther by the north tower."she prattled. "And if you want to know, I'm hiding from James, who is currently IT." Darting from behind Gwen, I hugged Lily tightly. "And no, YOUR it!" I trilled before dancing away. Gwen's eyes sparkled with amuement. "Playing tag huh? I love tag." she noted dreamily. "But we have things to buy, people to see." Dragging her brothers away,(who were still shocked about Molly) she waved cheerfully. "Have fun lovebirds!" she cried.

"Oh so your LOVEBIRDS now a sly voice asked. Whipping around, I grinned at the werewolf in front of me. "As a matter of fact, we ARE." Gracie dragged Lily away, to find Dorcas probably, leaving Remus and I behind. "Well mate, were to next?"

o.O.o

Harry POV

Right before reaching the bathrooms, Narcissa bounded out, screaming bloody murder. "There's a frozen girl in the bathroom!" She shrieked, pulling her fingers through her platinum hair. "I don't know what happened to her!" My blood stopped, my senses dead. Ginny? Petrified? No, It couldn't happen. No no no no no. Hermione pushed past me and the trembling girl. "It's her." My friend's voice carried out into the hall, full of pity and despair. "No not Ginny." I moaned. "Not her, anyone but her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Narcissa questioned, her voice full of remorse and sorrow. Shocked, I lifted my head to survey the girl. She definatly wasn't the Narcissa I knew. "Of sorts." I answered, fighting to keep my voice steady. "She'll be alright." Giving me a small smile, she leapt up. "I'm going to get a teacher." She hurried away. Watching the blond hair swing back and forth, I found a bit of comfort in that. "Hey mate, she's going to be ok." Lifting my eyes to meet Ron's I could see the worry in his gaze. "And what if she isn't?"

o.O.o

Everyone had been horrified to hear Ginny had been petrified. Everyone knew who she was and absolutly loved her. At the next Quidditch game, the one for the cup, Gryffindor lost horribly, mostly because everyone was too worried to think strait. There had been 6 more attacks, thankfully no killing, but it was taking it's toll on the students. "We are still having exams." Macgonagall announced. "The attacks should be stopped soon."

That morning Dumbldore and Macgonagal called the Golden Trio up to their office. "I need you to tell me what to do to stop these attacks." he ordered as soo as they sat down. "Exams are 3 weeks away. The students are being woken up today, but we need to stop this." The three exchanged a look. They had meant to go down to the chamber, but Harry had been too depressed to do anything. "Murtles Bathroom." Harry finally choked out. "Thats where the entrance is. We'll take you after classes if you'd like." Magonagall began to nod, but Dumbledore cut her off. "I would like you to take me now."he said firmly. "Class can wait."

Thats how the three found themselves back in the bathroom, and back down in the chamber, back down with the basalisk. "What do we do?" Hermione whispered. "How are supposed to reason with the thing." Harry laughed grimly. "We don't have to, all we have to do is lock it back up." His friends looked at him incredulously. "I figured it out too late, we were already out of the chamber when I relized I had left his "cage" open. All I need to do is convence him to go back."

The headmaster hung back, observing everything with care and awe, murmuring things to himself every few minutes. "Ok, I'm not sure what's on the other side of this door." harry called out. "So everyone close their eyes now." They obeyed willingly, shuddering when Harry let out a low hissing sound. The hatch clicked open, revealing the slimy chamber. Curled up like an overly large, slimy dog was the Basalisk. _"You've been bad my friend."_ Harry hissed, climbing slowly down the ladder._ "I can't let you roam the sssschool anymore. My bessst friend was petrified. I need you to return to your home."_ The great snake lifted it's head and let out what could be called a laugh, grating and ugly, sounding like two large boulders being rubbed together._ "You think I'm going to sssstop now? Thisss iss the mosst fun I've had in agessss, don't want it to sssstop."_ Gulping, Harry shuddered. He hadn't thought about this._ "I AM your master and you WILL obey me!"_ The emerald eyed boy commanded._ "I will not let you ruin this school any longer!"_ The snake turned like it was going to attack Harry, but then slunk back to the statue of Salazar Slytherin for it's eternal rest.

"Harry is it gone?" Hermione questioned, lifting her head from her hands. "Is it going to stay there? Can we start looking for horcruxs now?" Nodding cheerfully, Harry waved away Dumbledores protests. "Harry m'boy your too young to do that."

"That's why WE'RE going to tell you where it is and YOUR going to go look for them." Ron insisted firmly. "Now come on, I want to get back to the common room. I hate it down here."

**Was it too rushed? i really just wanted to get the chapter out so I think I kinda screwed up the ending. Oh well. After I finish this fanfic I am going to back make changes and such. Please tell me what you think and what i need to improve. I always like hearing from you and what ideas you have. Thanks again and please review =D**

**LadyLupin98  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is when I'm going to really start changing things, so do not be alarmed when this doesn't stick to the book, because trust me, it wont lol =D**

Lily POV

"OWL testing students this way please." Macgonagals strict voice instructed, leading the group of nervouse 5th years to their doom._ Not their doom Lily calm down it shouldn't be that hard. You KNOW this stuff You've already done Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Artihmancy . This is your last one. Now calm down._ Dorcas gave me a shaky smile and slid into the seat beside me. Ginny on my other side and Hermione behind me. I had no clue where the Marauders were, but that was probably for the best. "You will now begin your Standardized Ordinary Wizarding Level test for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Waving her wand the scrolls flew out of Flitwick's hands. "Begin!"

**1. The best way to defeat a dementor_**

** a. Incantation_**

** b. What you think of_**

_Deep breathe Lils, you got this._ Hunching over the paper I began writing furiously**.**_ This is easy, you got it._

o.O.o

"Quills away please." Macgonagal's prim voice broke the silence. I had finished ages ago and had been revising for the past 30 minutes. Relief flooded me as the scrolls were taken up by Flitwick. It was finally over! There was a loud cheer as we were dismissed, and Dorcas latched onto my arm. "It's over!" She squealed. "No more testing!" Behind me Ginny and Hermione were both laughing about something, while Ron and Harry were accompanied by the Marauders. Harry looked troubled though, and kept shooting Snape odd looks, along with James. Brushing it off, I darted outside. "Come on lets find Gwen, Molly and Alice." I cried. "Wait- your friends with Alice?" Hermione questioned, pity flashing across her gaze. "Yeah she helped me in first year, I was getting picked on by some Slytherins. Now come OONN I don't want to stand inside this castle any longer. If we do, I might die."

Bounding down to the lake, I slipped off my shoes and slid my feet into the water, grinning madly at the two redheads and the Hufflepuff. When Ginny sat down beside me though, something struck me. "Hey Ginny, are you related to Gwen and Molly?" Looking mildly interested, she too slipped her shoes off. "No, not that I know of." Scrutenizing her carefully, I tilted my head to the side. "You guys look really similar. Same red hair, you have the same eyes as Molly and kinda the same face shape as Gwen..." Seeing her annoyed look, I quickly stopped. "Ok never mind just ignore me."

"So Alice, where's Frank?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, wiggling her eyebrows causing the blond girl to blush. "He's with Gideon and Fabian." she muttered, flushing a deep scarlet at Molly and Gwen's howls of laughter. "Oh shut it Molly." She snapped. "At least we didn't get caught by Filtch." The red-headed Prewett sunk down, cheeks flaring. Ginny giggled slightly, hiding behind her hand and look of wild disbelief evident in her brown eyes. Hermione was leaning back, basking in the sunlight, dipping her toes in the water. Abruptly, her eyes snapped open.

"Gin!" The bookworm whispered urgently. "GIN!" Watching the two curiously, I almost laughed when Hermione had to shake Ginny to drag her out of her animated conversation with Molly, Alice, and Gwen. "It's the day of OWLs." Hermione hissed lowly. Trying to look uninterested, I leaned in closer. Ginny gave her an odd look. "Huh?" Heaving an exasperated sigh, Hermione crossed her arms. "Didn't Harry tell you about it? With Snape. And James?" Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Oh Merlin your right."_ What are they talking about? _I pondered curiously. "Hey guys we're going to be um... right back." Hermione muttered, yanking Ginny up the two of them sped across the grass towards the Marauders. "Whats that all about?" Alice asked lazily. Shrugging, I tilted back. "Who knows? They are pretty weird."

o.O.o

Harry POV

We practically skipped from the Great Hall. "So Remus, how did you like question 7? Describe all the properties of a werewolf." Sirius laughed. "Brilliant." Remus said briskly. "1. He's sitting in my chair, 2. he's wearing my clothes, 3. His name is Remus Lupin..." Peter intwined his fingers together nervously. "I wasn't sure." He fretted. "I think I got the snout and the tail right..." James rolled his eyes. "You run around with a werewolf every month and you don't know?" Shooting James a wild look, Remus shushed him. Prongs just laughed. "Oh come on Moony no one is going to find out about your furry little problem."

"You make it sound like he has a badly behaved rabbit." Ron threw in. With a jolt, I relized why this seemed so familiar. It felt almost like..._ I'd heard this conversation before._ Spinning around, I almost expected to see myself walking behind us, drinking in every word with rapt attention. Instead I just saw Severus, walking with his head down. _Oh please don't go sit by the tree._ I pleaded to myself._ Please please please go sit somewhere else._ I knew he wouldn't though, and with a sinking heart, I watching him slid into a shady spot in the tree while we leaned against "our" tree by the water. "Hey James do you wanna join the girls?" I questioned in a would-be casual manner. Ron picked up my tension though, and it was obvious he knew what was going to happen too. "Nah they can survive without me." He grinned, rumpling his hair.

"I'm bored." Sirius complained, eye wandering over to Dorcas. "I want something to DO. I wish it was full moon." Remus shot him a scathing look. "Only you." the werewolf muttered, flipping pages in his book aimlessly. James just nipped the snitch out of the air again, ignoring Peter's admiring gasps. "Oi James." Padfoot hissed. "It's Snivellus." his lips curved into a fierce grin. "Perfect." Ron shook his head. "Don't James, don't do it." He warned, blue eyes wide. I had told them about the memory. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh come on have some FUN Prongs." The raven-haired boy still looked wary. Ginny strode up behind him, red hair dancing. "Seriously James don't do it." Hermione stepped up beside her. "Dont. Just leave it." The boy turned to look at both of them, before standing up and straitening his glasses. "Alright Sirius, but nothing too bad."

Sighing angrily, Hermione crossed her arms. "I'm not kidding Prongs. You really don't want to do this." He waved her concerns away. "It's Snape, what could he do._ Kill Dumbledore._ I thought, but didn't voice it. "Well if your going to be STUPID," Ginny snapped. "I'm going back over to Lily." Sirius just shrugged. "Who cares what she thinks." The evil smirk grew wider on his face. Hermione shot me and understanding look before trailing beside Ginny, both girls deep in conversation. "Really James you shouldn't." I instructed. "Oh come on Prongslet, calm down." Sirius chuckled darkly. "It's just a bit of fun." Ron looked like he was about to protest but I pulled him back. "May his own head be on it." I snarled. " I hope Lily breaks up with him."

"OI! Snivellus!" Sirius called, marching towards the young boy, James hung back though, glancing back towards Lily occasionally. Remus has stopped flipping through pages, and was now watching Lily who had a look of disbelief and anger on her face. "Snivellus! You didn't answer me!" Sirius cried in a sing-song voice. The black-haired boy shot up, wand moving in an upward slashing motion towards James. My eyes widened in shock and I dove forward. I recognized the movement he used. It was secumsemtra. "James MOVE!" I yelled. I was too late.

He went down, blood spurting from his chest as his wounded cry rung through the air. "JAMES!" Lily cried, panic filling her tone and tears falling from her eyes as she knelt next to the bloody body. "James no no no no NO!" Her voice reached a breaking point and she just stayed beside him, sobs racking her slim body. Remus had dropped his book, and was watching with a look of sickness in his gaze. He had moved near Sirius and was leaning heavily on the dog animagus. Peter looked shocked and confused. Dorcas, Alice, and Gwen had run up to the castle to search for a teacher. Fabian, Gideon, Frank, and several other students had gathered around. Gwenog was among them and tear were falling from the 1st year's eyes. Ginny's eyes were wide and sorrowful as she turned towards me, borrowing her head in my chest. "It's ok." I murmured. "It's going to be ok." I knew James would be ok, but I knew I wouldn't. The last time I had seen that spell in action had been when I used it on Malfoy,and seeing my father's battered and bloodied body made it seem so much worse. Gwenog stumbled up to me and I released Ginny gently. "What did he do?" she cried. "What did Snape do?" Leading the young Hufflepuff into my arms, I rocked her back and forth. "He did something very bad." I whispered soothingly. "But Prongs will be ok. He will." I wasn't sure if the small girl believed me, but she nodded into my chest wearily, tears streaming from her eyes. _She shouldn't have seen that. No one should ever see that._

Abruptly Lily stood up and pointed her wand at Snape, who was standing there with a look of shock and horror at what he had done. "How DARE you?" she snarled. "How dare you HURT ANYONE like that?" Hands stained red from her boyfriends's blood, Lily looked absolutely terrifing with her emerald eyes blazing. "He deserved it." Snape hissed back. "For hanging out with a filthy MUDBLOOD." rippled of shock ran throughout the gathering crowd and I slowly closed my eyes. _You knew it was coming, don't be so shocked_. Lily's mouth hung open in shock and hurt. Tears welled up in her pretty eyes and she dropped down beside James again onto the scarlet ground. Snape was watching, and it was obvious he hadn't meant it. Very obvious. "Go away." Lily whispered brokenly. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" the savage scream that left her mouth startled many of the student, but Sirius and Remus kneeled beside her, their arms wrapped around her shaking body. Fabian and Gideon also knelt beside her, followed by Frank. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I remained standing behind them. I was still cradling Gwenog's frail body when Macgonagal hurried out and shooed us all away. Lily fought with the stern teacher, crying out in vain. Alice grabbed her friend's arms, restrained them as they carted the body of James away to the hospital wing. "No no JAMES!" Falling to the bloodstained ground, sobs racked her body once more.

"Mu-Lily." I whispered. "He's going to be ok! I promise. I promise you he's going to be ok." The young witch lifted her head and nodded tearily. "Now come on, it's going to rain." We lifted her gently from the ground and set her on her feet. Instantly Gwenog was by her side, clutching her hand and leading her towards the castle. "It'll be ok Miss Lily, he'll be fine." Tears sparkled in her eyes again as she peered down at the Hufflepuff, but she smiled slightly. "I hope so sweetie. I know so."

o.O.o

James POV

All I remembered was a flash of light and screaming. I hadn't even SAID anything to him, and he attacked me. Then I heard from Sirius that he called Lily a mudblood. It makes me want to strangle him MORE then I already do. Poppy says I can't though. Whatever, I'll just prank him till he dies. I couldn't BELIEVE he called her that. He called my Lily that._ Wait-my Lily?_ Shaking my head slightly, I chanced a glance at Remus's bed. It had been at least a week since I had been trapped here, and tonight had been a full moon. Harry had reasured me that they would be joining Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail tonight_. _I knew he wouldn't back down on his word, that was just Harry._ And he's your son, and you would never do that._ A voice murmured. Shaking off that thought, I looked closely in the darkness and... yes there was a figure in his bed. Remus was back._ Must be early in the morning then._ I mused.

"Remus!" Nothing. "Remmy!" Still nothing. "Moony!" Nothing, yet again. "MOONS!" I think he's ignoring me. Laying back on my pillow, I heaved a large sigh. When was I going to get out of here? School was over in like, a week. Rolling back over, I attempted to drift off to sleep. When I did, images of Snape and blood passed over my eyelids. And my Dad. Images of my Dad, grinning, laughing, crying, the day he taught me how to fly, him trying to distract mom in the kitchen, them dancing in the living room with O'Children playing. They were horrible dancers, tripping over each other and laughing. _I had been laughing to. So was Gracie. We had all been laughing._ Cold tears dropped from my eyes, sparkling in the dim light from the candle. He was trying to cook. Burning the cake and throwing it out of the window into the garden. When the flowers bloomed they had cake decorations on them. We nicknamed them the "cake flowers". Dad thought it was hilarious. I could still remember listening to him talk to Gracie one day when we were younger. She asked him what would happen when she got married to her prince. He had chuckled at that before adjusting his glasses. "Well you'll live with him won't you?" He had said. "But I promise I'll be there to walk you down the isle." Then he had ruffled her hair and picked her up, holding her upside down, making her laugh when her glasses slid off her nose._ He had broken his promise. He WOULDN'T be there._ "Dad, you never broke your promises. Why now?" I cried softly into my pillow. He had promised me he would be there when I got my certificate at the Auror's Academy. I had always wanted to be an auror._ You can still be an Auror, Dad just wont be there._ The voice whispered. "I don't WANT to graduate without Dad." I sobbed quietly, clutching the pillow. "You said you would be there. You PROMISED!" I wasn't aware of my voice reaching a screech, or Poppy bustling out to give me medicine. "Calm down now Mister Potter, calm down. Drink this, you'll feel better." accepting the blue liquid blindly, I downed it in one gulp and spiraled off, sinking into the depths of sleep, swaying along to the rhythm of dreams, which was strangly like the tune of O' Children.

o.O.o

2 days later

Lily POV

James and Remus had just been released from the hospital today. I had herded them up to their room immediantly to pack. We were leaving in 4 days. "Lily-Pad can't it wait." James wined, wrapping his arms around my waist and burrowing his face into my hair, breathing in deeply. Tracing a thin, pale scar on his wrist, I shook my head. "No no no mister, you're not going to distract me." Spinning out of his reach, I pointed to Remus. "See? Moony knows what to do. Why can't you be more like him?"

"Because you love me this way." James teased, throwing his quidditch jersey at me. I( slipped it on over black cammie. "Uh Lils? I kinda need that back." Giggling girlishly, I hugged it around me. It was way too big, and slid down to where it hugged the bottom of my shoulders, revealing tan, creamy skin freckled from the sun I had gotten the last few days. It smelled like cinnimon. It smelled good. James let out an exasperated sigh. "Lily now I'm actually trying to clean and your not letting me." A grin formed across his face and he reached out for me, grasping for my shoulders. I bolted forwards though, already a few steps ahead of him and out the door. Right into Sirius's waiting arms. "Oh Lily I didn't know you felt this way about me." He cried, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you too Lily-Flower." Wrinkling my nose, I pushed the Black away. "You smell like a wet dog."

"I take offense to that."

"Yeah, you were supposed to." Sticking his tonge out at my childishly, he then noted my outfit. "7? That's James's uniform isn't it." Blush heated my cheeks and I nodded warily. "SO you're already swapping clothing huh?" Spinning around I squealed at Gracie. "Tailsy Tails!" She let out a laugh. "Didn't I see you like, and hour ago?" Pouting, I twirled my hair. "Yeah but didn't you miss me?" My friend just shrugged. "Sure whatever you want to think." Slapping her lightly, I turned back to my boyfriend. "I'm leaving you up here to pack, Remus is going to make sure you pack. I'm going outside to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Gwen, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, Fabian, and Gideon. I think Gwenog might be out there too. So pack quickly, or you won't be able to come swimming before dinner. Come on G!" Dragging my friend out of the boys dorm, I led her back up to ours.

Digging through my trunk, I pulled out my black bikini adorned with a lion on the right breast and red strings that tied behind my back and neck. There were large golden circles at the hips attaching the black fabric of the bottom. Throwing my long, red hair into a messy bun, I grabbed the jersey. "Ok guys how do I look?"

Turning I saw Dorcas who's dark skin contrasted greatly with her white, starred bikini. She still looked amazing of course. Gracie was wearing a rainbow bikini with her rainbow rimmed glasses, Hermione a yellow bikini and yellow bangled bracelets, and Ginny a blue one with a blue ankelt. "You look amazing Lily-Pad!" Dorcas screeched. "I don't think I've EVER seen you wear that! I wish you would more often." Feeling a bit self-consious, I slid the jersey on. "Yeah ok whatever, lets head down to the Black Lake."

Chattering on our way down, we ran into Macgonagal. Quite literally. "Oh Professor I'm sorry!" I cried, helping her up from where she sat, stunned, on the ground. "No thats alright Miss Evans. Or is it Miss Potter?" She was eying my shirt suspiciously and I blushed. Again. "Nope I'm still Miss Evans." I replied, trying to block out my friend's peals of laughter. Arching her eyebrow, she smirked. "Have a good day."

"Hey Lily!" Gracie choked out. "You just got told by a teacher!"

o.O.o

"GIDEON! DON'T SPLASH ME!" I shrieked, scrabbling away from the edge. Only problem was, Fabian was right behind me. The Prewett scooped me up and tossed me into the dark waters of the lake. The shock of cold took my breath away, and it took several seconds for me to adjust and kick upwards to the surface. Emerging, I shook my head wildly, hair falling out of my bun and sticking to my shoulders. "Thank you" I snipped dryly. "That was really very necassary." Gwen jumped in beside me, splashing me with a row of icy water. "I know!" Gideon and Fabian crowed, cannon-balling in after their sister. "Come on Molly join the fun!" The older girl just laughed and waved from where she was sitting in Arther's lap before turning to talk to her boyfriend again. The Quartet was lounging by the edge of the water, grinning about something Ron had just said. Dorcas and Gracie look wary of the water, and the Marauders were still nowhere to be found.

"Come on Tails! Come on D! Get in the water I taunted, splashing them with water. Shrieking, the two scrambled back from the edge. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and Ginny creep up on my two unsuspecting friends. Somewhere Hermione had found a camera and was angling it towards them. I couldn't stop the smirk growing on my face. Gracie peered down at me oddly. "Whats with you?" she demanded. Behind her back Harry and Ginny held up their fingers. _3...2...1_. The last finger went down and the two shouted "NOW!" sending the two girls tumbling headfirst into the water. Spluttering madly, the rest of us laughed as the camera clicked and flashed. "Look out!" a high voice shrieked. Running towards us was Gwenog. The young Puff's black hair was streaming behind her and her black tankini was outlined in yellow. Leaping into the air she splashed down into the water, drenching us in frigid water...again. She clambered up onto Fabian's shoulder's when she emerged, grinning at all of us wildly.

"WE'RE HEEERRREEE!" Three boys were darting towards the water's edge. Sirius reached us first, and he jumped towards me, dragging me under momentarily. Fighting to reach the surface, I shoved him back under again with my foot. He then snatched MY foot and dragged ME under. Opening my eyes in shock, I came face to face with the dog marauder, his silver eyes glinting with glee. Rolling my eyes, I propelled myself to the surface. "JAMES! Your friend is trying to kill me." I pouted. Said boy smiled at me, before shoving Remus into the water. The young werewolf emerged, glaring at his friend. "I hate you. I hope you know that."

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Gwenog yelled from her perch. In no time, Gwen had climbed onto Gideon's shoulder. "Your on." Treading water, I watched as the two girls battled. Gwen shoved the young girl, but Gwenog fought back gallenatly. Grabbing onto the Prewett's hand, she yanked her forward and sent her toppling over. The 4th year's eyes were wide as she gazed at the Puff. Gwenog smirked happily, clapping her hands with glee. "Next!" She called out. Sirius dove under Dorcas, lifting her up out of the water. The chicken fights continued, and I leaned up against the soil. James lay down, his head next to mine. "This is nice." he said quietly. Leaning back to ruffle his hair I nodded. " I know it is." A sudden inspiration sparked me, and I quickly nicked his glasses before pushing off into the water. "Lily!" James whined. "Give them back I can't see!"

"That's the point numbnuts." Gracie pointed out, tossing the camera from one hand to the other. She had stolen it from Hermione before ordering the girl to get in the water with everyone else. They were playing an avid, and violent, game of water tag. "Lils give me back my glasses." James ordered strictly. "Not going to happen!" I sang.

"I can't believe you guys invited Gwenog and not ME to your little party." A vibrant pink-haired Hufflepuff had appeared by Gracie. Remus's head whipped around and his face split into a grin. "Hey Nymphie." The girl's hair tinted red for a moment. "No no no it's TONKS get it right Moony." She grumbled before stripping down to her simple black bikini. I elbowed the werewolf when he oogled her slightly. "Keep your eyes to yourself Moons." I giggled, watching him blush. James was still staggering around drunkenly. "I need my glasses Lily!"

"Then come and get them!" I hollered. Tonks was examining my stuff. "Hey Lily, why do you have James's jersey?" Making a shushing motion, I gestrured for her to get in the water. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" James cried igdinantly. "She's stolen two of my possesions!"

"Oh man up Prongs." Sirius called. Slouching, he crossed his arms. "It's no fair!" he whined. Rolling my eyes, I tossed him his glasses. "Oh shut it you big baby." I was rewarded with two waves of water. One from james, one from Tonks. Giggling, I dragged the two over to join the game of tag, and we chased each other avidly throughout the water, until dusk fell and it was too cold to bear anymore. Then, teeth chattering and lips blue, we ran up to the castle, going our different ways to out own seperate little hang out spots, promising to meet up in the kitchen later.

Dropping into my bed that night, dead from exahstion, I found myself grinning with happiness. _Definatly the best day ever._

**Yes yes i know i know, im lazy and have commanding parents that dont let me write becuz they suck. Well i posted eventually didnt I? lol. I wil try to post sunday or monday. PROMISE!**

Review pretty please!

LadyLupin98


	15. Chapter 15

Lily POV

"Guys wake up we're LEAVING!" Gracie shouted in my ear, jolting me from my wonderful dream. I was pretty sure that James had been in it. In fact, I was almost POSITIVE James had been in it. Feeling a blush creep up my cheeks, I instantly rolled out of bed so Gracie wouldn't see it. Fishing my jeans, white t-shirt and a black tank-top out of my bag, I slipped into the bathrooms. Straitening my hair with a flick of my wand, and applying minimal makeup the same way, I quickly slipped my clothes on and pranced back into the dorm. Everyone else was already ready and at the door, lugging their trunks down the stairs. 'Was I the last one to get up?" I questioned absently mindedly. Dorcas nodded, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. "Yeah we waited FOREVER, we need to get down to the Great Hall before the food vanishes." She complained. "I think you'll live D.D" I chuckled. "Speak for yourself." she grumbled. Rolling my eyes, I followed my friends.

Peering around the common room, I didn't see any of the Marauders. "They already went down." Gracie supplied. "I was talking to them earlier. Apparently Harry had another nightmare thingy. Well not so much a nightmare, but a vision. Im not really sure what it's all about." Hermione looked livid, and Ginny looked worried as she twirled her hair earnestly. "He LIED to me!" Hermione seethed. "I can't believe he LIED to me! He told me it had stopped!"

"Calm down Mione." Ginny sighed. 'He probably didn't tell you cause he knew you would act like this." Open her mouth to argue again, she closed it when what Ginny said registered in her brain. "Oh. I got it." The five girls wheeled their baggage over to the designated area before trotting down to the Great Hall. "I can't believe schools already over." I commented wistfully. "Where are you guys going to stay?" Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look. "James's house I guess. There really isn't anywhere else we can stay. We asked his mum a few weeks ago." Nodding thoughtfully, breathed a sigh of relief. My son would be safe._ Whoa hold up, my SON? When did I start thinking of him as my son? Ever since I found out he was my son I guess..._

"Morning Harry. Ron." Snuggling close to James, I looked over the two boys. Both looked tired, Harry more then Ron. There were deeps black circles under his eyes, ringed in a faint red. His shoulders were slumped, and he kneaded his forehead with his hands every few seconds. His skin was a whitish gray color that contrasted drasticaly with his green eyes and blood-red scar. 'What? No good-morning for me?" Sirius pouted. "No snuggle? Or smile? Or kiss?" Wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly, he yelped when James smacked him. "I was kidding Prongs. Kidding. Sheesh." Remus chuckled lightly at the display and helped himself to one of Ron's pieces of bacon. "Really mate? You couldn't get your own bacon? The tray is RIGHT THERE."

"Nope." Popping the slice of delishiousness into him mouth, the young werewolf licked his lips. "Yummy." Ron then stole bacon from Sirius's plate, who in turn stole from Gracie, who took Dorcas's, who nabbed Ginny's, who snatched mine, I grabbed James's, who stole Hermione's, who in turn took all of Remus's bacon. "Hey!" He cried. "Thats mine!" It of course evolved into a full-fledged bacon war, excluding me, Hermione, and Harry. Harry looked like he really wanted to, but his illness held him back. Hermione was laughing, but had no desire to get covered in bits of various food. I had a similar thought process. Macgonagall eventually came down and scolded them, before shooing us out to the train, which was quite close to leaving.

We managed to get out own compartment on the train, even though we were the last ones to board. The Weasley's and the Prewetts continuously darted past, planning some prank on the Slytherins. Gwenog popped in once to say hello before venturing back to her own compartment. Tonks came by too, but she didn't leave. Instead, she plopped down next to Remus and dove into our conversation. Harry was sleeping, his face pressed up against the windows, I was talking to the girls, and Peter was trying to get included in the conversation the Marauders and Tonks were having. It wasn't working. They constently rebuked him and shoved him out. Finally he let out a desperate wail. "Why are you ignoring me!"

"Because we know that YOUR the one feeding information to the Slytherins!" James hissed, eyes flashing as he turned on the small boy. Peter's eyes grew wide in fear. "N-N-No I-I Hav-v-vn't!" He sobbed. "I haven't I swear!" Sirius laughed cruelly. "Don't even lie Peter, we SAW you talking to them yesturday, and they gave you something after you sat there and talked to them for like, an hour! And then oh surprise surprise, they KNEW we were going to prank them!" Peter was sobbing now, but I felt no remorse. This thing was the reason James and I died in the future. "I thought you guys were my friends!" he sniffled. "We aren't friends with traitors." Remus hissed. And at that, he fled the compartment.

"That went well." Harry had woken up, and was now watching us, amuesment dancing in his eyes. "That problem is solved." Hermione wrung her hands in distress. "Oh but this changes EVERYTHING!" she whispered. Tonks surveyed us, confusion evident in her gaze. "Um ok that was weird." She commented. "What was up with him?" She didn't recive and answer. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Hermione wailed, pulling at her curly hair. "We changed time! AGIN! Oh this is bad bad bad bad bad!" Dorcas and Tonks stared at her. "Um Hermione, are you ok?" Dorcas questioned. Her head snapped up. "No I'm not ok! We changed everything! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Her voice had climbed in pitch and the screech that emitted form her mouth was almost unintelligable. "Calm down Mione." I soothed. "Come on Mione your acting silly." Ron instructed, forcing her to look at him. She shuddered a bit and breathed deeply. "Alright I know I know. I was just thinking of something. Something bad."

After that we pretty much kept to ourselves in our won little dreamworlds. Harry had dropped into sleep again, and Hermione had followed suit, her head lolling on Ron's shoulder. Tonks was pretty much buired in Remus, and both were snoozing. The pink-haired girl had neslted into his side, and he had wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Anyone looking at them would think they were dating. Ginny, Gracie, Dorcas, Sirius, and James were arguing in low tones about quidditch. Again. Sighing, I slumped down._ I wish I was going to James's house this summer. I wanna see what else we can get out of Harry before they leave._ And with that thought, I sunk into sleep.

o.O.o

"Lils wake up. We're here." A soft hand shook me awake, and I opened my eyes to see James grinning down at me cutely. Still half asleep, I poked his glasses. "You look so cute when you smile." I said dreamily. Reliezing what I said, my cheeks flamed and I sat up abruptly to a compartment filled with laughter. "Oh shut up." I mumbled. James smirked triumphantly and yanked me up. Tramping off the train, we grabbed our luggage and wheeled around, searching for our families. All the people Harry, Ginny, Hermione, or Ron had been friends with recived long goodbyes and hugs. Ginny almost looked teary-eyed when she hugged Fabian and Gideon goodbye.

"Why all the long faces?" I questioned when Hermione hugged Alice and Frank both, all the while looking like her eyes were about to become live faucets. "Because we aren't coming back next year, and we're going to miss everyone." She explained. I got the hidden meaning though. _We're going back to our time. And these people we're hugging? Yeah, they die._ Gulping, I gave Alice one last hug before trotting off with Hermione to wear everyone had gathered. Dorcas had already been picked up, and Tonks was hugging Remus goodbye. She pulled back for a moment, before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek and running off, her pink hair growing until it danced down her back, glinting red in the sunlight. Harry and Ron doubled over laughing, while Remus raised a hand to his cheek, shocked. As we approached, I got to hear Sirius's vulgar comment.

"well Remmy, getting it on with my cousin huh? Don't go too far till she's older, I don't want to be an uncle yet." Coming to his senses, Remus smacked Sirius over the head, giving the boys who were laughing an evil glare. This only made them laugh harder.

"Remus?" A stunning looking lady came up behind us. "Venez nous devons aller." Nodding, the young werewolf nodded. "I'll be seeing you guys. Send me an owl all right?" He shrunk his case and stuffed it in his pocket, and as he did a small girl with bleach blond hair, just like his mum, ran up to him and threw her arms around his legs. "Bonjour grand frère! J'ai manqué tellement! Je suis tellementcontent que vous soyez à la maison maintenant si vous pouvezm'apprendre à voler! Vous avez dit que vous. Tu ferais mieux!Sinon, je vais vous dire John! Et puis il va venir te chercher! J'aiencore ne t obtenir pourquoi venez-vous à Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas aller à Baubatons comme tout le monde! Je pense que vous devriez-" Remus held up his hand, laughing slightly. "Apolline, I haven't spoken french in a year, calm down and speak english please. Bye guys, see ya later." He waved to us one last time and followed his family, nodding several times and laughing loudly at something his little sister said. "I didn't know Remus was French." I commented lightly. When I'd first met him I'd thought his voice was kinda funny, but it never occured to me he was french. "Yeah, his family is awesome. Kinda sucks that all his siblings are," Sirius lowered his voice, "you-know-whats except for Apolline." Shrugging i sighed. "How many siblings does he have?"

"4"

"Holy cow!" I laughed. I spotted my mom waving at me, her red hair dancing in the sunlight. "I'll see you guys later. Owl me when you want me to come over." I hugged Sirius, he had become like a brother to me, as had Remus. Next I hugged Ron, then Harry who gave me a small smile when I pulled away. Giving Ginny, Hermione, and Gracie proper cuddles, I finally reached James. "You'll write me, right?" He just smiled down at me and pulled me into a kiss. I melted against him, my mouth curving into a smile against his. Tasting cinnimon and vanilla, I deepened the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck as his slithered around my waist.

"OI!" Sirius shouted. "Keep it PG for the kids why don't ya!" We pulled away, gasping for air. A blush heated up my cheeks and I hugged James one last time before grabbing my luggage and darting towards my mum. "Have I ever told you you're a complete prick?" I heard James ask Sirius in an annoyed tone. "Once. Or Twice. Every since you met me maybe." Giggling, I grinned up at my mum. "Hey Lily-flower!" She wrapped me in a hug. "We're giving Severus a ride home, his mom asked me if we would." My insides chilled and I raised my gaze to meet the morning eyes of Severus. Sneering at him I turned to my mom. "yay." i said dryly. "Let's get home."

o.O.o

The car ride was painful and awkward with my mom questioning me at every oppertunity about James. Because I was sitting next to Severus, who kept trying to scoot closer to me and shoot me furtive, guilty we finally dropped him off, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin thats over." I cried. My mum looked at me oddly. "You two used to be such great friends."

"Yeah well that was before he called me a mudblood." I spat. She stiffened, her grip tightening on the wheel. "Well, thats a different matter then."

Harry POV

"Sirius Orion Black! Get over here now!" Grimancing at us, the dog animagus shuffled over to where an old, sagging hag stood, a clawed hand hooked on a handsome boy, younger then Sirius. The boy chanced a tentive smile with his brother and Sirius grinned back fleetingly, a message that didn't not go unnoticed by his mum. She puffed herself up, and I began to back away. I knew how loud she could yell. "We should get out of here." I muttered, pulling Hermione and Ginny back. "Prongs, Tails, your parents here yet?" They shook their heads. "Well lets get out of here anyway, we can floo to your house."

"Where is there a fireplace-" Ginny threw him a steely glare before shooting Sirius a look of sympathy. "Lets get OUT of here." she snarled. "Before she sees us." They were almost away too, but then Wallaburga turned around to see us skitting away. "Who are you?" She barked. "Why were you talking to my son?" She tried t grab at our shirts, but we slipped away. "RUN I see your parents!" Ron crashed into them. "Wallaburga is out to get us!" Gracie gasped. "Get us out of here." Looking up slightly, Emily saw a deranged lady flying towards us. They grabbed our arms and spun on the spot, pulling us all with them.

Collapsing on the ground, I gulped in air trying to rid myself of the black spots dancing in my vision. I had apparated myself of course, I just let Emily guide me to her house. "Now what was that all about?" she demanded, propping a hand on her hip and staring down at us. "She attacked us!" Gracie cried. "Unprovoked attack! We didn't even yell at her this time!" Emily just chuckled. "You guys are trouble all right. Oh come on in, Luna's making brownies." I raced James inside, skidding into the counter and tackling him playfully. "They will be mine!" I shouted, jumping off and dashing towards the kitchen. "No they shall be MINE!" James yelled, trying to grab my shoulder and pull me back. "NO no no no!"

Tumbling into the kitchen, we looked up to see Ron, leaning against the table with ease, munching on a brownie. "I think I beat both of you." he commented wisely, stuffing the rest of the brownie in his mouth. Exchanging a look with James we both nodded, before jumping on Ron, bringing him down to the ground, his brownie smushed in the process. "NO!" The red-head wailed. "By brownie!" All three of us collasped in laughter, covered in brownie crumbs.

"Ok I'm not even going to ask." Gracie smirked, leaning over us to get a brownie. "All I know is that I'm scared. Really scared." Rolling my eyes, I stood and brushed myself off, grabbing one the the chocolaty squares and taking a bite. Moaning in pleasure, I stuffed the rest in my mouth. They tasted exactly like Molly's. Well, Molly from my time anyway. "Thesh are delishus." I mumbled loudly, reaching for another one. "Your such a pig Harry." Ginny giggled, smacking my hand away. "Wait till everyone gets one!"

"But everyone HAS gotten one!" I whined. "And there's only one left!" A wicked gleam entered her eyes. "That's why I'M going to eat it." Adn at that, she popped the last one of those yummy, delisious, beautiful brownies in her mouth. "NO!" I cried in anguish. "How could you?" She shrugged again. "Easy. I just pick it up and pop it in my mouth." Glaring at her playfully, I sighed.

"When are we going to invite everyone over to talk about... school stuff." I asked carefully. "Soon." James answered. "Soon."

o.O.o

Lily POV

I had to restrain myself when I spotted James waiting for me by his door. I noticed Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Harry chatting by the trees, and Gracie, Hermione, and Ginny lounging by the pond, so I couldn't run into his arms and snog him senseless. Darn. That would have to wait till later. "Guys she's here!" James called, taking my hand to lead me over to the pond. Everyone else darted over. "Ok Lily jump in." I gazed at him incedulously. "Your kidding right? I'm not jumping into the pond with my clothes on!"

"You can take them off if you'd like/" Sirius suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Wrinkling my nose, I shook my head. "Um no. I'm not getting in the water." Harry and James exchanged a look. "You leave us no choice." Rushing forward, they grasped me by the elbows and threw my in, deaf to my screeches. My head dunked under, and something was pulling my down, something was attatched to my foot and pulling me down!" Screaming soundlessly, I grasped around for something that would give me hint of what was pulling me. Then it occured to me that I wasn't wet. My hair was dry, so was my clothing and my skin. "What the heck?" Relaxing, I peered around. It was almost like...a room. A room under the water. I could still breathe too. It was kinda like Alice and Wonderland. Smiling softly, I looked down. I was being sucked into this...hole thing. It sent light filtering up though the water though, and I wondered why I didn't notice it before. It sent shadows dancing through the water, spinning and swaying with glee. The bluish tint of the water cast a strange glow on the bookshelves and tables that lined the room. If you could call it a room...

My feet hit something solid, and while I was day-dreaming I had dropped into a version of the common room. There were more chairs though, and chess sets at every table. Ginny appeared beside me. "Brilliant isn't it? I found it when Harry chucked me in the water yesterday." Giggling slightly, I ran my fingers over a chair before plopping down in it. It molded around my figure, supporting and cushioning me at the same time. It was heaven. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"It is isn't it?" Sirius pointed out from a chair next to me. Bloody brilliant if you ask me." Flashing him a big grin, I settled back in the chair. Soon everyone had plopped into the room and had sat down in one of the chairs. "Ok so we came down here so you guys could ask questions." I sat up, the blood rushing from my face. "About, the-the future?" I choked out. Hermione nodded tersely. "I didn't want to tell you guys anything but they outvoted me." She snarled, crossing her arms. For once, I though Hermione was wrong. I wanted so badly to find out about the future. "Who took you in?" I asked eagerly. "Was it someone good? It wasn't a foster home was it? Oh please tell me it wasn't a foster home. I hat those things they're terrible and kids never get the attention they deserve-" James's hand had found it's way to my mouth. "Let him answer Lils." Nodding dumbly, I turned to face Harry. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"iwentotlivewithyoursister." he mumbled in a rushed tone. "What was that?" I questioned again, softer this time. Taking a breathe he looked me squarely in the eye. "I went to live with your sister." Cursing, I punched my chair in anger. "No she hates magic! Why did Dumbledore put you THERE of all places! I know you didn't have a good childhood if you grew up there." Harry's eyes surveyed me sadly. "I was treated a bit like a house elf actually, but it's ok. It's over now."

"Did they beat you?" James asked, concearn evident in his voice. Harry looked down, inspecting his suddenly interesting shoe. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils n'ont que ces salauds!" Remus swore, reverting to his french roots. Tears welled in my eyes. "How could she? How could my sister do that to my son?" I cried. "Mum it's fine." Harry reassured me. 'I'm fine. I promise. What else do you want to know?" They filled us in, not everything, it was quite obvious that they were leaving stuff out. But I got the gist of it. My son saw Voldemort in his first year, fought a basalisk in his second, met Sirius in his third (to me by far the most frightening), participated in the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth, fought Voldemort in his fifth, Found a horcrux in his sixth, adn didn't go back to school for his seventh. "Great life you guys have had huh?" Remus asked sarcasicly. They nodded, laughing.

Just then all four lurched forwards, clutching their stomachs and heads, paling rapidly and gasping for breath. A blood vessel burst in Ron's hand, so scarlet drenched his arm.

"WHATS HAPPENING!" Ginny screeched, clutching her stomach as she tride not to throw up. Hermione was leaning against a wall, trying not to pass out, and Harry lay on the floor, facedown. Panic rushed through me as I flipped him over, revealing his bloodless lips. A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the noise, and it took a second to figure out it was me.

o.O.o

Harry POV

There was darkness. Everywhere. The streets were being torn apart, people were running a screaming, trying to shield themselves. I saw a group of people with red hair bustling down the street and I saw Fred and George helping young children run. Men and women were shoot curses everywhere, trying to stop the collapsing sky. _Whats happening here?_

**Ok i know im a terrible person for not updating I know im so so so so so so sooooo sorry. but here's the next chapter =-D tell me what you think ad see if you can guess where Harry is. =D review pretty please =D**

Lady Lupin98_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Harry POV

_What's happening here?_

"So... you've seen what I've done?" Spinning around, through the destruction and falling debris I spotted a tall, dark haired teenager weaving through everything. A look of extreme distaste was evident on his handsomely carved features. "You did this?" I demanded angrily. "Why are you hurting all these people?" He was a Slytherin I noted, from the color of his robes. Sneering slightly, I wrinkled my nose. Of course a Slytherin would cause this. "Now young man don't get all snarky with me. I'm HELPING you actually." he snapped. "Young man?" I demanded. "You're the same age as me!" Letting out a dry laugh, the snake shook his head slightly. "Looks are deciving little boy." Fuming slightly at being called little boy, a loud bang snapped me back to the present. "We have to help these people!" I cried out, reaching down to help up a little girl who had fallen to the ground and was crying out for her parents.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned. "One more upset and time will reset completely."_ Did he just say TIME would reset completely?_ "Um excuse me?" Wheeling around I stared at him. "TIME will reset?" he huffed in annoyance. "Yes my dear boy TIME. Instead of listening to Godric, like I should have, I listened to Helga and sent you back in time to fix what had happened! I was quite ashamed that someone from my house had caused all this trouble, and I wanted you to stop it. Time is going to reset itself, going back to the "marauder" time. None of this will exist." He raised his arms and spun around in a circle. His hand knocked into someone's arm and he swore loudly. "Damn! Come along boy."

Gripping my arm, everything faded into a milky white color, blotting out everyone. The last thing I saw was the sky caving in on innocent people lying in the street, covering them completely. I cried out in distress, but it was already gone. I was perched in a world of white, seeming to go on forever. There was no floor, but I was supported. It was just...there. There was no sky, but there seemed to be a dome curved along the ceiling. I couldn't really tell though. "You see what happened? That was time unravling."

"Your Salazar Slytherin." The man applauded sarcasticly. "Well done. How very clever."

"You were right when you said looks could be deciving." I muttered, glancing up and down at the man, no longer a teen. He seemed to have shot up, filled out his shoulders, his hair was shorted and his face more defined. His dark eyes bored into me, a fraction of something, it might have been amuesment, danced in them. "You can't stay here long." he plowed on. "Otherwise I will change time even more then I already. I'm not going to tell you when you're being sent back, you'll have to find that out by yourself. Make sure everything is changed though. I don't want so many people to suffer." It shocked me slightly that a Slytherin CARED but before I could voice my opinion, I was torn out of the "room", sent tumbling back into a whirlwind that whipped me about, tearing merclessly at my clothing and hair like is was trying to tear me apart. And after seeing time torn apart, I knew it wouldn't be too hard.

o.O.o

Lily POV

I knealed next to Harry, cradling his head in my hands. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had stopped shaking, but they had all collapsed in chairs and refused to move. Harry's eyes flickered slightly and his arms twitched slightly. A pounding headache formed in my head, and I closed my eyes slightly, so only slits of light peeked through. _What's going on?_

"I don't know Lils." _I said that out loud?_ Letting Harry's head drop softly to the carpet, I kneaded my forehead with my hands. I leaned back, into James's waiting arms and I sunk into them gratefully, letting his hands ensnare my waist and pull me to him. Instantly I was enfulged in the scent of cinnimon and woods. He nuzzled my neck gently, sending shivers down my spine. I felt him wince, and I spun around. "What's wrong?" He wrinkled his nose. "It's nothing. My head just hurts." Trying not to show my bemusment, I just nodded and hugged him. "Hey mate I've got a headache too, and so does Remmy even though he doesn't want to admit it."

"..REMMY!" Remus snarled. I heard a faint pop and a muffled scream and wen to turn around, but James stopped me. "They try to kill each other all the time. Just ignore them."

"HARRY!" A piercing shriek echoed throughout the room, and I turned to see Ginny by his side. Hurrying over I almost fainted at the gruesome sight before me. Blood splacshed the carpet as gashed appeared all over him, slicing through his skin like butter.

o.O.o

Severus POV

"HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S THAT BLASTED KIDS FAULT! DON'T BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!

"I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I JUST BLAME YOU FOR WHAT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU NEVER DO A DAMN THING RIGHT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE WITH THAT?"

"IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR NOT TELLING ME YOU WERE A BLOODY WITCH!"

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A WITCH! I DO A HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN YOU DO!"

"YOU'RE A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-"

I sighed, pulling my cloak tighter around me. "Home sweet home." I whispered softly. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair how Potter and Black got everything because they were smart and funny and good at quidditch. Why did Potter get Lily when she had hated since the begging of school. She was supposed to be my friend. Granger and Richardson had been nice to me. Kind of. They had met up with me in the library, sometimes with the Matthews girl and they would help me with essays and such. They had even told me about the chamber and how they'd found it! But after what I did to Potter...

I really hadn't meant it. I didn't know it would happen to such a degree that he would almost die. I don't like them, but I would never want them to die. Now I used to, I used to want to kill all the gryffindors, but the "new kids" as everyone had dubbed them, had changed my mind. I supposed they couldn't all be that bad. After all, If Hermione was friends with them they had to be ok. She seemed like the person to only be friends with nicer people.

But now I wasn't so sure. They had all shunned me when I tried to talk to them in the library or in the halls. "Maybe I should take up the offer Luscious gave me." I whispered to myself. The Death Eaters. I could join them, serve Voldemort, take down insolent muggles and muggle-borns.

But I liked muggles. Lily's parents were always nice to me. They had bought me new clothes once. I still had them actually, since they still fit me. Everyone in the neighbrohood was friendly to me. And i didn't hate muggle-borns. They were witch's and wizard's just like us. _But you want to fit in._ a voice whispered._ You want to have friends don't you?_ Threading my fingers together, I tried to ignore the shouting from the room over._ Harry was nice to you. So was Ginny. And Hermione _another voice sang softly. _Don't you want their friendship too?_ Falling back against the pillows, I sighed. _Good? or Evil?_

o.O.o

Harry POV (Sorry so many POVs changes)

Opening my eyes, the first thing I was aware of was the pain. It coursed through my body, waking every nerve with a blasting fire that burned me to the core. Letting out a strangled cry, I faintly registered Hermione chanting something above me. Someone was beside me, gripping me hand tightly. There was someone crying... I think. I tried to lift my arm, but the fire spread so I dropped it back down. "Whats going on?" I tried to shout, but all that came out was a garbled yell. Red haze blurred my vision, and a coppery taste flooded my mouth. _Blood._ I knew what it was. I certainly seen it enough. Why couldn't I...

Oh Merlin.

Of course. I let my eyes close and drank in my surroundings, trying to feel past the pain. Thats when I felt it. I could FEEL my blood pouring from my veins. _Blast it all._ I let my mind go, and I wasn't sure if the arms beckoning me was sleep...or death.

o.O.o

"Harry? Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Groaning, I lifted myself slowly, bracing for pain. There was none, just a dull ache in my bones. Of course that could be the aftermath of time travel. "Yeah I can hear you. Now shut up." Slightly opening my eyes, I was met with seven concerned faces. "Goodness guys calm down. I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Ginny's voice was hystarical, and she gripped my hand tightly. "We thought you were going to die." Sighing, I turned to face her. "I'm not exactly dead am I? Gin I'm fine. But we don't have that much time. That's was Salazar said." Hermione looked taken aback. "Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin."

"The one and only."

"when on EARTH did you talk to Salazar Slytherin!" she demanded, hands propped on her hips. "when I was knocked out." I replied cheekily. "Apparently he's the one that sent us back in time." looking a bit faint, and a bit angry that I had met Salazar and she hadn't, Hermione shook her head. " of all the foundets, he is the least likely on my book hat woyls help us."

"well he is and im not about to refuse it." i struggled to et up off the floor, but i did and collapsed in the nearest chair. turning to face the Marauders I rubbed my glasses nervouslg. "Alright. I'll tell you everything."

then i explained. i explain about my life at the Durrsleys. About how I discovered I was a wizard. About all my school years. None of them interupted once. The looks of pity and pain scrawled across their faces made me sick, and i was so glad that we had been sent back to change it all. I knew I probably only needed to tell bem the major parts of it, but once I started I couldn't stop. I poured my entire life out to them, in hope that it wouldn't be as horroble his time around. Several times Hermione looked like she wanted to stop me, but she didn't. Ron looked relieved that it was all coming out, and so did Ginny. I felt so bad, and when I told them about Alice and Frank, Lily actually burst into tears and sobbed into James's shoulder. It was hard for me to do this, hard for me to tell them how terrible it was. But finally I was done. I was done with the bad news.

They all just gazed at me, pity and sorrow in their eyes. "Ok guys, listen." Ginny broke the silence. "There's nothing we can do about that, except change it this time around. So now we have to tell you about the horcrux's, and how you destroy them." Sirius was staring into his hands, Remus was peering around the room, looking anywhere but the four, and James and Lily were wrapped in an embrace, tears filling both their eyes. Ginny slammed her hands down on the table, causing their heads to jerk towards her. "Listen to me!" she demanded. "None of that has happened this time ok? We're fixing it, so stop worrying about it!" I placed my hand on hers, and when she turned to look at me her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. "Let them process it first." I murmured. "Don't just start yelling at them." Nodding tersley, she sat back.

Sirius was the one who recovered first. Taking a steadying breath, he lifted his piercing gray eyes to meet my bright emerald ones.

"What do we do?"

o.O.o

An hour and about a million questions later, we were done with the questioning about the horcrux's. We had swam back to the surface of the pond, and wandered back to the house, claiming we didn't hear Emily's yells because we were playing hide-and-seek on brooms. She seemed skeptical, but didn't question it. She also thankfully didn't question the numerous new scars decorating my arms. I'm not sure how I would explain that one.

Dinner was mostly eaten in silence, and when we finished, we wandered back outside again. Dipping my feet in the water, I marveled at the beauty of the land. The tall willow tree that swept over the lake, and the towering sykamores that fringed the edge of the forest. In the settling dusk, the last rays of the sun glinted against the purple water and enfulged everything in a haze or violet and orange. Fireflies swarmed across the water and the grass, pinpricks of light that glowed in the setting sun. It was so peaceful. And thanks to Salazar, it could stay this way.

o.O.o

Lily left a few days later, promising to come back soon, but hugged each of us extra tight in case we left before she could see us again. The seven of us decided to play a game of quidditch. Well six of us. Hermione would have nothing to do with it. So in the end, Ginny, me, James and Sirius would be chasers, and Remus and Ron would be keepers. The teams were Ginny, James, and Remus against Me, Sirius, and Ron. Tossing the quaffle to Sirius, I sped down the pitch. Hermione had agreed to be a commenter, and her amuesed voice drifted through the clearing. "Sirius appears to have the quaffle, bloody nuisence the boy is. He's on Harry and Ron's team though so I suppose I have to cheer for him." Holding in laughter, I motioned to Sirius for him to toss me the quaffle. Spotting me, he reared back and chucked it over James's head and past Ginny (thankfully) right into my hands. Wheeling around, I flung it at the goal, too quickly for Remus to react. "Harry:1, James:Zip" Hermione announced. "Harry seems to have bested Remus. Kinda surprising. Always thought Remus was smarter then that."

The game got continuously more violent, and when Ginny was bumped off her broom by Sirius, Hermione ended the game, Announcing that My team had won. Ginny glared at Sirius, her brown eyes pulsing and I seriously pitied the man. He was in serious shit. No pun intended. Ron looked a bit angry that Sirius had almost knocked his sister off a broom, but he didn't really seem all that concerned. I think he was just glad that we won.

For the rest of the morning, Sirius was on his gaurd, jumping at every little thing and watching Ginny like a hawk. After lunch he relaxed slightly, and once dinner rolled around he was completely at ease. That was his mistake. I had been watching Ginny too, knowing she was planning something. And when she hung back after dinner, I knew something was up. However, I trooped up the stairs with everyone else, heading to James and Sirius's room. It was the closest, and the biggest. A few minutes later Ginny burst into the room, announcing that she had gotten Luna to make cupcakes. Placing them on the floor, she smirked when Sirius dove for the biggest one with the most icing on it. Everyone watched him as he munched on it, and he looked at us oddly. "Are you going to get any or just marvel at my sexiness?" Chuckling at his stupidity, I reached for a cake and began licking off the icing. _5...4...3...2...uh huh_.

Sirius's yell sent us into fits of laughter when he saw his pink and green hair. And his bright blue skin. "My beautiful HAIR!" he cried. "My amazing skin! What have you done?" He screeched, rubbing at it in panic. The cupcakes lay forgotten as we giggled at Sirius's dilema. "Guys im not kidding, this is serious!" he whined. "Of course it is." James choked out. "You ARE Sirius aren't you?" this sent all of us into another bout of laughter. "Thats not even funny anymore." Sirius muttered. The only response he recived was the sound of laughter, and he frowned grumpily and crossed his arms, feeling betrayed that his so-called friends sided with Ginny.

"Hey it's ok Sirius, it goes with your new clothes." I called out, causing the silver-eyed boy to glance down. Seeing the pink frilly dress with orange and blue flowers all over it, he sighed and stood up huffily. Pretending to retch, I turned away. "You need a longer dress Sirius!" Growling something about useless friends and terrible people, he stomped out of the room. "Well well." Remus sighed, breathless from laughter. "Someone has quite a temper."

**This is short. I know. But the next chapter will be the last-for this story. I Am writing a sequal, called Relieving the Past**, **and that will hopefully be up soon after the next chapter. I know this story really isn't the best, it has weird mistakes and crappy descriptions and stuff, but it's my first fanfic, so my next will be better hopefully. I'm also trying to post some about Percy Jackson, Pirate of the Carribean, and Alice and wonderland. there are still some one-shots i want to post for hp, and the next chapter to Hazel met emerald should be coming soon because of Fathers day. that IS a holiday lol. PLease review and give me some ideas for stories or one-shots. I love to hear from you guys! Peacee!  
**

**LadyLupin98  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Lily POV

I came back to the Potter's after a few days. I couldn't stand being in my house. Petunia giving me evil glares and mum just moping around like she was a ghost or something. She had seemed fine when she picked me up from the station... and I guess I hadn't really noticed the mess since I had pretty much got home and left again. The outside of our house was fine, it was prim and proper and pretty. But the inside...it was a wreck. Dirty dishes piled up in the sink, trash scattered around the floor, flies buzzing around the trash. I dropped my suitcase in my room and dashed back downstairs. I had spent my whole day cleaning the house and making it livable again. And what did I get for my reward? Yelling from Petunia about moving her necklace from Vernon and a sad look from my mother.

That night I had owled James and begged him to take me back. I would die if I stayed here any longer. He said to wait, to go visit Dorcas for a week before I came back. I wondered why at first, but then I remembered that His father's birthday was coming up this week, and that his mum was probably mourning. So I owled Dorcas. She was thrilled that I wanted to come to her house, and I stayed there for a week and a half before I recived another owl from James, claiming I could floo to his house tonight.

So here I was. Back in the Potter house. Back with Sirius, Ron, Remus, Harry, and James who continued to prank people, Hermione, Gracie and Ginny who were usually the bearers of the prank, or sometimes planning against them. I smiled slightly when Sirius's hair turned a flaming pink color and yellow feathers burst from his skin. I was back where I belonged. With people who loved me. For who I was, not who I was pretending to be.

o.O.o

"How soon do you think you guys will be leaving?" I whispered to Harry. We had all crashed in the sitting room, Sirius sprawled across the couch, Ron stretched out on the floor, Hermione laying next to him, Remus by the window, Gracie curled up next to Ginny, Harry by the fireplace, and James next to me. I was propped up on my elbows, chatting with Harry. First it had just been about school and jobs, but I delved deeper, into things I knew he wouldn't want to talk about. He look quite uncomfortable with the question. "Well we aren't exactly sure. It'll be before school starts again though, we know that."

It hit me then, who this boy really was. He wasn't my friend, he wasn't a marauder, he wasn't the boy-who-lived or whatever that nonsense that was, he wasn't even a time traveler. He was my SON, and I seemed to forget that. Suddenly I wished I'd gotten to know him better, wished I'd asked him about his life more, wished I'd payed more attention. Now he was going to leave, and I would never have a chance like this again. I would get to grow up with him, that was the whole point of this, but I would never get to talk to him like this now, because next time I talked to him, he would be my son, not my friend. I wondered if he would remember any of this, or if it would go away when he was reborn. I hoped he remembered. Oh I wanted him so badly to remember.

"Lily?" Harry's concerned voice broke through my thoughts. "Are you alright?" I turned to face him, and I shook my head. "I'm not really." I whispered. "Oh I'm so stupid." Tears welled up in my eyes, and I brushed them away harshly. Light from the fire flickered across Harry's confused face. "Lily no you're not." he let out a slight laugh."I think you could give Hermione a run for her money." I shook my head fiercely at that. "That's not what I'm talking about. I mean, I'm your mother and I haven't done anything to really get to know you! I've just treated you like anyone else!" By the end of my little speach, I was shaking. Getting up, Harry stepped through the sleeping bodies and wrapped me in a hug. "Lily, it's alright. I think it might have been a bit strange if you acted like my mother at school, seeing you're the same age as me." Chuckling lightly, he pulled back, and his emerald eyes sparkled. Nodding, I let a small smile creep onto m face. "I guess so."

"And you did find out quite a lot about me actually. I can't really tell you when I was ever a normal kid, because I really wasn't, but we're changing that." I felt my eyes droop with tiredness, but I forced them back open. "I suppose so." Harry pulled me into another hug. "Love you Lils." with that he strode back over to his spot, laying back down to face the fire. "Goodnight Harry." I murmured. "Love you too." With that I dropped off to sleep, unaware what was going to come.

o.O.o

Harry POV

I was woken quite rudely by Sirius the next morning. I was flipped upside-down with bright green hair. I guess it was good payback for the prank we pulled the night before. Sticking my tounge out at him, i fished around in my pockets for my wand so I could cast the counter-jinx. My blood ran cold when it wasn't there. Searching frantically, I looked up to see Sirius's amuesed face inches from mine, wiggling my wand in his hand. "Looking for this?" he crowed. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head fondly, which was a bad idea, because then my glasses slipped off my nose. I was kinda amazed they stayed on this long without falling off. Now everything was a blur. Reaching out blindly, I felt my fingers brush the tips of my glasses, but I couldn't reach them._ Oh screw this._

_Libacorpius_ I thought determindly. I dropped to the ground, on top of the glasses of course. I heard he crunch of glass and sighed. Ignoring Sirius and James's confused gasps, I plucked my glasses from the ground and peered down at them. I could faintly make out the pieces of broken glass and jagged edges._ Reparo_. The Glass zoomed back together and I slipped them back on. Fixing a steeling glare on Sirius, I held my hand out. "Wand please?" Gray eyes wide, he dropped the holly and pheonix wand into my outstreched hand. 'Yes your highness." he responded, kneeling to the floor and bowing repeatedly. "Absolutly your highness sir." James go down beside him, and began bowing as well. Which was odd, because James was my dad. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I backed away from the two of them. "Ok ok guys stand up." I laughed. "Time to eat."

"FOOOOOD!" Sirius howled, barreling past me into the dining room. We watched him rush into the dining room...and trip over a chair...falling...into the yogurt. We roared with laughter at our friend's dilema. "My HAIR!" he screeched, shaking his head madly, splattering everyone with yogurt. "My beautiful wonderful hair!"

"Mate..." Ron said uncertainly, "It's just hair." Sirius turned on him, shaking his fist wildly. "JUST HAIR? THIS IS NOT JUST HAIR! THIS IS A GIFT FROM THE GODS!" Ginny and Hermione giggled, but Lily just rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Sirius. It really is just hair." Gracie picked up a glass of orange juice and surveyed Sirius carefully. "IT ISN'T JUST HAIR!" He cried. "IT'S LIKE MY CHILD!" Gracie nodded slightly, before taking the juice and dumping it on his head. Spluttering angrily, Sirius rounded on her. "What the hell what that for?" Inspecting her nails, she sighed. "I was trying to clean your hair Padfoot, and you repay me by yelling at me? Thats not very nice." she taunted. Growling, Sirius whipped around to Face James and Remus, both were trying to hold in their laughter. Smirking, I leaned back. "Proooonngggssss Mooonnnyyyyy you planned that!" he whined. "Maybe." Remus allowed, before bursting into hysterical laughter with James at the look of anger on Sirius's face. He looked like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.

Emily strolled into the room, whistling brightly. She froze at the sight of Sirius covered in...something and the rest of us rolling around in laughter. Biting her lip, she peered around before rolling her eyes and turning around and walking back up the stairs. "I swear they're going to kill me." she muttered.

o.O.o

After the breakfast ficaso and Sirius taking an hour long shower along with drying his hair, they didn't really get to do anything till around 10. By then we all had their swimsuits on and were itching to jump in the lake. Well the lake that was actually a lake, not just a door to a secret room. When Sirius strolled out of the bathroom, hair freshly dried, we ordered him into his trunks and chucked him into the lake. He came up, his beautiful hair ruined. Crossing his arms, he pouted. "Thats not fair. I spent forever trying to look like that!" We ignored him, and dove in. The water was icy, but not overly icy. Like, a pleasent icy feeling. If that was possible. Leaning against the grass, I beckoned Ginny and the other girls. "Come on, get in." Gracie was peering at Sirius nervously. "Nah I think I'm good. I'll take pictures." Fishing her camera out from her bag, she snapped a few, before shoving Ginny in, who was drifting near the edge. She clicked away as Hermione and Lily jumped in, shrieking at the coldness. "Come on G, we can charm the camera to take pictures." Reaching for her wand, Ginny pushed her wet hair back from her forehead and flicked her wand at the camera. It floated from Gracie's hands and hovered above the water. A bit upset that she didn't have an excuse anymore, Gracie tiptoed hesitantly towards the edges.

Peering over, she let out a screech when Sirius burst through the surface and grabbed her ankle, yanking her under. She surfaced, spewing water and shaking her dark hair from her face. "Karma!" Sirius sang, leaning back and floating carelessly. Gracie closed her eyes for a split second, before flashing them open and leaping onto Sirius, dragging him under the water. The last thing I saw was Padfoot's shocked face before it became a water war, boy against girls. Picking up Ginny, I threw her over my shoulder while she kicked and yelled, her long hair flipping everywhere. All I really wanted to do was kiss her, but I resisted the urge, and flipped her over my shoulder into the water instead. We were in the kinda shallower part of the lake, so we could still touch, but it came up around my chest. Ginny didn't resurface right away, so I began to back away uneasily. I felt something swirl around my ankles and it hit me what was happening. She was going to pull me under. I backpedled, hoping to get to shallower waters. Too late.

Her slim but firm hands trapped my ankles, and tipped me backwards, sending me crashing into the water. We both emerged laughing, and sat back to see what everyone else was doing. It seemed that Hermione and Gracie were trying to double team Sirius, but it wasn't working because Ron kept dunking Hermione underwater. Lily soon joined them, but James followed, so soon it was a three on three water fight. A thought struck me. "Gin... where's Remus?" There young werewolf was nowhere to be found. Unless...

A large something hit the back of my head, jolting my glasses off and sending chilling water down my back. But wait, it wasn't water... Ginny screamed when he water balloon hit her, and I could see a fuzzy cloud of pink liquid splat on her shoulder. I spun around, and could see a tall figure at the edge of the lake, buckets by his side. "Look out!" I yelled. "Remus is armed!" The six stopped fighting, just in time for Lily to get hit with bright blue paint. We charged towards Remus, laughing the whole way (which made it quite hard to run) getting hit with oddly colored paint the whole wile.

o.O.o

It was still only 2, but I was covered in paint splatters, and I'd lost my glasses in the lake. Remus was the only one NOT covered in paint, and he seemed quite proud of himself. We trooped inside, and were imediantly sent back out by Emily. "No." She insisted. "I'm not letting you get water and paint in the house. get out." So we lounged outside, scorifing the paint off us and dipping our feet in the water. Sirius couldn't get a particulary persistent glob of paint out of his "precious hair" and was giving all of us grief about it. "It's ruining everything!" he whined. "You're ruining everything." Remus muttered, placing his head in his hands. "Fix it James! Get rid of the horrible glob!" Adjusting his arms around Lily's waist, James shook his head. "No."

"Then I guess I'll have to do... THIS!" Sirius cried, jumping up and pushing the couple in the water. Another large water fight ensued.

Lily grinned at me, and gestured to Ron. Nodding eagerly, I snuck up behind him, grabbing him by the armpits while Lily grabbed his feet. "OI! What do ou think you're doing?" Ron roared. "This!" We cried, letting hm go and throwing him across the lake, his arms and legs splayed wide as he crashed into the water. I leaned against my mum, laughing. And then time froze.

The water James was about to splash at us was frozen in midair, and a smile was plastered on his face. I looked down at Lily, who's hair was blowing back from her, frozen in the gentle breeze. Gracie was on Sirius's shoulders, struggling to get off. The two were trapped in mid-laugh, Gracie falling of his shoulders while he tried to keep her on. Remus stood a little ways away, observing it all, a grin fixed upon his carefree face. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came to stand beside me. "It's time isn't it?" Hermione asked, tears filling her eyes. "It's time for us to go back." A bright light filled the clearing, and the four of us linked arms, watching the life we'd come to love get blown away.

o.O.o

We landed in the same "room" I had been in before, Salazar standing in front of us. We were fully clothed again. He clapped slowly, a small smirk lighting up his face. "Bravo." He called. 'well done. You did what was needed of you." I let my arms fall. "So now what? Now what do we do?" Salazar laughed. But it wasn't a cruel laugh. It was a kind one. "You do what you need to do. You rest. Until your time comes again." Hermione figited from side to side, obviously wanting to ask something. Not being able to hold it back any longer, a question burst through her lips. "Will we remember each other? Will we remember this?" She asked, concern filling her face. I knew what she meant. We all came from wizarding families, and would undoutably know each other, but she was a muggle born. If we didn't remember her, we would pick on her just as we did in the beggining and never become her friend. Salazar allowed a small smile. "You will remember most of it. When you need to remember it. It won't all come to you at once, it'll ease into your life, like you're remembering a dream that you had once forgot." Hermione nodded, still looking troubled. I wrapped my arm around Ginny's shoulder, and she leaned against me, her vanilla scented hair making me feel week.

"How long do we stay here?" Ron asked, slipping his fingers through Hermione's. "You don't" Salazar announced. Waving his hands, we were once again enveloped in rushing winds. "Don't forget it!" I yelled to my friends as we were ripped apart. "Don't forget this! don't forget each other!"

o.O.o

Lily POV

I turned to splash James back when I felt wind brush past my side. Spinning around, I saw Harry wasn't there. The ripples where Ron should have been coming up were there, but the maker was gone. Ginny had been pulling Gracie off Sirius, and Gracie was still falling, but Ginny was no longer there. Hermione no longer stood by Remus. A clear wind whipped across the lake. "They're gone." I whispered. "They're actually gone." I ran into James's outstretched arms, crying quietly. Gracie and Remus looked forlorn, and Sirius's smile seemed to have left his face. We trudged back up to the house. Emily met us outside, a bright smile on her face. When she saw only us, a frown replaced the smile. "Where did they go?" My jaw quivering, I tried to wish away the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

"It was time for them to leave. To go back to where they belonged."

**and concludes the 1st part in however long the "series" is going to be! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuck with my through the story! I will be updating as soon as possible with the sequal Reliving What We Thought We Knew. Thanks to you all!**

**LadyLupin98**


	18. AN

Ok it will be a while before start my new story bcuz I'm leaving for my cuzins this weekend, and I have tennis during the week from 9am to 3pm and then after that Im exhasted but I will try to post the sequal as soon as I can. Be patient guys be patient. =D Love u all =D

Lady Lupin


	19. New Story!

New Story is UP!


End file.
